ABC del amor
by Sarah Usher
Summary: Colección de drabbles, viñetas y one-shots de diferentes temáticas teniendo como pareja principal a Levi y Mikasa; uno por cada letra del abecedario. Las palabras usadas fueron elegidas en la dinámica express del grupo de facebook "La Hermandad Rivamika". Mar: Hay despedidas que pesan, lastiman y hieren... aunque también son la abertura perfecta para un viejo amor.
1. Ademán

**Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin le pertenecen a la malvada llama asesina, digo a Hajime Isayama. A mi sólo me gusta jugar con ellos xD.**

 **La imagen de la portada pertenece a .com, visiten su página, tiene excelentes fan-arts.**

 **Colección de drabbles, viñetas y one-short de diferentes temáticas teniendo como pareja principal a Levi y Mikasa; uno por cada letra del abecedario.**

 **Algunos capítulos serán multipairing. Soy fan del crack, incluiré las respectivas aclaraciones en cada capítulo.**

 **Las palabras usadas fueron elegidas en la dinámica express del grupo de facebook "La hermanad Rivamika". Si les gusta la pareja, es invitó a unirse, a cada rato hacemos eventos temáticos.**

La palabra de esta semana es **Ademán** , espero que les guste.

 **AU. Mención de vidas anteriores. Rivamika. Rated; K**

* * *

 **.**

 **Ademán**

Eran las 2:54 a.m. cuando se despertó bañado en sudor frío, siendo su primer reflejo estirar la mano para buscar el cuerpo de ella. Se sentó de golpe al tocar el espacio vacío.

—¿Mikasa? —cuestionó en medio de la oscuridad. Soltó un suspiro antes de encender la lámpara de la mesita de noche, confirmando la ausencia de su esposa. Tocó las sabanas frías, dándose cuenta que ella tenía tiempo fuera de la cama.

Sopeso la idea de seguir durmiendo, sin embargo, optó por levantarse y visitar la cocina para luego buscar a su mujer.

El camino —no muy largo, y más bien, rutinario— estaba desolado y sin señales de que alguien —además de el— estuviera despierto. Encendió la luz y dirigió sus pasos a la alacena para sacar la tetera y un par de tazas. De forma automática repitió su rutina mañanera. Cuando el agua hirvió, lleno las dos tazas, depositando en ambas un sobre de té negro; en una se aseguró de colocar tres cucharadas de azúcar.

Aguadó un momento meditando sus siguientes acciones. Tomó ambas tazas y se encaminó en dirección del patio. No le sorprendía encontrar la puerta abierta. Hizo mil y un maniobras para subir la escalinata que había y así llegar al techo. Sintió un breve escalofrío. Acomodó las tazas en el filo del techo antes de bajar y regresar por una cobija. Si él que sólo salió unos instantes ya sentía frío, no quería imaginar cómo estaría Mikasa. Tomó una almohada y una manta. Le sorprendía lo silencioso del ambiente, dudaba que hubiera otro par de locos que decidieran subirse al techo en plena madrugada para _tomar aire_. Se apresuró a subir teniendo como primera imagen la figura de su esposa de espaldas; por la posición en que se encontraba, supuso que abrazaba con fuerza sus rodillas para mantener un poco de calor; el rostro lo tenía ligeramente inclinado hacia el firmamento.

Levi se permitió disfrutar del panorama natural antes de continuar con su camino.

—Te vas a enfermar —regañó Levi dejando caer la manta sobre los hombros de su esposa, la aludida apenas mostró algún gesto de respuesta. Volvió sobre sus pasos por las tazas. Acomodó la almohada junto a Mikasa, le ofreció a taza con azúcar antes de sentarse a su lado.

El silencio reinó entre ambos, no de aquellos que buscan tan desesperantemente ser llenados, al contrario, era uno tranquilo y lleno que calma, que gracias a la compañía, podría relajar un alterado corazón como el de Mikasa.

—Las pesadillas volvieron —contó abrazando la taza antes de llevársela a la boca, sopló un par de veces para luego sentir el líquido quemar su boca y calentar su interior. Hizo la taza a un lado para refugiarse en la manta—. Son las mismas, aunque a veces tienen algunas variaciones, sin embargo, el sentimiento de impotencia, miedo y tristeza se mantienen con la misma intensidad, que me hace creer que todo es real.

Levi se mantuvo en silencio cuando ella terminó de hablar, ciertamente, él también tenía esas _pesadillas_. Le parecían demasiado vividas y específicas para que fueran coincidencia que ambos —y sus _antiguos compañeros_ — las tuvieran.

 _Muerte. Caos. Destrucción. Dolor._

Mikasa tomó nuevamente la taza y bebió con mayor confianza el líquido, ahora tibio. Una fresca brisa hizo que apurara la bebida para sentir mayor calidez dentro de ella. Sintió un brazo rodearla y acercarla más al cuerpo de su esposo.

—La luna nos sonríe. —Con la mirada estancada en el firmamento, las palabras de Levi salieron acompasadas y dirigidas a aquel astro menguante.

Sus vidas, _estas vidas_ , habían sido relativamente tranquilas.

Mikasa soltó un suspiro al aire, contemplando la luna. Hizo ademán de levantarse, sin embargo, Levi ejerció presión en sus brazos para que volviera a su lugar.

—Aun puedo escuchar sus gritos de desesperación —contó Mikasa resignada y abrazando sus rodillas—. Incluso siento el dolor y la pérdida.

—Tienes que dejar de subir en medio de la noche —advirtió Levi dejando a un lado la taza vacía—. El cuidado es primordial cuando tienes a nuestro _mocoso_ en tu vientre —inquirió acariciándole el abultado estómago.

—Entonces ya no vas a prepararme tu preciado té negro —devolvió Mikasa, colocando una mano sobre la de su esposo. Sintió un breve movimiento, seguidos de varios más. Un pequeño grito de asombro salió de sus labios—. Creo que heredara los ademanes de su padre.

Levi sonrió en medio de la noche, deleitándose con las suaves vibraciones; al final, estaba dispuesto a seguir acompañando a Mikasa cada madrugada para compartir penas, recuerdos y una taza de té que calienta el alma.

.

* * *

La idea surgió de un día que salía del trabajo y veía las estrellas —ritual recién adquiridos de semanas atrás—; vi la luna por varios minutos, dándome cuenta que solo faltaba que aparecieran los ojos del gato risón, pues la sonrisa ya la tenía. Mi cabeza empezó a idear distintas escenas hasta que llegue a la idea de la azotea.

 _Pedido especial antes de volver a los anuncios parroquiales;_ Por favor denle amor a mis otros fic's, me esfuerzo mucho en ellos (incluso en los que no son rivamika) que me gustaría que tuvieran al menos un poquitito más de apoyo.

Si quieren seguir leyendo más, no olviden guardar en sus favoritos y dejar un review.


	2. Bienvenida

**Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin le pertenecen a la malvada llama asesina, digo a Hajime Isayama. A mi sólo me gusta jugar con ellos xD.**

 **La imagen de la portada pertenece a** **shira-aot(punto)tumblr(puntocom), visiten su página, tiene excelentes fan-arts.**

 **Las palabras usadas fueron elegidas en la dinámica express del grupo de facebook "La hermanad Rivamika". Si les gusta la pareja, es invitó a unirse, a cada rato hacemos eventos temáticos.**

La palabra de esta semana es **Bienvenida** , espero que les guste. Use de inspiración la canción de _Havana de Camila Cabello._

 **AU. 25.- Mención del cuarteto; LevixMikasaxErwinxHanji. Rated; T**

* * *

 **.**

 **Bienvenida**

El calor se volvió más intenso con el paso de las horas. Se quitó el pañuelo del cuello para secarse las gotas de sudor que le provocó el clima extremadamente cálido. Era la primera vez en cuatro años que volvía a poner un pie en Paradise; luego de vivir toda su vida en la isla, un día simplemente tomó sus cosas y escapó.

—No recordaba que el clima fuera tan sofocante— refunfuño cuando bajó por fin del taxi en el que viajaba, para su mala suerte, el calor era incluso peor en el exterior del vehículo. Dio las breves gracias al conductor después de obtener su maleta. Se quedó de pie contemplando la imponente fachada de la mansión Ackerman. Soltó un largo silbido al notar más automóviles de los normales en la entrada; era extraño, pues no anunció su regreso, al igual que tampoco avisó sobre su ausencia. Volvió a secar el sudor que recorría su cara y cuello para guardar el pañuelo en el bolso de mano. Se armó de valor para dar el primer paso devuelta a su vieja vida.

 _La hija pródiga vuelve a casa,_ pensó con sarcasmo. Su mano quedó en el aire cuando quiso tocar el timbre; cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando apretó el botón y un extraño sonido fue emitido.

—Es tarde para echarse atrás —se animó; aunque no funcionó de mucho, pues su cuerpo seguía temblando. El repiqueo de tacones se volvió más fuerte hasta que se detuvo fuerte a la puerta y Mikasa se obligó a abrir los ojos al tiempo que la puerta se abrió en par; dejando a la vista a una sorprendida Sasha.

—¿Mikasa? —murmuró asombrada. Se giró un poco sobre sus pies e inclinó la cabeza en dirección de la casa. Tragó saliva antes de mirar a Mikasa nuevamente; dio unos pasos hacia ella y cerró la puerta tras de si—. ¿Por qué estás aquí? —cuestionó cruzándose de brazos. Su actitud se había vuelto más hostil. Mikasa la miró confundida unos instantes; no se parecía en nada a la chica dulce, amable y divertida que era en la escuela. Negó sus pensamientos antes de abrir la boca.

—Vivo aquí —respondió como si fuera obvio e hizo ademán de querer entrar.

—No puedes pasar —interrumpió Sasha, colocándose frente a la puerta y frenándole el paso—. Y no tienes nada que hacer aquí.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó confundida—. Esta es la casa de mis padres. —Sasha negó con la cabeza varias veces—. Hazte a un lado —ordenó.

—¡Ya no es la mansión Ackerman! —gritó Sasha, aunque se tapó rápidamente la boca ante la verdad revelada. Mikasa abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

—¿Qué? —Sasha bajó las manos y se recargó en la puerta.

—Después de que te fuiste tus padres te buscaron por meses. Contrataron todos los investigadores privados que el dinero les permitió, hasta que comenzaron a vender todo para seguir cualquier pista tuya. Al final, hipotecaron su casa y al no poder pagarla, fueron echados. —Mikasa había comenzado a retroceder hasta que un escalón la hizo caer de sentón. Desde el suelo, veía anonada a Sasha, procesando la información—. Nadie te espera, así que haz el favor de irte.

La puerta principal fue abierta, mostrando la figura de un hombre joven que buscaba a su esposa; sus ojos ámbar no tardaron en posarse en el cuerpo de las mujeres.

—Sasha, los invitados esperan —comentó cerrando la puerta tras de sí y dando unos pasos hasta la mujer de cabellera castaña—. ¿Mikasa? —preguntó entre confundido y asombrado. La aludida lo contempló unos instantes, intercalando miradas con él y Sasha. Con movimientos fluidos logró ponerse de pie y tomar sus maletas—. ¡Mikasa! —gritó Jean saliendo de su estupor cuando la mujer de rasgos asiáticos se echó a correr.

—No, cariño. —Sasha lo detuvo del brazo—. Tiene muchas cosas que procesar.

—Mikasa. —Jean accedió a seguir a su esposa a la fiesta que efectuaban. Habría dado todo por tener un minuto con Mikasa y charlar sobre el pasado.

.

El cálido aire provocaba que el cabello se le pagara al rostro mientras corría. Se detuvo de golpe en la avenida principal.

—¿Por qué mierda estoy corriendo? —musitó al aire. Apenas había notado la irracionalidad de sus acciones—. Maldición, necesito saber más.

El pitido de un auto la atrajo a la realidad, aunque no lo suficientemente pronto, pues dos chicos se apresuraron a llegar hasta ella.

—¡Eh, Mikasa! ¡Estás de vuelta! —Un segundo después, tenía los fuertes brazos de Eren abrazándola con entusiasmo; incluso la levantó unos centímetros del suelo y la hizo girar en el aire, provocando que su maleta cayera al suelo. A su lado, Armin reía emocionado—. ¡Te fuiste sin decir adiós! —renegó Eren cuando la dejó nuevamente en el tierra firme. Armin la tomó de un brazo para darle estabilidad, ya que se encontraba visiblemente mareada.

—¿Estás bien? —cuestionó el rubio cuando notó la mirada perdida de Mikasa.

—¿Eh? Sí, sí —respondió automáticamente. Al enfocar a sus amigos, ahora fue ella quien se abalanzó a ellos, atrapándolos en un fraternal abrazo—. No tienen idea de cuánta falta me han hecho —mencionó cuando los liberó.

—Esto hay que celebrarlo —animó Eren—. Vamos al bar del Comandante por unos tragos —propuso, tomando la maleta de Mikasa.

—Espera, Eren —pidió Armin, deteniendo el paso del moreno al ver que su amiga se había vuelto a sumergir en un trance—. ¿Mikasa? —la llamó, moviendo una mano frente a sus ojos.

—Me parece bien —contestó al volver en sí. Si quería saber que había sucedido en su ausencia, Eren y Armin serían la mejor opción para ponerse al día—. ¿Y qué ha sido de sus vidas? —cuestionó luego de montarse en el auto estacionado frente a ella.

—Como verás —empezó Eren, sin modestia—, por fin he conseguido mi ansiado automóvil. —Mikasa río, pese al tiempo alejados, la inmadurez de Eren persistía.

—Eren ha sido admitido para una beca de intercambio —comentó Armin cuando el vehículo se puso en movimiento—. Y yo, pues —bajo la voz considerablemente para hablar de sí mismo, acto que no pasó desapercibido para Mikasa.

—¡Armin dirigirá la empresa de sus padres! —contó emocionado Eren, provocando un sonrojo por parte del rubio.

—¡E-eren! —regañó el rubiecito. Aun desde el asiento de atrás, era visible la interacción de ambos chicos. Mikasa frunció levemente el ceño al entender el hilo del pensamiento que tomaba su cabeza, negó varias veces sus tontas creencias.

—¡Pero es cierto! —contradijo Eren cuando se detuvieron en un semáforo en rojo. Usó ese tiempo para girarse hasta Mikasa y seguir contándole las hazañas del rubio—. Después de que te fuiste, Armin se centró en los planos inconclusos de sus padres, ya sabes, esos bocetos que no tenían pies ni cabeza. —Mikasa ahogó una pequeña carcajada cuando Armin golpeó el brazo de su amigo—. ¡Auch! ¿Por qué me golpeas?

—¡Deja de decir tonterías! —renegó Armin, luego de tranquilizarse, continuó el relato de Eren, pues el semáforo había cambiado a verde—. Sólo hice algunos ajustes a los prototipos que crearon mis padres —corrigió—. Tomé en cuenta las observaciones que me hiciste de niño y logré mejorar varios planos.

—¡Eso es asombroso! —Y vaya que lo era; Mikasa entendía lo importante que era para Armin poder trabajar en el legado familiar de inventores, con el tiempo, su curiosidad y sed de conocimiento sólo aumentaba.

—¿Verdad que lo es? —insistió Eren con un deje de emoción que a Mikasa le supo difícil decodificar en ese momento—. ¡Llegamos! —avisó.

—Wow. —Eren y Armin rieron ante la expresión asombrada de Mikasa.

 _El Comandante_ era un bar que solían frecuentar durante la primera parte de su carrera universitaria, antes de que ella _se fuera_. Por aquel entonces, cuando sólo eran unos adolescentes de apenas dieciocho años que se conformaba con cualquier bar que les sirviera buenos y baratos tragos, _El Comandante_ se volvió su favorito luego de conocer a los dueños.

Después de poner un pie dentro del bar, Mikasa entendió que nada era igual; el viejo local con poca iluminación y con tablas levantadas ya no existía, y en su lugar, crearon un acogedor sitio con elegantes sillones, mesas estratégicamente colocadas, un escenario con pista de baile; lo único que mantenía su estructura original, era la inconfundible barra a la que le había dado _muy_ buenos usos.

 _—Nos van a descubrir —murmuró la chica._

 _—Si no dejas de hablar, es lógico —respondió sarcástico el hombre, apresurándose a evitar cualquier otra palabra por parte de su pareja, optando por callarla con un beso. Las manos cobraron vida propia, recorriendo la piel ajena como si fuera propia._

 _—Levi, si Erwin entra y nos ve haciéndolo en la barra de su bar, nos matará —murmuró Mikasa cuando los labios de su amante le dieron más atención a su cuello—. Detente —pidió, aunque no quería que eso sucediera, y menos cuando la mano de Levi se coló debajo de su vestido._

 _—A la mierda con el cejotas. —Y Mikasa siguió su ejemplo, sentándose en la barra y abriendo las piernas para que Levi pudiera moverse con mayor libertad. Aun con el intenso calor, sentía sus dedos helados recorrerle la piel caliente; arqueó la espalda cuando su amante llegó hasta sus pechos, bajando más el escote del vestido rojo. Sintió como levantaba cada vez más su falda; respingó cuando un travieso dedo se coló entre sus bragas…_

—Mikasa, ¡Mikasa! —La voz de Armin la sacó de su estupor lleno de recuerdos. Sintió como la temperatura de su cuerpo aumentaba e intuitivamente cerró las piernas—. Te hemos estado preguntando que deseas de tomar —cuestionó suavemente al ver el aturdimiento en los ojos de su amiga.

—Lo de siempre —contestó. Apenas se dio cuenta que ya se encontraban instalados en los cómodos sillones.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Mikasa? Desde que te encontramos has estado demasiado distraída y eso es muy impropio de ti.

—Es el desfase por el cambio de horario —se excusó. Un silencio incomodo inundó el ambiente—. Sé lo que piensan. —Por la mirada que se dieron los muchachos, Mikasa comprendió que podría no saberlo del todo.

—Entiendo que desearas irte —empezó Armin en tono tranquilo, evitando sonar acusador—, pero no comprendo porque no te despediste.

—Armin, yo

—Sus bebidas —interrumpió sin delicadeza el mesero. Mikasa tomó y bebió rápidamente el contenido, haciendo un peculiar gesto al sentir el alcohol por su garganta.

—Otro, por favor —pidió antes de que se fuera el mesero. Armin y Eren la veían anonadados, pues desconocían esa faceta de ella—. Si me despedí —confesó.

—¿Qué? —preguntaron al unisón.

—Dejé una caja llena de cartas en el correo antes de irme —contó recargándose en el asiento—. Por cómo se han dado las cosas, parece que todas mis cartas se perdieron; esas y las que envié cada mes para decirles cómo me encontraba.

El silencio regresó. El mesero le entregó la bebida y un discreto papel, además de guiñarle un ojo. Mikasa le sonrió devuelta, guardando el número de teléfono en su bolso.

—Pero —Armin eligió sus palabras con cuidado—, nadie recibió esas cartas.

—Lo sé —respondió tomando con más calma la bebida—. Luego del primer año enviaba las cartas cada tres meses, luego cada seis, al final, dejé de escribir porque nadie se tomó el tiempo de responder. Ahora sé por qué.

—Oh, Mikasa.

—Guarda la compasión para cuando esté ebria, Armin.

—¿Tus padres saben que estás de vuelta en Shiganshina? —cuestionó Eren.

—Ni siquiera han de saber que llegue a Paradise. Ya después me ocuparé de ellos. —Aunque quiso restarle importancia a sus palabras, sentía mucho miedo por saber dónde y cómo estarían sus padres. Se obligaba a pensar que Sasha le mintió, sin embargo no entendía porque razón lo haría.

—Levi te buscó por años —contó Eren jugando con la pajilla de su vaso—. El primer día casi destruye mi casa asegurando que te ocultabas ahí, en ese momento me enteré que te habías ido. —Un nudo se formó en la garganta de Mikasa. Sí, había escapado cobardemente y ahora tenía que asumir las consecuencias de sus actos—. Tu primo casi destruye media ciudad en un estado de desesperación.

—Eren —advirtió Armin, dándole un pisotón—. Lo que Eren intenta decir es

—Levi no es mi primo —cortó el monólogo de Armin—. Ni siquiera es mi familia —agregó antes de beber largamente de su vaso.

—Mikasa, sabes que aún sin el lazo sanguíneo —Mikasa volvió a interrumpirlo con un gesto.

—Lo sé, Armin, créeme que lo sé perfectamente.

Y lo sabía, desde el momento en que sus padres acogieron a Levi cuando ella era apenas una niña de diez años, entendió que las cosas serían difíciles; los besos robados cuando cumplió catorce años escondidos detrás piano; las supuestas clases de música a los dieciséis que terminaban en fajes que sólo alborotaban más sus alocadas y necesitadas hormonas.

Levi le llevaba cuatro años, cuatro tortuosos años en su adolescencia. Sus padres lo adoptaron y educaron cuando la madre de Levi murió y Kenny —su único pariente con vida— lo echó a la calle. En ese entonces, Levi la había cuidado como si fuera una hermana, hasta que, al cumplir los catorce, le robo su primer beso, alegando que no dejaría que ningún imbécil se aprovechara de ella.

 _Claro, él quería ser el único._

Ni siquiera esperó a que ella cumpliera la mayoría de edad para meterse entre sus sábanas. Bien, ella nunca se quejó ni quiso alejarlo, al contrario, disfrutaba provocarlo y celarlo.

—Mikasa, hay algo que tenemos que decirte. —Eren intentó llamar su atención por enésima vez.

—No quiero saber nada de Levi —advirtió. La sonrisa de Armin la desquició un poco más.

—Para no querer saber de él, insistes demasiado en el tema. —se burló Eren, provocando que rodara los ojos—. Pero no, no se trata de Levi.

—¿Entonces? —cuestionó con renovada curiosidad, inclinándose al frente. En ese momento, captó sus manos tomadas sobre la mesa, alternó la mirada entre las manos y los ojos de sus amigos—. ¡No! —exclamó sorprendida—. ¿En serio?

—Sí —contestaron al unisón, desviando la mirada. Mikasa estuvo a punto de abrazarlos cuando un destello atrajo su atención a las manos de sus amigos; dos bonitas sortijas adornaban sus dedos anulares.

—¡¿Cuándo pensaban contarme?! —Ahora sí, casi saltó sobre ellos para abrazarlos y llenarlos de besos—. ¡¿Pensaron casarse sin invitarme a la boda?!

—En realidad te esperábamos para casarnos —contestó abochornado Armin.

—Fuiste tú quien se hizo esperar —inquirió Eren cuando se separaron—. Hace un año que estamos comprometidos.

Pequeñas lágrimas escaparon de los ojos de Mikasa por la emoción y melancolía; sentía tanta felicidad por sus amigos y tristeza por no haber estado en esos momentos tan importantes.

Cuatro años atrás había escapado de Paradise sin decirle nada a nadie hasta que estuvo muy lejos. Y aun así, sus cartas se perdieron, haciendo que se desconociera su destino.

—¡Yo invito los tragos! —propuso, contenta de ver a sus amigos felices, intentando ahogar la melancolía que comenzaba a invadirla. Eren festejó y Armin la veía todavía apenado. Una cabellera negra como la noche llamó su atención y la siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció por una puerta—. Pidan lo que quiera —ofreció, levantándose de su lugar—. Iré al tocador.

Sin despegar la mirada del lugar donde desapareció, caminó con determinación formulando sus palabras. ¿Se disculparía? ¿Le gritaría? Cualquiera que fuera la opción, no esperó encontrar la puerta cerrada.

—¿Qué mierda…? —Murmuró girando el picaporte sin resultado—. Estoy segura que es ese enano mal nacido el que entró aquí…

—¿Esa es forma de regresar? —Mikasa se congeló ante las palabras del dueño del bar—. La pequeña Ackerman vuelve a casa —musito cuando ella lo encaró.

—Hola, Erwin —saludó rígida. Aun de espaldas, siguió su lucha con la manilla de la puerta—. Ha pasado un tiempo.

—Las sábanas te extrañan, Misa. —La mención de su viejo apodo le erizó la piel; una ola de calor la golpeo ante recuerdos que se forzó a detener—. Hange también te ha extrañado.

—Erwin, yo. —Un jadeo seguido de varios gemidos detuvo su precaria explicación. No tardó en reconocer los sonidos tan singulares que hacía su primer amante—. ¿Qué mier —Erwin la hizo a un lado, sacando una llave de su bolsillo, miró sobre su hombro antes de abrir la puerta.

—Entra rápido —ordenó dándole el paso. Mikasa se quedó estática ante la visión de la desnuda espalda de Levi. Al notar su ensimismamiento, Erwin la empujo dentro, entrando él también y cerrando la puerta tras de sí—. Tenemos compañía —avisó, sin inmutarse ante el hecho de ver como su mejor amigo penetraba sin piedad a su esposa.

—¡Largo de aquí, cejotas! —espetó Levi sin girarse.

Viejos recuerdos comenzaron a acumularse y colisionar en la memoria de Mikasa; repentinamente sintió mucho calor. A su espalda, las manos de Erwin comenzaron a masajearle los hombros para bajar hasta sus pechos, lentamente sintió como los botones de su camisa iban siendo abiertos; una bruma de placer la envolvió como en antaño. Hanji si dirigió la mirada hasta ella desde su posición, y una sonrisa juguetona se instaló en sus labios.

—Levi, creo que sería buena idea que veas a _nuestra espectadora._ —El aludido la ignoró, aumentando la velocidad de sus embestidas, provocando que cualquier resquicio de cordura abandonara el cuerpo de Hanji, dejando lugar únicamente para el placer. Los gemidos volvieron con mayor intensidad. Mikasa sintió el cuerpo arde cuando Levi azotó el trasero de la mujer, incitando más gritos de placer.

—¿Quieres unirte, Misa? —El cálido aliento de Erwin en su oído, hizo que diera un respigo. Las manos del hombre ahora jugueteaban con el botón de sus jeans. El constante movimiento de caderas de Levi volvió a hipnotizarla—. ¿O prefieres ver como Rivaille sigue con Hange? —La mención de los apodos, _esos malditos apodos_ que eligieron la primera vez que decidieron incluir a otra persona en su relación ocasionaron que Levi se detuviera de golpe, saliendo de Hanji y confrontando con su desnudez a su antigua amante.

—¡Qué mierda haces aquí! —Cuestionó furioso, sacando de su bruma placentera a la aludida—. ¡Te largaste sin decir una maldita palabra! —Mikasa se encogió en su lugar y buscó refugió en los brazos de Erwin.

—¿Qué? —Murmuró para sí, cuando descubrió al hombre rubio quitándose la ropa para tomar el lugar de Levi, Hanji parecía frustrada, aunque más interesada y divertida por la disputa de amantes que presenciaba—. Puedo explicarte —se apresuró a decir, intentando abotonar su camisa. Extrañamente se sentía vulnerable.

—¡Y una mierda de explicación! —inquirió avanzando hasta ella, instintivamente Mikasa retrocedía. Estaba segura que veía al diablo en persona, pero a la vez, sentía una inquietante excitación que la obligaba a querer provocarlo más—. Cuatro malditos años en los que barría la ciudad buscándote porque fuiste incapaz de dejar una puñetera nota.

Mikasa creyó olvidar la razón de su estúpida huida, ¿por qué había dejado su fabulosa relación? ¿Por qué había sido lo suficientemente ingenua para abandonarlo todo y empezar de cero?

La imagen de la sudorosa espalda de Sasha mientras montaba a Levi hizo que su sangre hirviera, ahora de furia. ¡Ese malnacido le había sido infiel! Ella no tenía problema con compartirlo con su previo consentimiento y él prefirió ocultárselo.

—¡Y tú fuiste incapaz de mantener tu pene dentro de tus pantalones mientras yo no estaba! —Devolvió con renovada energía—. ¡Olvidaba que las prefieres castañas y chifladas! —Cada palabra desconcertaba más a Levi y llenaba de seguridad a Mikasa. Él le había mentido; le hizo creer que confiaba en ella y que la amaba—. ¡Te acostaste con la primera idiota que cruzó tu camino sin importarte que fuera mi mejor amiga!

En ese momento, incluso Erwin y Hanji le prestaron toda su atención, pues se sorprendían de sus palabras. Mikasa había accedido a tríos, incluso intercambio de pareja con ellos, por lo cual, no entendían los reclamos de la joven.

—¿De qué mierda hablas, mocosa?

—¡De ti revolcándote con Sasha! —El nombre confundió a los presentes.

—¿Sasha? —cuestionó Hanji desde la cama.

—¿Quién es esa?

—¡No te hagas el desentendido! —Espetó cabreada Mikasa—. El día que me fui los descubría en su departamento. Ella te montaba y gritaba tu nombre y tú, y tú —repitió con el enojo a flor de piel—; ¡y tú sólo hacías tus sonidos extraños! —arremetió golpeándole el pecho—. ¡Creí en ti! —Levi le sostuvo las manos y forzó que lo viera a los ojos.

—No sé quién putas sea Sasha —confesó—. Nunca estuve con otra mujer sin que tú hubieras aceptado y estuvieras presente. —Los golpes se detuvieron y los bonitos ojos grises de Mikasa comenzaron a formar una tormenta en ellos—. Al contrario, el estúpido que creyó en tus palabras fui yo.

Y las piezas comenzaron a caer en su lugar.

Levi soltó sus manos para rodearla con sus brazos. Un llanto lleno de dolor y tristeza se abrió paso en la garganta de Mikasa. Definitivamente había sido una estúpida al confiar en las personas incorrectas.

Se atrevió a bajar la mirada, encontrándose con el océano en los ojos de Levi, dándose cuenta de todo el tiempo que perdió. Inclinó la cabeza lentamente cuando vio a su amante de puntillas para besarla.

—Awww… —Una serie de aplausos le siguió a la expresión, recordándole a la pareja que también tenían compañía. Mikasa se separó de Levi, encarando a Erwin y Hanji que todavía se encontraban desnudos en la cama—. Oh, vamos, todos sabemos cómo terminará esto. —Se adelantó Hanji a las palabras de disculpa de Mikasa—. Hagamos esto más sencillo y quítate la ropa para que te dé una verdadera _bienvenida_ a Paradise; nuestro paraíso personal.

.

* * *

.

Este one-short en especial tendrá continuación más adelante, ya luego descubrirán cuando eso pase.

Cuando escuché la canción de Havana supe que tenía que escribir un fic con tématica similar, acá no desarrollé todo como habría deseado porque tomó un rumbo muy diferente la historia aunque la idea central es la misma. Todo es culpa del día temático del grupo, en fin. Ojalá les haya gustado, me divertí mucho escribiendo este tipo de tramas que serán desarrolladas más adelante.

Gracias por todos sus comentarios, no saben como me han hecho feliz.

 _Pedido especial antes de volver a los anuncios parroquiales;_ Por favor denle amor a mis otros fic's, me esfuerzo mucho en ellos (incluso en los que no son rivamika) que me gustaría que tuvieran al menos un poquitito más de apoyo.

Si quieren seguir leyendo más, no olviden guardar en sus favoritos y dejar un review.


	3. Catarsis

**Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin le pertenecen a la malvada llama asesina, digo a Hajime Isayama. A mi sólo me gusta jugar con ellos xD.**

 **La imagen de la portada pertenece a** **shira-aot(punto)tumblr(puntocom), visiten su página, tiene excelentes fan-arts.**

 **Las palabras usadas fueron elegidas en la dinámica express del grupo de facebook "La hermandad Rivamika". Si les gusta la pareja, es invitó a unirse, a cada rato hacemos eventos temáticos.**

La palabra de esta semana es **Catarsis** , espero que les guste.

 **Rivamika. Rated; K**

Fic situado después del capítulo 90 del manga.

.

* * *

.

 **Catarsis:**

En la existencia del mundo, la paz no fue más, que una efímera fantasía.

El descubrimiento del mar; fue la prueba física de que todo aquello era cierto, siendo un balde de agua fría para las personas dentro de los muros.

Los cien años de _paz_ había terminado, desatando el caos.

Tras el ascenso de Historia al trono, el gobierno fue cambio paulatinamente, incentivando los progresos tecnológicos que fueron frustrados por años por la Policía Militar, además del lanza relámpagos empleado durante la batalla de Shiganshina, más descubrimientos siguieron.

Debido a la insistencia del nuevo Comandante de la Legión de Reconocimiento, Hange Zoe que repetía incansablemente sobre la importancia de establecer nuevos cuarteles fuera de las murallas.

La presión fue suficiente para que se aceptara construir al menos un cuartel improvisado en las cercanías de la Cuarta Muralla. Sus enemigos conocía sus estrategias, sospechaban de sus planes, sin embargo todo eran especulaciones; por experiencia, el Comandante Zoe prefería tener al menos un poco de ventaja. Y ese improvisado cuartel fue la primera defensa que se dictaminó; exigiendo la presencia de uno de los veteranos capaz de combatir titanes _y humanos_ por igual sin remordimiento.

Al darse luz verde, Hange pidió explícitamente que Levi eligiera y amaestrara a un equipo capaz de resistir. El primer nombre que salió de los labios del _hombre más fuerte de la humanidad_ fue el de Mikasa Ackerman, con quién extrañamente había desarrollado una peculiar dinámica desde que se enfrentaron al Escuadrón Anti-humanos tiempo atrás, la petición fue denegada, pues se necesitaba de ella dentro de las murallas.

El plan consistía en poner puntos de control entre la cuarta y tercera muralla para avisar sobre cualquier incidente usando bengalas.

Cuando el primer barco arremetió con furia contra la playa todos entendieron que aun siendo excéntrico, Hange seguía siendo demasiado perspicaz. A penas logrando salir victoriosos de aquella batalla; todo gracias a la oportuna y acertada intervención de Levi.

—La necesito a ella —espetó el Sargento cuando Hange apareció para encontrar solo vestigios de la batalla—. Los soldados que me diste siguen asustándose al enfrentar personas, le falta preparación.

—Veré que puedo hacer —cedió—. ¿Hubo sobrevivientes? —La negativa de Levi le supo a decepción al Comandante, esperaba tener una persona que fuera capaz de contarle sobre la actualidad fuera de la isla.

El rumor de la batalla en la playa no tardó en expandirse por todo el reino, obligando a la Reina a apresurar los planes para la creación de cuarteles.

Y la petición de tener en la primera defensa a los _soldados más fuertes_ fue aceptada. Mikasa llegó días después acompañada de provisiones.

Apenas una pequeña parte del cuartel en construcción resistió el segundo ataque en la playa. Mikasa veía el pánico y horror en los ojos de soldados que no estaban acostumbrados al derramamiento de sangre.

—¡Sargento! —La voz de Mikasa resonó a través del barco de abordó. Apenas lograba evadir los disparos hacía su persona. Detrás de los marineros apareció Levi, dándole un asentimiento a Mikasa para que salieran lo más rápido de aquel navío antes de que…

La explosión los alcanzó en medio del aire, provocando que se impactaran de lleno contra cuarta muralla. Con el último resquicio de conciencia que tuvo el Sargento, se arrastró hasta el cuerpo de Mikasa, comprobando su respiración.

—Te dije que saltara antes —murmuró sacando de su sacó una pistola de bengala que disparó para darle la señal a sus subordinados de que el barco ardía en llamas—. Debiste de hacerme caso —renegó intentado revisar el cuerpo inconsciente de Mikasa, su visión no tardó en volverse borrosa cuando las voces de su equipo se acercaron. Segundos después cayó sobre el cuerpo de su compañera.

El primer reporte que llegó a las manos de Hange sobre el segundo ataque indicaba que Levi y Mikasa terminaron heridos al escapar de la nave enemiga, dándole prioridad a la vida de sus compañeros para que pudieran huir.

—Son tal para cual. —El Comandante dio órdenes de que mantuviera a ambos soldados bajo cuidado. Los necesitaban sanos—. No. —Se detuvo a mitad de oración, negando—. Iré yo mismo hasta allá. Pongan al tanto al Capitán Kistein y Arlet.

Uno de los sueños recurrentes de Mikasa después de enterarse de la inminente perdida de sus mejores amigos, era el catastrófico hecho de quedarse sola, abandonada.

Esa ocasión después del ataque soñó con la separación de sus amigos, cada uno tomando su propio camino alejado de ella; sin importar que tanto lo intentara, no podía alcanzarlos. Ese día se despertó bañada en sudor y emitiendo un desgarrador grito.

—Tch. —El peculiar sonido cercano a ella llamó su atención, encontrándose con su Sargento con el torso envuelto en vendas—. Qué forma de despertar, Ackerman —musitó regresando la vista a los informes que leí. Mikasa intentó sentarse, dándose cuenta que también tenía vendajes en su cuerpo. _Demasiados_ , para su gusto.

—¿Qué sucedió? —cuestionó luego de calmarse. Debido al tiempo que compartía en batalla, ya no era tan necesario mostrarse tan estoica frente a su superior.

—Volviste a ser irresponsable y desobedeciste mis órdenes —recalcó dejando los papeles de lado.

—Iban tras de usted; era asegurarme de cubrirlo para evitar su muerte o pensar que otra persona podría sustituirlo.

El duelo de miradas y quejas no dichas terminó cuando un efusivo hombre entró a la improvisada enfermería.

—Veo que despertaron —comentó Hange, arrebatándole los informes de Levi, pese a la mirada acusado que le dio—. Espero su informe sobre el ataque en dos días. Mikasa —se dirigió a la muchacha que apenas lograba sentarse sin lastimarse— el informe es detallado. Les pondría ahorrar el trabajo si ambos me entregan uno, obviamente con las observaciones individuales y reportes generales. Sería interesante leer algo redactado por ambos.

Levi se reprimió el típico insulto que solía usar con Hange, sin embargo, respetaba su nueva posición en el ejército.

—No es necesario, Zoe —habló con voz neutra.

—¡Claro que lo es, Levi! —Exclamó dejando traslucir cierta camarería—. Han alistado sus habitaciones, pronto serán trasferidos. Según el médico sus heridas no son tan graves, aunque sí bastante llamativas. Es una orden directa que en los siguientes dos días estarán en absoluto reposo. Y antes de que protesten, hay ciertas personas que han venido. Pueden pasar.

Los ojos de Mikasa se abrieron sorprendidos al ver la cabellera rubia de su mejor amigo. Levi se ahorró el pensamiento de que era interesante ver ese particular brillo en los ojos de la soldado de vez en cuando.

Tras una larga charla con Armin, quien ahora era líder de un equipo de investigación, Mikasa se sentía extrañamente tranquila.

—¿Sabes? —comentó Hange en voz baja, solo para que Levi escuchara—. Los primeros informes de tu equipo aseguran y repiten que encontraron tu cuerpo protegiendo el de Mikasa después de lanzar la bengala.

—¿Y qué?

—Aunque piensas en la protección de las personas a tu cargo, es infrecuentes que protejas con tal ímpetu a otro.

Levi frunció el ceño ante la jocosa expresión de su superior. No es que _ella_ fuera _especial_ , dudaba congeniar con otro soldado que tuviera la pericia y habilidad de Mikasa.

La promesa de transferencia murió luego de que Hange fuera informada que las habitaciones estaban en peor estado del esperado y que el lugar más adecuado para mantener a _los soldados más fuertes_.

—Sargento —cuestionó Mikasa desde su cama cuando la noche cayó.

—Levi —respondió el aludido—. Tenemos rangos consecuentes. Mientras estemos solos o en presencia de allegados puedes olvidarte de títulos, mocosa.

—Mikasa —repitió—. No mocosa, solo Mikasa. —Levi resopló—. ¿Quiere té?

—Quisiera —aceptó el Sargento—. Al estar estancados en medio de la nada es un tanto imposible. —Mikasa dibujo una imperceptible sonrisa que Levi supo descifrar. Con esfuerzo, logró ponerse de pie para buscar un par de tazas—. Oi, Mikasa, apenas puedes moverte, regresa a la cama.

Ante las órdenes de Levi, ella decidió continuar con su tarea. Limpió con agua las tazas que encontró y las llenó de líquido. Sacó de una cajita dos sobre que Levi veía con curiosidad.

—No hay donde calentar el agua. —Aquello sonó como una disculpa—. Son un regalo de Armin, dijo que procuraría traerme continuamente, aunque no entendí muy bien por qué.

 _Pasar tanto tiempo con Hange está afectando a Arlet._ Dedujo Levi, aceptando la taza que le ofrecí. Habría preferido que la bebida fuera caliente, sin embargo no rechazaría la oportunidad de compartir una taza de té. Mikasa tomó asiento en la cama de Levi.

—Cuando. —Pensó en sus palabras nuevamente e inició otra vez—; durante la disputa con la Policía Central, Armin tenía un fuerte sentimiento de culpa por haber asesinado a aquella mujer policía. —Levi asintió ante el recuerdo. Había tenido que explicarle a Arlet que gracias a ello era que Kirtein seguía con vida.

—¿Qué con ello? —cuestionó tras un prolongado silencio, Mikasa parecía perdida en sus recuerdos.

—Los soldados… su nuevo escuadrón parece temeroso a matar a otros humanos —mencionó llevándose la taza a los labios, dándole un breve sorbo—. ¿Nosotros somos capaces de despojar de su vida a otros porque fuimos despojados de nuestra humanidad por otros humanos? —Levi respiró profundamente sopesando su siguiente respuesta.

—Kenny. —El reconocimiento brillo en los ojos de Mikasa. Fue el mismo hombre que le hizo saber que compartían apellido—; él mencionó una palabra _catarsis_.

—¿Catarsis?

—Es la liberación de los recuerdos o emociones que te alteran. Para mí era basura —confesó—; con el tiempo comprendí que somos personas diferentes, además de la fuerza desmedida —los inicios de una sonrisa fueron ocultos tras la taza de Mikasa, quien escuchaba atenta cada palabra de su superior—. Tal vez sea porque hemos sido despojados de nuestra humanidad por otros humanos que nos cuesta menos quitar sus vidas.

—La culpa —murmuró Mikasa intentando comprender las palabras de Levi.

—La culpa existirá mientras dudes de tus decisiones; esa es nuestra catarsis. Desconocemos los resultados de nuestras elecciones, por ello debemos de aceptar las consecuencias y asimilar que es lo más adecuado, porque no podemos cambiar lo que hemos hecho.

—No asesinamos porque lo deseamos —aclaró Mikasa, teniendo algo parecido a una iluminación.

—Aprendimos que la muerte es parte de la vida. A diferencia de otros soldados, nos han arrebatado todo de alguna u otra forma que nadie es capaz de comprender.

—Gracias, Sar —la mirada acusadora de Levi sobre la taza provocó que las comisuras de los labios de Mikasa se elevaran sutilmente—. Gracias, Levi.

Y tras esa breve noche; los vestigios de una _relación_ empezaron. Y no necesariamente una romántica; porque solo una persona que ha visto el infierno, puede amar a quién lo causa y vive cada día.

.

* * *

.

Tenía la idea de este fic desde el mes pasado y todavía me sigo preguntando porque nunca lo pase a la computadora para subirlo. En fin, aquí quise plantear algo más sutil sobre el inicio de la relación de Mikasa y Levi de forma canónica.

Ojala les guste, y ¡nos leemos en la próxima!


	4. Destinados

**Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin le pertenecen a la malvada llama asesina, digo a Hajime Isayama. A mi sólo me gusta jugar con ellos xD.**

 **La imagen de la portada pertenece a** **shira-aot(punto)tumblr(puntocom), visiten su página, tiene excelentes fan-arts.**

 **Las palabras usadas fueron elegidas en la dinámica express del grupo de facebook "La hermandad Rivamika". Si les gusta la pareja, es invitó a unirse, a cada rato hacemos eventos temáticos.**

La palabra de esta semana es **Destinados** , espero que les guste.

 **Rivamika. Rated; T**

Esto es una verdadera navidad para Mikasa Ackerman. -lo siento, todavía sigo resentida con mi regalo fallido del intercambio. Quería hacer esto para ustedes y para calmar mis ansías de sangre por un verdadero fic con tématica navideña-.

AU con Mikasa gótica y Levi conserje.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Destinados**

 _"_ _Hay caminos que se acercan tanto sin llegar a tocarse; también hay donde la aproximación es culminada en un encuentro accidental para después separarse sin tener oportunidad de volver a encontrarse y luego están los…"_

—Para ya de hablar, Armin. Te escucho y recuerdo las insufribles clases de filosofía. —El rubio cedió ante la petición de su amigo—. ¿Y qué harás en Navidad, Mikasa? —La aludida levantó la mirada del libro que leía. Había escuchado el discurso de Armin y cada palabra se había grabado en su mente, causándole una sensación de que sabía que no solo se refería a caminos.

—Mis padres quieren viajar a su pueblo natal. Escuché que el abuelo de mi padre enfermó y quiere volverme a ver. —Ambos chicos asintieron, comprendiendo que probablemente no verían a su amiga durante las vacaciones de invierno—. ¿Qué hay de ti, Eren? —El aludido soltó un bufido.

—Papá quiere que lo acompañe a visitar a Zeke en Mare —contó con un aire pensativo—. Mamá no ha dicho nada al respecto, pero sé que no se siente del todo cómoda. Y la opción de que venga él me pone los pelos de punta.

—¿Sigues intercambiando correos con él? —cuestionó Armin interesado.

—De vez en cuando le respondo. Es insistente. —Armin y Mikasa intercambiaron miradas, divertidos—. Corten el rollo; no importa que tanto diga papá que es mi hermano mayor, sigue siendo un desconocido.

—Si dejaras de ser tan un obstinado, podrías tener un aliado. —Un cojín cruzó la habitación hasta estrellarse contra el rostro del chico de lentes.

Y la pregunta que se hace media comunidad escolar al ver a los tres chicos juntos durante los recesos, resonó en sus cabezas.

 _¿Por qué eran amigos?_

Mientras Armin Arlet era un estudiante prodigio, que adoraba el estudio y encontraba especialmente interesante la historia del mundo y la biología marina; Mikasa Ackerman era un polo apuesto, vistiendo prendas de colores fríos y denominadas _góticas_ , muchos apostaban que realizaba rituales durante las lunas llenas y más, cuando se dio a conocer que su principal afición eran las clases de literatura. Y después estaba Eren Jeager; un estudiante promedio que no solía destacar; como advirtió Armin su actitud, era terco, obstinado y, aunque en muchas cosas era malo, lo intentaba hasta lograrlo.

La respuesta saltó a sus ojos cuando recordaron que estuvieron encerrados en la misma maldita casa de los sustos cuando eran apenas unos niños y la atracción de la feria se quedó sin luces. Con la perspicacia de Armin, el estoicismo de Mikasa para mantener la calma y la obstinación de Eren de querer salir de aquel lugar es que pudieron salir antes. Provocando el inicio de una peculiar amistad.

—¿Y tú, Armin? —preguntó Eren queriendo desviar la atención.

—Mi abuelo vendrá a visitarnos. —Los ojos de Armin brillaron por la emoción.

—Saludas de mi parte al abuelo —pidió Mikasa, sonriendo sutilmente ante el recuerdo del agradable hombre que durante su infancia, era el Santa Claus que alimentaba sus fantasías infantiles.

Y así, los -ya no tan- pequeños de Shiganshina hicieron sus propios planes.

.

El ambiente dentro de la casa de la diminuta familia Ackerman era presuroso.

—¡Llegue! —avisó Mikasa después de su último día de clases. Vio a su madre cruzar con rapidez de un lado a otro en la sala—. ¿Mamá?

—Ah, cariño, bienvenida —saludó Yuu, deteniéndose un segundo—. Deja tus cosas arriba y ven para que nos ayudes.

—¿Qué pasa? —cuestionó al ver los brazos de su progenitora abarrotados de adornos navideños.

—Cambio de planes —avisó su padre, tomándola por sorpresa al aparecer con el pino que fue guardado en la cochera—. Tu tía Kuchel ha llamado, vendrán a pasar las fiestas aquí. —Los ojos de Mikasa reflejaron sorpresa.

—El abuelo se cansó de que lo compadeciéramos y de que prefirieras quedarte en casa, así que dijo que vendría para volver a verte. ¡La familia estará reunida aquí! —La joven muchacha sintió la emoción de su madre como propia, devolviéndole la sonrisa. No era especialmente cercana a la familia de su padre por el historial especial que tenían.

—¿Dónde se quedaran? —preguntó al notar que, aunque su casa era espaciosa no era apta para alojar a tantas personas.

—Nimiedades —alegó su padre evadiendo el tema—. Por ahora, ayuda a tu madre de limpiar para terminar de decorar.

Dos días después, los Ackerman se dejaron caer en los sofás de la sala, admirando su trabajo improvisado y felicitándose internamente.

—Papá. —Mikasa atrajo la atención del aludido—. ¿Cuándo vendrán?

—Iremos por ellos al aeropuerto en pronto. —Aunque la explicación se vio interrumpida por el imprevisto sonido de un teléfono que pertenecía al patriarca de la casa—. Razo Ackerman al habla —respondió con profesionalidad. Sus facciones comenzaron a distorsionarse, viéndose obligado a dejar el calor familiar e ir a su oficina.

—Ni siquiera en vacaciones —murmuró Mikasa al ver como su padre se perdía entre las puertas color caoba. Yuu se acercó a su hija y la abrazó con fuerza.

—Sabes que tu padre hace ciertos sacrificios para que en los siguientes días tener el celular completamente apagado y sin interrupciones. Además apenas estamos a veintitrés, hay tiempo para pasarlo juntos.

—¿Quiénes vendrán, mamá? Solo los escuchó hablar del tío Kenny, de la tía Kuchel y del abuelo.

—Y Levi —agregó su madre—. No te olvides de tu primo Levi. —Mikasa frunció el ceño, extrañada por las palabras de su progenitora.

—¿Quién?

—Ya lo conocerás. Es el hijo de tu tía Kuchel.

.

—¡Mikasa! —La voz de Eren informó a las casas aledañas que buscaba a su mejor amiga. Armin quiso esconderse debajo del gorro rojo que usaba para evitar el bochorno—. ¡Mikasa, sé que estás dentro!

—¡Eren! —Armin lo veía suplicante, rogándole de forma silenciosa que tocaran el timbre como personas normales.

—Hola, chicos. —Una sonriente Yuu les dio la bienvenida—. Pese a tus creencias, Eren, Mikasa salió con su padre a unas compras de último momento, pero si desean, pueden esperarla dentro —ofreció haciéndose a un lado. Las mejillas de Eren se colorearon por la vergüenza.

—Lo sentimos por incomodar, señora Ackerman —se disculpó Armin por los dos ante el mutismo de su amigo—. Vendremos más tarde, ¿está bien?

—Le diré que vinieron —prometió regalándoles otra sonrisa. Ambos jóvenes volvieron sobre sus pasos.

—Es por eso que debes de tocar el timbre —se burló Armin de las todavía rojas orejas de Eren.

—¡Oh, cállate, cerebrito! —respondió provocando las carcajadas del otro. Después del final de clase, acordaron verse antes de navidad aprovechando que todos se quedarían en casa, sin embargo, Mikasa había faltado a tal promesa debido a las visitas familiares que absorbía todo su día.

.

El constante sonido del respaldo golpear contra la pared alertaba a más de un huésped sobre lo que sucedía en la habitación 104. En ocasiones se reducía el ritmo un par de segundo para regresar con mayor intensidad, después el sonido paraba, y el golpe de la cama era sustituido por el de las puertas del baño, minutos después aparecían en el lobby una sonriente adolescente seguida de su pareja, un hombre un par de años mayor.

—Espero que disfrutaran de su estancia. —El arqueamiento de cejas por parte del hombre hizo que el pobre recepcionista se guardara sus palabras cuando le entregaron las llaves.

—Vamos, Misa —ordenó el hombre de forma autoritaria. La chica de largo cabello negro y vestimenta oscura lo siguió sin chistear—. ¿Te gustó tu regalo? —cuestionó jocosamente.

—Para ser el conserje de la escuela pagas muy buenos hoteles, Rivaille —respondió la chica, siguiéndole el paso.

Y es que las apariencias engañan más de lo que uno desearía.

Rivaille dejó vislumbrar una discreta sonrisa mientras sacaba una pequeña cajita de su saco; si bien era cierto que había acordado una relación meramente sexual con la adolescente a su lado, también era verdad que después de un año de compartir cama con ella sentía cierto instinto de posesividad y en especial cuando el muchacho con _cara de caballo_ insistía en acercarse a ella.

—Feliz navidad, mocosa. —Acto seguido, le entregó la cajita. Misa la contempló un par de instante, sin saber cómo reaccionar—. Quita la cara de espanto, que no es un anillo, no soy estúpido —musitó quitándole la caja y abriéndola, dejando ver un exquisito collar de plata que en el centro tenía el dije de un copo de nieve.

—Es… es hermoso. —Y vaya que lo era; los detalles solo hacían más especial el regalo—. Pónmelo —pidió dándole la espalda y levantándose el cabello todavía húmedo. Sintió las manos del hombre acariciarle el cuello tortuosamente, seguido del tacto frío de la joyería.

—Podríamos regresar al hotel y ponerte de cada forma diferente que te vas a correr… —murmuró en su oído, erizándole la piel.

—Es una lástima que no podré verte hasta que termine el receso de invierno —se lamentó la muchacha, después de soltar su cabello.

—Tú llama y reservaré la habitación de siempre. —Misa soltó un suspiró de resignación, deseando que las cosas fueran tan sencillas. De haber sido como cualquier otra navidad habría pasado todas las vacaciones en los brazos de su amante, sin embargo, gracias a la brillante idea de su tía, ahora tendría que lidiar con la familia de su padre en su casa, imposibilitándola de escabullirse para encontrar con Rivaille a escondidas; porque todavía era un secreto a voces su relación en el conserje de la preparatoria donde estudiaba.

—Es más complicado —explicó con resignación—. Unos parientes van a quedarse en casa y mamá no permitirá que me escape como ahora.

—Comprendo. —Rivaille lo entendía demasiado bien; él estaba en una situación similar, aunque estaba dispuesto a dejar planta a su madre y primos con tal de tener entre sus sábanas a su joven amante.

Ambos se dieron un rápido, pero intenso beso de despedida, con la implícita promesa de que volverían a verse pronto.

Y la verdad, no tenía ni la menos idea de que tan pronto sería. Por primera vez, el anonimato de sus nombres rompería su burbuja… ¿o la expandiría?

Después de caminar por varios minutos, el móvil de la adolescente sonó, al ver el nombre de su madre en el identificador respondió sin dudar.

—Hola, mamá, ¿sucede algo?

—Siendo molestarte, cariño, pero necesito que traigas algunos ingredientes para la cena.

—No hay problema, mamá. ¿Qué sería? —Yuu le dio una pequeña lista de los ingredientes faltantes para rellenar el pavo y para la ensalada que harían en la cena. Mikasa repasaba todo de forma mental, asegurándose de recordar todo.

—Y Mika, no olvides comprar algún obsequito para tus tíos —mencionó su madre amablemente. Por inercia, Mikasa se llevó la mano libre al recién adquirido collar—. Puedes llamar a tu padre para preguntarle, aunque creo que él ya les compró algo.

—No te preocupes, mamá.

Tras más indicaciones, la chica cortó la llamada. Mikasa Ackerman tendría una inesperada sorpresa de navidad.

Un día antes de noche buena, arribaron a su casa la familia de su padre; el abuelo Damián, Kuchel y Kenny. Al preguntar por la presencia del tan mencionado primo Levi, Kuchel lo justificó diciendo que el trabajo lo absorbía demasiado y que sólo llegaría para la cena de navidad. Mikasa se ahorró sus opiniones al respecto, realmente no le interesaba demasiado conocer a su supuesto primo.

.

—¡Estoy en casa! —La voz de la adolescente resonó por la estancia. Mikasa soltó un suspiró. Con el pie cerró la puerta y siguió su camino hasta la cocina para dejar lo necesario.

—Oh, Mikasa —Kuchel apareció de pronto, sorprendiendo a la muchacha—. ¡Eres toda una mujer! —Desde que llegaron, sus tíos repetían frecuentemente esa afirmación. Al principio creyó que podían ver a través de ella y conocer cada uno de sus secretos, como la turbia relación que mantenía con un hombre mayor, sin embargo descartó sus paranoias al darse cuenta que un largo tiempo había transcurrido desde la última vez que la vieron, cuando apenas era una infante—. Tu madre me pidió que empezáramos a preparar la cena.

—Está bien.

Esa tarde del veinticuatro de diciembre transcurrió de una forma _diferente_ para Mikasa. Con la ayuda de Kuchel, cocinar se volvía ameno, incluso divertido. Descubrió que su tía tenía un amplio conocimiento en literatura contemporánea y que adoraba los clásicos; Homero, La Odisea, Hamlet.

Eran cerca de las seis de la tarde cuando el pavo ingresó al horno. Una serie de bromas sobre la forma de rellenarlo y _el abuso_ hacía el animal sorprendió a Mikasa por el humor negro que podía manejar la mujer mayor.

El timbre de la puerta despertó de su letargo a Mikasa, quién no tardó en lavarse las manos para ir a atender. Se sorprendió de encontrar a Eren y Armin; el castaño tenía la mala costumbre de gritar su nombre esperando a ser escuchado y recibido, sin embargo, esta vez había tocado el timbre. Al verlos con dos pequeñas cajas entendió porque estaban ahí; había preferido tener un revolcón rápido con Rivaille en lugar de visitar a sus amigos.

 _Ellos están a unos pasos de mí,_ se justificó a si misma por haberlos dejado plantados.

—Lo olvide, ¿cierto? —La sonrisa incomoda de Armin fue suficiente—. Pasen, iré por sus regalos. —Los chicos no tardaron en ingresar a la casa.

—Están cocinando, ¿pavo? —cuestionó Eren después de olfatear el lugar, ganándose un codazo por parte de Armin.

—Sé educado, Eren —pidió en voz baja cuando una figura femenina apareció en la puerta de la cocina.

—Tienes muy buen olfato, muchacho —afirmó Kuchel, apoyándose en el marco.

—Gr-gracias. —Un infrecuente rubor invadió las mejillas del castaño. Mikasa bajó presurosa las escaleras, encontrándose con la bizarra escena de su tía hablando con sus amigos. Y lo peor de todo, es que Eren se veía _nervioso_. Rodó los ojos cuando llegó al final de la escalera.

—Aquí tienen, chicos —habló atrayendo su atención y entregándoles sus respectivos obsequios—. Veo que ya conocen a mi tía, Kuchel Ackerman.

—Es un placer —saludaron al unisón.

—Tía, ellos son Armin Arlet y Eren Jeager.

—El gusto es mío, muchachos. —El breve apretón de manos que intercambiaron fue suficiente para crear una revolución en el cuerpo del castaño. Para ser una mujer mayor, Kuchel se conservaba, si de por si era hermosa, Mikasa supuso que en sus años mozos era bellísima.

Después de la intervención de sus amigos, la casa de los Ackerman comenzó a llenarse paulatinamente; los integrantes de la familia tomaban turno para ducharse y arreglarse para la ocasión. Mikasa había elegido un discreto vestido negro con toques en morado que le habían regalado un año atrás. El sol se había ocultado cuando todos los huéspedes de la residencia se alojaron en la sala para charlar mientras hacían tiempo para cenar.

—¿Vas a la mesa? —preguntó Razo, después de hablar por un largo rato con su familia sobre viejas anécdotas.

—Hay que esperar a Levi, prometió que vendría —pidió Kuchel, tomando su teléfono para mensajear a su hijo.

—¿Y él en que trabaja, Kuchel? —cuestionó Yuu, para romper el silencio.

—El enano es un lunático de la limpieza —se adelantó en responder Kenny, bebiendo del vaso whisky.

—Levi tiene una compañía de limpieza —explicó dándole una mirada acusadora a su hermano—. Aunque no entiendo porque tarda tanto —murmuró revisando el teléfono esperando una respuesta que llegó de forma inesperada. El timbre volvió a sonar y los ojos de Kuchel brillaron—. Debe ser él.

—En ese caso, pasemos al comedor mientras Mikasa lo recibe —pidió Yuu, mientras se levantaba. La aludida asintió, dirigiéndose a la puerta. Por fin entendería porque el alboroto.

—Siento la tardanza. —Fueron las primeras palabras que brotaron de los labios de Levi dirigidos a su madre, sin embargo, aquella mujer no era la que le dio la vida—. ¿Misa?

—¿Rivaille?

 _"…_ _Y hay caminos destinados que se cruzan turbiamente y por más complicado que sea, mantienen esa unión toda la vida."_

 _._

* * *

.

¡Hola! Estaré subiendo un fic diario como mi regalo de Navidad para ustedes. Este capítulo es un regalo para mí también, luego de participar en un intercambio de fanfic's y ser vilmente decepcionada, necesitaba crear un fic con la misma base que _mi regalo_ para saciar mi sed de venganza y no arremeter con furia contra la pobre escritora que me dio un regalo que pues...

Cambiando de tema, espero les haya gustado y me dejen sus impresiones. Lamento los posibles errores que encuentren, son las cuatro de la madrugada y quería darles este bonito obsequio. Más tarde, con calma estaré editando los fic's.

¡Hasta la próxima y feliz navidad!


	5. Enfermera

**Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin le pertenecen a la malvada llama asesina, digo a Hajime Isayama. A mi sólo me gusta jugar con ellos xD.**

 **La imagen de la portada pertenece a** **shira-aot(punto)tumblr(puntocom), visiten su página, tiene excelentes fan-arts.**

 **Las palabras usadas fueron elegidas en la dinámica express del grupo de facebook "La hermandad Rivamika". Si les gusta la pareja, es invitó a unirse, a cada rato hacemos eventos temáticos.**

La palabra de esta semana es **Enfermera** , espero que les guste.

 **Rivamika. Rated; T**

Fic situado después del capítulo 90 del manga. Continuación de Catarsis.

.

* * *

.

 **Enfermera**

La nieve caía lentamente, enfriando cuerpos y avivando corazones.

—Según las predicciones de Hange, no espera que lleguen más barco hasta que el invierno termine —contó Mikasa releyendo la carta que le entregaron.

—Vendrán —contradijo Levi con la mirada fija en la ventana. Luego de varios meses de lucha incansable, la temporada invernal les permitió un respiro. El cuartel fue terminado de construir, proporcionándoles a los superiores las instalaciones adecuadas para entrenar a los soldados a su cargo—. Procura mantener a tu escuadrón alerta.

Mikasa dibujó en sus labios una diminuta sonrisa, apenas perceptible. Caminó hasta donde tenía el agua calentando, repitiendo ese silencioso ritual que estableció con Levi desde el día que estuvieron luchando juntos.

—He escuchado que se quejan de tu sobre exigencia —comentó Mikasa entregándole una taza—. También de tu obsesión con la limpieza.

—¿Y eso es nuevo, mocosa?

—En absoluto. —Tras un cómodo silencio donde ambos bebieron del té que Armin seguía regalándole en secreto a Mikasa, es que la misma decidió expresar lo que de verdad quería hablar—. Rondan rumores menos… inocentes.

Aquello atrapó la atención de Levi, quien se giró para encarar a la chica a su cargo. Detalló sus rasgos; todavía parecía una niña, pero cada día adquiría un aire más maduro que provocaba extrañas sensaciones en el mayor.

—Habla claro —pidió cansado de los rodeos.

—En diversas ocasiones he escuchado charlas entre los visitantes donde se pone en duda las razones por las que rápidamente fui ascendida a Capitana. —Levi frunció levemente el ceño.

—Fuiste ascendida al mismo tiempo que Arlet y Kirstein al ser de importante relevancia en la recuperación del Muro María; no veo cual sea el problema.

Mikasa suspiró antes de seguir bebiendo de la taza. Ella sabía perfectamente aquello; fue en la misma ceremonia donde se anunciaban diversos ascensos y las razones, sin embargo, seguía sin entender porque cuestionaban su integridad cuando su reputación la precedía.

—Me retiro, Sargento —avisó Mikasa después de darle demasiadas vueltas al tema en su cabeza. Levi dejó escapar un bufido de exasperación.

—Si vuelven a cuestionar tus habilidades; recuérdales porque eres _la soldado que vale por cien_. No con palabras, a tu manera. —Mikasa asintió, disminuyendo su aura melancólica. El Sargento vio la puerta cerrarse y se preguntó que mierda pensaban los mocosos a su cargo para dudar de las habilidades de Mikasa; ella además de ser una líder -con sus altas y bajas- seguía dando prioridad a la vida de sus compañeros.

 _Deberían de alegrarse de tenerla como líder de escuadrón._

.

Las palabras del Comandante quedaron en el olvido cuando en medio de la noche, un barco atracó en el puerto. Los guardias de turno se habían quedado dormidos debido al frío; para cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que sucedía, el enemigo se encontraba en tierra firme, desplegándose por la zona de forma silenciosa y mortífera.

El silbido de las balas despertó a Levi, quien apenas había logrado dormitar; desde que se ocultó el sol tenía un mal presentimiento.

—¡El enemigo ha tocado tierra! —Avisó un soldado a medio vestir luego de abrir de golpe la puerta de la habitación de su superior—. ¡La capitana Ackerman ha ordenado avisar a todos y preparar una defensiva! ¡También me ha pedido que le informe que se encuentra en la zona de comando, señor! —El pobre hombre sudaba frío y apenas tenía aire en los pulmones.

—Continúe con su tarea, soldado. —La puerta fue cerrada nuevamente; Levi se apresuró a ponerse el modificado equipo de maniobras tridimensional. Contempló que tan estúpido sería llevar aquella obsequio…

Veinte minutos después, el caos reinó por el cuartel. Parecía que alguien tomó medidas preventivas que parecían innecesarias en situaciones normales, como si se adelantara a la emboscada.

Soldados corrían de un lado a otro; unos se acomodaban en las partes superiores del cuartel para fungir el rol de francotiradores para proteger a sus compañeros que luchaban en tierra. Por uno de los ventanales vio como el enemigo ingresaba en una formación desconocida para él.

—¡Levi! —La voz de Mikasa provocó que volviera a estar en movimiento—. Llevaré a mi escuadrón al frente —avisó ajustándose la capa.

—Está nevando —acotó Levi, notando su ligera vestimenta.

—Prepara a las tropas para el contraataque, voy a distraerlos tanto como pueda —continuó ignorando las palabras de su superior. Abrió una de las ventanas; el frío aire erizó cada vello de su cuerpo. Inhaló lentamente antes de activar su equipo de maniobras—. Lanzaré una bengala azul cuando sea imposible para nosotros continuar.

—Oi, mocosa, pero ¿qué te piensas? —Las palabras chocaron contra el aire vacío. Pocas veces había visto tal determinación y liderazgo en ella, sin embargo, sospechaba que era debido a los _rumores_ que le mencionó horas antes donde ponían en duda sus habilidades.

—¡En el aire! —Voces desconocidas ataviaron el ambiente cuando notaron la presencia de Mikasa surcar los cielos—. ¡Derríbenla! —Levi logró contenerse de saltar y degollar personalmente a aquellos seres que osaban siquiera en pensar que estaban a la altura de su compañera. Contempló por unos segundos las maniobras nuevas que él no había visto durante el entrenamiento y así acabar con varios soldados a la vez, aquel fue el empujón que necesito para gritar órdenes y diestra y siniestra.

La nieve fungía un papel importante; debido al entrenamiento militar que llevaban los jóvenes soldados, eran capaces de tolerar y actuar bajo presión en temperaturas desfavorables.

Levi instruía una y otra vez a los capitanes de los escuadrones, preparó una ofensiva desconocida para la mayoría.

—¡Sargento, ¿está seguro de su plan, señor?! —Cuestionó temeroso uno de los Legionarios que pertenecía anteriormente a la Policía Militar—. Pondrá de señuelo al escuadrón de la Capitana Ackerman.

—Acate las órdenes —bramó. Aunque internamente conocía mejor que nadie el riesgo que conllevaba aquella idea. Sin embargo, a diferencia de los soldados a su cargo, él confiaba plenamente en las habilidades de Mikasa, solo necesitaba hacerle saber su plan para que pudiera actuar en consecuencia—. Avisen a sus compañeros, apenas la luz azul surque el cielo, atacaremos. —Los líderes asintieron, desplegándose rápidamente. Por su lado, Levi se apresuró para apoyar a Mikasa.

.

El fuego cruzado jugaba en contra de los Legionarios, que apenas lograban adaptarse a los nuevos equipos modificados por el Comandante Zoe y probados por el Capitán Kirstein, quien se encargó de mostrarles su funcionamiento; sin embargo, se sugirió que sólo Mikasa y Levi los usaran por el momento.

Desde tierra, el escuadrón de Mikasa se desplegaba; la Capitana cruzaba el cielo para distraer el enemigo mientras sus subordinados arremetían contra las fuerzas enemigas.

Un silbido sonó demasiado cercar y el impacto provocó un desequilibrio.

Al final, sabía perfectamente que fungía el rol de una diana para proteger a sus compañeros. Había escuchado las palabras de Levi sobre el posible ataque, ordenando rondas constantes por todo el cuartel y especial atención en el puerto, ante el primer avistamiento del enemigo, ya tenía un plan estructurado; simple y fácil de seguir; contener al enemigo tanto tiempo como pueda mientras los refuerzos llegaban.

—¡Capitana Ackerman! —La voz de Renzo, uno de sus subordinados resonó por el lugar, haciéndose sonar sobre la lluvia de balas. El joven que era apenas un año mayor que ella corrió a su auxilio cuando la vio caer.

—¡Reagrúpense! —ordenó Mikasa, poniéndose en pie después de estrellarse en uno de los edificios. Sintió un fuerte tirón en su costado izquierdo, se tanteó el lugar, sintiendo una humedad que no tardó en reconocer como sangre.

—¡Capitana! —El soldado de cabello castaño se apresuró a ayudarla, pese a las protestas de la mujer.

—Reporte de daños —pidió cuando aceptó apoyarse en el soldado para caminar hasta un lugar más seguro. Las fuerzas enemigas se expandían con destacable rapidez que necesitaban detener.

—Hemos logrado resistir, aunque todavía no tenemos noticias del cuartel sobre el siguiente movimiento.

—Hay que resistir —ordenó tragando con fuerza. En ese instante, una explosión a varios metros de ellos los aturdió. Era un sonido impropio de su ejército.

—¡Mikasa! —La voz de Levi atrajo la atención de los soldados—. ¡Hay que evacuar! —avisó corriendo hasta su lado. Ni siquiera estando pocos metros Levi logró descifrar porque razón estaba abrazada de un soldado en medio del fuego; por más ilógico que fue el pensamiento, un débil, pero latente sentimiento de celos lo invadió—. ¿Tienes la bengala azul? —La negativa frustró momentáneamente a Levi.

—¿Qué tienes planeado? —cuestionó separándose de Renzo. El frío solo aumentaba el dolor, sin embargo, todavía tenía vidas que proteger.

—Sólo necesitamos una bengala azul y a tu escuadrón en zona de embarques.

—Munsell —llamó a su subordinado—. Busca a los demás y transmite los órdenes del Sargento Levi; nos veremos allá.

—¿Qué hará, Capitana? —preguntó el soldado con visible preocupación que a Levi le supo innecesaria.

—Buscaré la pistola. Probablemente se cayó cuando me derribaron. —Tras un debate interno, el soldado hizo lo que le pidieron.

—Oi, mocosa, ¿estás bien? —Mikasa deseó poder soltar un suspiro sin que sus fuerzas menguaran. Sentía cada vez más empapada su camisa.

—Caí por allá —evadió señalando un rincón. Al verla caminar, Levi notó inmediatamente porque soldado no quería alejarse de su líder.

—Mikasa estás herid —La afirmación murió en el aire cuando otra explosión retumbó en el lugar. El cuartel tembló desde sus cimientos y por los gritos de desesperación, supuso que el artefacto empleado cobró muchas vidas. La confusión que desató la explosión provocó que perdiera de vista a la muchacha—. ¡Mikasa! —llamó sin molestarse en cubrir las notas desesperadas y de pánico.

.

Debido a su condición, la explosión alcanzó a Mikasa, derribándola. Abrió los ojos lentamente; los oídos le pitaban, sentía su camisa empapada; desconocía su por la nueve o su sangre; y el frío la hizo tiritar. Alcanzó a vislumbrar su preciada arma, no sabía si su escuadrón ya se encontraba en el punto de encuentro, pero por nada dejaría su pistola otra vez.

—¡Por allá! —Más voces desconocidas se escuchaban cada vez más cerca. El primero en aparecer fue un hombre mayor, quizá más grande que Levi o el Comandante Zoe, tal vez rondando la edad del Instructor Shadis—. Maldito demonio —musitó acercándose con fiereza hasta ella. La nieve dejó de caer y un suave rayo de luz lunar iluminó el lugar. El hombre se detuvo y Mikasa detalló las facciones de su atacante; melena castaña entre mezclada con mechones blanquecinos, ojos tan oscuros como esa noche que decidieron atacar, sin embargo, algo brillo dentro de ellos—. ¿Yuu? —La voz le cambió y Mikasa creyó leer, _¿reconocimiento?_

 _¿Por qué mierda aquel hombre decía el nombre de su madre?_

Segundos después lo vio caer de rodillas ante ella. Mikasa tragó saliva e intentó envolverse más en su capa color olivo. Así de rodillas, el desconocido mantenía una expresión de culpa que se transformó en suplicante.

—¡Oh, Yuu! —insistió. Al sonido del disparo le siguió la caída del hombre. Detrás de él emergió la figura de Levi.

—¡Mikasa! —corrió hasta ella.

—Dispara —pidió entregándole la pistola de bengala, Levi la reconoció al instante y no dudo en dar el aviso para que los escuadrones contraatacaran—. ¿Está muerto? —preguntó con voz débil señalando el cuerpo que yacía a poca distancia de ella. Tras la afirmación de Levi, la inconsciencia se apoderó de ella.

.

—Escuché que el Sargento no permite que nadie ingrese.

—Dicen que mantienen una _relación_ y por eso fue ascendida.

—Él la pidió expresamente para esta misión; _algo_ deben de tener.

Levi se encontraba harto de todos los cuchicheos luego del asalto de media noche. Gracias a la oportuna intervención de Mikasa y su escuadrón, es que se pudo dar una victoria, de lo contrario, más explosiones habría terminado con la primer línea de defensa.

Después de que la bengala azul surcara el cielo, todo sucedió demasiado rápido para Levi. La batalla de ese día, en medio de la nieve que se teñía de rojo y desesperanza fue apenas una victoria con demasiadas bajas.

Ahora se encontraba nuevamente en la enfermería, esperando el diagnóstico del médico después de que extrajeran la bala del cuerpo de Mikasa.

—La señorita debe de mantener reposo. —Fueron las primeras palabras del doctor—. Por suerte la bala no perforó ningún órgano y debido al estrés al que ha sido sometida debe descansar. Sugeriría que evitara los entrenamientos por al menos tres días. —Levi asintió. Haría cumplir al pie de la letra cada indicación y cuando por fin pudo ingresar a la habitación donde yacía _ella_ algo dentro de él tomó otro sentido.

—¿Serás mi enfermera personal? —bromeó Mikasa luego de verlo entrar. El efecto de los analgésicos provocaba que estuviera _extraña_.

—Cierra la boca, Ackerman. Sigues desobedeciendo mis órdenes y poniendo tu vida en riesgo. ¿Por qué no te defendiste de aquel hombre?

Mikasa desvió la mirada, soltando un suspiró que la lastimó más que las palabras que después saldrían de su boca.

—Me llamó Yuu —contestó con la mirada perdida en el techo. Levi guardó silencio esperando una respuesta más elocuente—. Mi madre se llamaba así —confesó.

—Debes estar peor de lo que piensa el doctor —comentó Levi, creyendo que aquella confesión era debido a una alucinación a causa de algún golpe, sin embargo, Mikasa sabía que no era así—. ¿Quieres té?

Y con aquella simple pregunta de dos palabras, contenía muchos sentimientos que fueron explicados; Levi comprendió porque las dudas de Mikasa sobre el reconocimiento que le daban y Mikasa aceptó continuar con esa peculiar relación que había iniciado con su superior desde que arribó al cuartel improvisado en la playa.

Y es que para algunas personas; los gestos y acciones tienen mayor significado.

Sin embargo, para ellos, una taza de té compartida implicaba mantener una -ya no tan- discreta complicidad.

.

* * *

.

Como mencione antes, quería darle seguimiento a varios one-shot y Catarsis era uno de ellos. La idea me parecía encantadora a su manera, como menciono Cerisier en un review, lo de ellos es tan sutil y delicado que merece que le de continuidad.

¡Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima!


	6. Felicidad

**Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin le pertenecen a la malvada llama asesina, digo a Hajime Isayama. A mi sólo me gusta jugar con ellos xD.**

 **La imagen de la portada pertenece a shira-aot(punto)tumblr(puntocom), visiten su página, tiene excelentes fan-arts.**

 **Las palabras usadas fueron elegidas en la dinámica express del grupo de facebook "La hermandad Rivamika". Si les gusta la pareja, es invitó a unirse, a cada rato hacemos eventos temáticos.**

La palabra de esta semana es **Felicidad** , espero que les guste. Gracias a las chicas del grupo por ayudarme a definir que era la felicidad y lo que podría significarse para nuestra pareja.

 **AU. Rivamika. Rated; T**

* * *

.

 **Felicidad**

Razones por las cuales Mikasa es adorada por el estúpido gato que me roba su atención by Levi Ackerman.

.

 _Capítulo uno; La llegada del endemoniado animal._

Eran principios de otoño; los vestigios del caluroso verano todavía podían sentirse en el aire. Y en la modesta casa de la familia Ackerman se notó el cambio.

—¿Qué haces, Mikasa? —cuestionó Levi a su esposa cuando lo contempló por varios minutos inclinada. No se quejaba de la espectacular vista que le daba sus pantaloncillos cortos, ni de la jodida forma en que se marcaba su trasero volviéndolo irresistible, sin embargo, ella se había mantenido mucho tiempo en esa posición, lo cual era raro.

—Nada —respondió con una extraña sonrisa, levantándose y acercándose a besar a su compañero—. Vamos a dentro. —Levi dirigió la mirada al lugar donde estaba previamente su esposa, sin encontrar nada aparentemente relevante.

.

Dos semanas habían pasado desde el día en que la encontró en el jardín. Esta vez la escuchó llamar un nombre varias veces; por un instante, creyó que podría ser un algún amante, idea que descartó inmediatamente por disparatada.

Definitivamente Levi sabía cómo mantener complacida y feliz a su mujer.

—¿A quién llamas? —Volvió a preguntar, logrando que Mikasa se sobresaltara y se levantara muy rápido. La vio sacudirse las manos en la ropa varias veces.

—Hace un día precioso, ¿no crees? —Evadió regalándole una sonrisa inocente. Levi siguió con la mirada el lugar donde antes estaba su esposa. Alcanzó a ver una cola negra alejarse. Frunció el ceño; ahora veía cosas donde no estaban.

—Hanji está al teléfono; pregunta si puedes cuidar a su mocoso unas horas mientras sale con Moblit.

—¿Hay algún problema si trae al pequeño Ezra?

—Mientras no se meta a mi oficina —murmuró recordando que la última vez que el niño de cabellos rubios ingresó a su lugar de trabajo y cómo rompió varios de sus contratos. Mikasa rió ante el recuerdo; Levi tenía una cara de exasperación digna de fotografía. Aquella travesura le costó _un castigo_ que tomó ella gustosa para proteger al pequeño. Internamente deseaba que volviera a suceder; porque los resultados la dejaron sinceramente complacida.

—¿Erwin no puede cuidarlo? —cuestionó Mikasa recordando al padre del niño.

—Sabes mejor que nadie, que después de que se casó con Marie, pocas veces llama a Hanji y sólo lo hace para avisarle que le deposito el dinero de la pensión alimentaria.

—A veces me preguntó cómo es que después de haberse amado tanto ahora son extraños. —Un aire melancólico atrapó a Mikasa. En ocasiones se preguntaba si ellos algún día terminarían así.

—Y yo todavía me sigo cuestionando como es que caí en las redes de una mocosa como tú. —La mujer sonrió ante la distracción de su pareja.

—¡Fuiste tú el asaltacunas! —Recalcó ella, bromeando. Ingresaron a la casa soltando bromas sobre la peculiar forma en que se conocieron.

—No, no —contradijo Levi—. Te olvidas que eras tú quién se ponía a coquetear con el conserje, sin importante que fuera algún tipo de psicópata o maniático.

—Bueno, si resultó ser un maniático de la limpieza y una bestia en la cama.

.

—¡Me vas decir de una buena vez que es todo tu secretismo con el jardín! —Explotó Levi después de un mes en que su esposa se ponía a hablarle a la nada. Y no era por el hecho de que pasara tiempo en el jardín; al contrario, disfrutaba de la vista, sin embargo lo que lo enfadaba era la sonrisa de complicidad que le regalaba justo después de un _"No es nada"_.

—Tranquilo —musito arrancando una rama de la planta más cercana—. Ven y guarda silencio —pidió mientras volvía a su posición inicial. Levi suspiró exasperado, caminó donde estaba ella y la imitó—. Michi, Michi.

—¿Qué clase de sonido es ese? —cuestionó el hombre desconcertado.

—Cierra la boca que vas a espantar a Rivaille. —Antes de que Levi pudiera discutir, un precioso gato negro apareció en su campo de visión, tenía una mancha blanca alrededor del cuello, emulando de forma natural un pañuelo. Mikasa movió la planta varias veces en su dirección, esperando que el minino aceptara jugar, sin embargo, al notar la presencia de Levi, huyó.

—¿Por qué mierda le pusiste _mi apodo_ a un estúpido gato? —Mikasa se limitó a levantar las comisuras de sus labios.

.

 _Capítulo dos: Una lucha de poder -que no debería de existir porque Mikasa está casada y lo ama él y no su estúpida mascota-. Hombre vs. Gato._

Después de conocer _oficialmente_ a Rivaille, Levi se atrevió a preguntar por su procedencia.

—Cuando era más joven encontré un gatito bajo la lluvia; pensé en pasarlo de largo, pero sus maullidos me obligaron a regresar sobre mis pasos y esconderlo dentro de mi bolsa. Quería adoptarlo.

—¿Pero?

—Papá es alérgico a los gatos. Pensé que podría ocultarlo un tiempo. Al tercer día papá se encontraba con la garganta cerrada y un horrible salpullido. Fue entonces que les conté del gato y tuve que regalarlo. —Durante la narración el semblante de Mikasa menguó—. Y cuando encontré a este pequeño –bueno, no tan pequeño- entre las plantas, quería recordar la sensación de tener una mascota. ¡Además es muy parecido al gatito que rescaté!

—¿Y por qué mi apodo, eh? —Una sonrisa socarrona adornó el rostro de la mujer, eliminando cualquier rastro de melancolía.

—Es igual de arisco que tú.

—¿Y te pareció la mejor idea adoptar un gato callejero?

—Se veía igual de perdido que tú e indudablemente recordé cuando nos conocimos.

—No lo quiero dentro de mi casa —advirtió Levi poniéndose de pie.

—Eso pensé de ti cuando te conocí y míranos ahora; casados.

.

Posterior al descubrimiento del felino, Mikasa comenzó a prestarle mayor atención al minino de una forma descarada. En ocasiones llegaba del trabajo, le daba un beso rápido a Levi para después apresurarse a saludar a Rivaille, quien no dudaba en frotarse en sus piernas, complacido por las atenciones. En ocasiones parecía que retaba a Levi.

—Es un estúpido gato —se repitió cuando sus miradas cruzaron. _Casi_ podía asegurar que la bestia se burlaba de él.

Y así, las atenciones que Mikasa solía tener para su marido comenzaron a menguar paulatinamente y fueron transferidas al minino que supo ganarse su afecto con el tiempo.

—Vi esto y pensé en Rivaille. —De una bolsa salió un diminuto traje naranja que emulaba el disfraz de una calabaza. Levi ladeó la cabeza, imaginando el fastidio del animal ante su nueva ropa.

—Muy bonito —confirmó con una sádica sonrisa. Solo esperaba que el gato de mierda no se atreviera a rasguñar a su esposa.

Y la suposición fue confirmada cuando Mikasa ingresó con el fastidioso gato que parecía regodearse de su atención. Levi no cedió ante las provocaciones, porque vamos, él estaba casado con ella y la _marcaba_ cada noche.

Los maullidos no se hicieron esperar cuando su esposa le mostró la prenda. El animal veía todo con duda e intentó escapar -sin éxito- cuando Mikasa comenzó a vestirlo. Se veía ridículamente gracioso.

La mujer de cabello negro sonrió por su obra de arte.

—Cuídalo mientras voy por la cámara —avisó pasándole el gato a Levi, quien no sabía qué hacer. Levantó al animal a la altura de sus ojos, para burlarse mejor.

—¿Dónde quedó tu hombría, bestia domada? Perdiste la batalla desde el momento en que ella puede hacer contigo lo que quiera. —La mirada que le devolvió el gato no era nada simpática. Por desgracia, Levi lo había acercado demasiado a su rostro; porque segundos después sintió arañazos por su cara y un maulino en respuesta de su burla. Por instinto, soltó al gato que cayó de pie, maulló varias veces antes de irse con un aire de _haber ganado_ —. ¡Bestia del demonio! —espetó al sentir el ardor de las heridas.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Mikasa alarmada al ver a su marido lastimado.

.

 _Capítulo tres; El gato o yo._

Porque si elegía a la pequeña bestia peluda sobre él, Levi estaba tentado a pedirle el divorcio a Mikasa si la situación se volvía más crítica.

El invierno llegó y cuando Mikasa colocó una cama de gato dentro de la casa, más precisamente en la habitación que compartía con su marido, Levi saltó a marcar su territorio.

—No —decretó inflexible.

—Vamos, Levi. Dicen que será más frío de lo normal. No puedo dejarlo afuera.

—No quiero a ese animal dentro de la casa. Sigue viviendo en la calle lo que lo vuelve un foco de infección y enfermedades. —Mikasa hizo un puchero impropio de ella, ese que solo usaba cuando _de verdad_ quería algo.

—Bien —murmuró saliendo de la habitación. Levi soltó un suspiró dándose cuenta que indirectamente estaba perdiendo lentamente una batalla por la atención de _su_ mujer.

Esa noche Mikasa apenas le dirigió la palabra y cuando Levi quiso _darle amor,_ lo rechazó. Era la primera vez desde que se casaron que hacía eso.

Y ese patrón se repitió a lo largo de una semana; la misma en la cual Mikasa usaba su tiempo libre -antes empleado en darle mimos a su marido- para jugar con el gato. Levi torció la boca, al notar la conducta tan infantil de su mujer.

 _¿Qué más puedo esperar con nuestra diferencia de edad?_

Aunque todo terminó más pronto de lo que él creyó.

Ese día, en particular, a Levi se le antojo más extraño de la usual. Mikasa ni siquiera lo saludo. Y era el colmo de la situación. Cuando ingresó a la habitación que compartían para recalcarle lo inmadura que estaba haciendo por un estúpido gato callejero, las palabras se quedaron estancadas en su garganta después de verla.

—¿Qué mierda estás usando? —cuestionó empujando algo coherente. La transparente tela de la lencería no dejaba nada a la imaginación; podía ver claramente como los vellos y _otras partes_ de su cuerpo se erguían por el frío.

—Cállate, que la abstinencia me pone de mal humor —espetó acercándose seductoramente hasta él—. Debí preguntarte antes de comprar la cama.

Por un momento, Levi creyó que estaba soñando, porque su esposa, Mikasa Ackerman reconocía un error. Las palabras sobraron cuando la besó, cobrándose todo el tiempo en el que le negó su cuerpo.

—Habría cedido para que lo dejaras quedarse en la sala —confesó Levi, dibujando figuras imaginarias en la espalda de su esposa. Al final, recordó porque se había casado con ella.

—Entonces, ¿puede quedarse? —Ante la emoción de Mikasa, el hombre sonrió complacido.

—Mientras esté alejado de _nuestra cama_ , y que le enseñes a hacer sus porquerías afuera, estaré bien.

Después de aquella noche; Levi sonreía con superioridad cada vez que veía al gato dentro de la casa. Al final, sabía que no era una batalla; y de serlo, él seguiría ganando.

.

 _Capítulo cuatro; Buenas noticias y cambios inesperados_.

El invierno había terminado sin percances y la adopción del felino se hizo oficial cuando Mikasa comenzó a llevarlo al veterinario para tener un control de sus vacunas y agendar fechas para esterilizarlo.

Pero la pequeña bestia se había vuelto _territorial_ con ella otra vez. Cuando Levi pensó que logró tener la paz, el maldito gato volvía a la carga.

—¿Mikasa? —Al entrar en su hogar, no encontró rastro alguno de su mujer. Últimamente había notado que se mostraba indispuesta y enfermiza. Y lo comprobó cuando la vio descompuesta abrazando el retrete. El gato estaba sentado frente a la puerta, contemplando a su ama—. ¿Estás bien? —cuestionó acercándose a socorrerla.

—N-no entres —pidió poniéndose de pie y tropezando en el camino. Levi se apresuró a auxiliarla—. Es un desastre.

—Iremos al doctor en este instante —decretó cargándola en brazos. Mikasa ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para luchar.

—Vamos con Eren.

—Está bien —cedió no muy convencido. El viejo amigo de su esposa no se había mostrado del todo contento cuando se conocieron y menos cuando se comprometieron. Tal parecía que todavía eran perseguidos por los prejuicios sociales.

.

La consulta fue breve; Eren no dudo en atender con la mejor disposición a su mejor amiga de la infancia, sin embargo, todavía le enviaba miradas inquisitivas a Levi.

—Te harán unos estudios y mañana puedes pasar por lo resultados. Vuelves aquí y te diré que sucede. Mientras tanto debes de no pasar situaciones de estrés y estar tranquila.

—Jeager, tiene días así, ¿no le puedes dar nada?

—Es necesario conocer su estado actual, de no contrario, podría darle algo que los _dañe_.

Levi se comprometió a pasar el mismo por los resultados. Paralelamente, el día de la castración del minino coincidía.

—¿Puedes…? —El tono que empleó Mikasa no dejo lugar para que evadiera la tarea. Al final, _él sería el único macho_ en la casa. Esperaba que con aquella operación el gato deja se refregarse a cada instante con Mikasa y de saltarle encima demandando atención.

Antes de pasar por la veterinaria, Levi recogió los resultados. Veía el sobre con insana curiosidad preguntándose qué tipo de estudios le mandó a hacer Jeager.

—¿Qué? —Cuestionó al gato cuando notó su mirada acusadora desde la jaula—. Es normal que quiera saber que sucede con mi esposa —se justificó. Tras un largo maullido por parte del minino, se dio cuenta de la irrealidad de la escena—. Cállate, que tu descendencia depende de mí.

Tras dejar al animal en la veterinaria, Levi decidió acabar con sus dudas y abrir el sobre. Leyó varias hojas sin encontrarle mucho sentido hasta que reconoció un dato en especial. Era el mismo que Hanji le mostró cuando se enteró que esperaba al pequeño Ezra. Revisó la hora en su teléfono. Tenía tiempo para comprarle un regalo a Mikasa antes de volver.

—Vaya… _un pequeño mocoso_.

Las tiendas aledañas a la veterinaria permitieron que Levi disfrutara de la idea. Se detuvo frente a los aparadores donde se exhibía ropa para bebé y sintió una irracional necesidad de comprar un mameluco azul que lo llamaba intensamente. De forma automática entró a pedirlo, bajo la atenta mirada de dependientes y clientas, pidió que lo envolvieran después de pagarlo.

Todavía parecía irreal la noticia. Y algo dentro de él lo enorgullecía por ser el portador de buenas noticias. Deseaba compartir aquella preciosa noticia con su familia, sin embargo, sabía que no sería posible.

Después de que su relación se hiciera de índole público, Mikasa y él, tuvieron que sobrepasar muchas pruebas en el camino; como el hecho de ser juzgados y rechazados por su propia familia.

Tras el cambio de pensamiento por una más triste, Levi espantó todo aquello y se enfocó en que ahora ampliarían más su familia. Ya no serían solo ellos y el gato arisco, sino también un pequeño que venía en camino.

.

 _Capítulo cinco; Nuevo integrante, el maldito gato que sigue pegado a ella y, ¿qué es la felicidad?_

Luego de la noticia sobre el bebé, Mikasa tenía especial cuidado. Mantenía su rutina con Rivaille, sin embargo, de forma indirecta tendía a ponerse en peligro sin darse cuenta; situación que Levi le señaló cuando la atrapó todavía subiendo a la azotea de madrugada.

—Oye, ¿y te desharás de satanás? —Preguntó su esposo viéndola jugar con el gato, que le lanzó una mirada apática como si supiera que hablaba de él.

—Si te conservé a ti —murmuró entre dientes sin dejar de acariciar a su mascota. Sin importar cuanto tiempo llevaba el felino conviviendo con ellos, seguía sin mostrarse dócil con Levi, ni siquiera dejaba que lo cogiera en brazos sin intentar saltarle a la yugular. Suponía que era una constante lucha de ego para demostrar quién era el alfa.

—No es recomendado que esté él —apuntó al gato, quien soltó un elocuente maullido— aquí cuando nazca el bebé.

—Está bien —cedió no muy animada. El pequeño gato había sabido cómo ganarse su afecto de la misma forma en que lo hizo su marido cuando era una adolescente; saber que estarían separados provocó que recordara la época en que sus padres prohibieron cualquier contacto con Levi por razones _inmorales_.

—O puedes educarlo para que no entre a la habitación del mocoso.

Levi jamás admitiría que de alguna manera, pero también le había tomado cariño al gato del demonio. Y por otra parte, tampoco quería ver a su esposa decaída.

—¿Sabes? Ezra me preguntó que significaba la felicidad. Él me explicó que era feliz cuando Hanji dejó de llorar por las noches; cuando la veía reír y divertirse con Moblit. También era feliz cuando veía a Erwin y salían juntos. Me dijo que al principio estaba triste porque sus padres parecían tristes y por eso peleaban y se separaron, pero después entendió que ahora, ambos han vuelto a sonreír.

—Es un niño muy inteligente —comentó Levi—. Tanto como sus padres. —Mikasa asintió. Era cierto que la relación de Erwin y Hanji era un complemento perfecto, también sabían que la perfección no existía, que simplemente ignorábamos las pequeñas fisuras que destruyen todo. Al final, tanto amor se extinguió, y sin importar que tanto lucharon por reavivarlo y darle una _familia feliz_ a su pequeño hijo, decidieron a veces era mejor separarse y seguir caminos diferentes.

—Y eso es lo que hace a Ezra feliz —comentó Mikasa, regresando al tema—. Además de pasar tiempo con Moblit, parece que ha sabido ganarse su cariño.

—¿Y tú que respondiste? —Levi notó que su esposa evadió esa pregunta.

—Para mí. —Pareció pensarlo unos segundos, en los cuales, su sonriente expresión cambió—. La felicidad es tenerte a mi lado; que me prepares tu té, porque es lo único que puedes _cocinar_ sin incendiar la cocina o intoxicarme; también es verte cada día al despertar y darme cuenta de lo afortunada que he sigo. Y ahora, con la noticia del bebé, no sé qué me pueda hacer más feliz.

Aunque ella sabía perfectamente que toda aquella felicidad era verdadera, quería más; quería a su madre alentándola, diciéndole que el miedo era normal y que todo estaría bien; quería a su padre abrazándola y maldiciendo a Levi por profanar a su preciosa hija: quería los consejos de su tía Kuchel y las bromas pesadas de su tío Kenny, sin embargo, había perdido todo aquello a cambio del hombre que ahora tenía a su lado.

Y por más que añoraba a toda su familia, no cambiaría sus decisiones, porque hacerlo significaba que se arrepentía de enamorarse de Levi, de casarse con él y sobre todo, de concebir al pequeño que crecía dentro de ella, y no era así.

—¿Y qué es la felicidad para ti, Levi?

La respuesta quedó en el aire cuando el timbre sonó. Mikasa veía confundida a su esposo, pues no esperaban visitas. Levi le obsequió una sonrisa mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hasta la puerta.

—Para mí, la felicidad es ver tus ojos brillantes y llenos de vida. Y sé que para lograrlo, a veces hay que perder el orgullo. —Abrió la puerta, dejando ver la figura de sus suegros, de su madre y tío sosteniendo una canasta llena de artículos de cuidado infantil.

—¡Mamá, papá! —Lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en los preciosos ojos de Mikasa ante la sorpresa de ver a su familia reunida otra vez. Rivaille observó a los extraños antes de levantarse de su cómodo lugar y salir de ahí. La mujer embarazada no tardó en ponerse de pie, caminó al principio con duda y después se echó a correr a los brazos de sus padres—. ¡Los he extrañado tanto!

Y él sabía que para hacer feliz a Mikasa, era necesario hacer las pases con sus seres queridos e incluso disculparse por situaciones fuera de su control. Porque si algo era importante para ella, era su familia y sabía que quería que ellos fueran parte de un momento tan especial como su _primer_ embarazo.

Levi se recargó en la puerta, contemplando el cuadro lleno de alegría. Kuchel tiró de la mano de su hermano para adentrarse a la casa y abrazar a su hijo.

—Vaya que tardaste en poner manos a la obra, enano —molestó Kenny cuando logró zafarse de tanta muestra de afecto.

—Ignora a tu tío —murmuró Kuchel tomando del rostro a su hijo. Lo había extrañado tanto y todo por el maldito orgullo que precedía a su familia—. Gracias por hacernos parte de este momento tan especial. El nacimiento de un hijo cambia vidas.

Y así, entre reconciliaciones, disculpas y perdón es que Mikasa volvió a redefinir su significado de felicidad; porque para ella tener a su familia, su esposo y bebé era suficiente para declararse la mujer más feliz.

Y para Levi; para él bastaba con ver la brillante sonrisa de su esposa para darse por satisfecho. Aunque si lograba sacar a la _encarnación del mal_ de la vida de Mikasa, sería -sólo un poquito- más feliz.

.

* * *

.

Al final Levi le tomó cariño al gato que es igual de arisco que él. ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Quería hacer otra cosa, pero al final terminé mezclando ideas y me ha gustado el resultado.

El fic es medianamente inspirado en mi situación con los gatos. Tal como sucedió con Mikasa, rescate a un gatito de la lluvia y poco después se lo tuve que regalar a mi abuela porque no tenía donde poner al gato. Y también tengo dos gatas callejeras que terminé por adoptar.

Creo que es todo; espero que hayan notado las referencias.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	7. Gratitud

**Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin le pertenecen a la malvada llama asesina, digo a Hajime Isayama. A mi sólo me gusta jugar con ellos xD.**

 **La imagen de la portada pertenece a shira-aot(punto)tumblr(puntocom), visiten su página, tiene excelentes fan-arts.**

 **Las palabras usadas fueron elegidas en la dinámica express del grupo de facebook "La hermandad Rivamika". Si les gusta la pareja, es invitó a unirse, a cada rato hacemos eventos temáticos.**

La palabra de esta semana es **Gratitud,** espero que les guste. Lo dije en la mañana y lo repetiré; el hype por el capítulo 101 me dio mucho material para continuar aquí, sin embargo, esta trama ya la tenía pensada desde antes así que no quise hacerla a un lado.

Recomiendo poner de fondo: La Danza del Fuego, Kelpie y Brujas, de Mago de Oz. Esas canciones me inspiraron a escribir el fic.

 **AU medieval. Rivamika. Rated; T. Mención del triangulo amoroso EruMikaLevi**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Gratitud**

 _Y sin importar la estima que alguna vez le tuvo, se dio cuenta que hay ocasiones donde tienes que elegir entre lo que_ quieres _y_ debes _hacer, provocando un sentimiento de incertidumbre que puede desencadenar un caos._

La decisión fue tomada; acusada de herejía, fue condenada a la horca.

Se escucharon los gritos de alegría y de molestia; quejas y felicitaciones. Y él se limitó a observarla; sin importar las humillaciones a la que fue sometida, era incapaz de desviar o bajar la mirada, mantuvo su característico porte imponente que intimidaba a más de uno.

Las razones que hicieron que él se fijara en ella, fueron las mismas que la condenaron.

Por un instante, sus miradas coincidieron; a través de una silenciosa comunicación que hizo saber que conocía su destino y lo aceptaba.

—Mika. —Presionó sus labios con fuerza cuando el nombre se escapó de su boca sin permiso.

La condena se llevaría a cabo en tres días; cuando la luna desapareciera del cielo y los poderes de seres míticos como ella -o eso creían los estúpidos aldeanos al dejarse guiar por rumores mal intencionados- eran inhabilitado.

El cazador la siguió con la mirada, lleno de impotencia por ser incapaz de abogar por ella; cualquier palabra empleada para demostrar su inocencia sería la misma que usarían para acusarlo a él de ser su cómplice.

Decidido, siguió al juez que dictó la sentencia. Las pruebas eran poco fiables y sin fundamentos, sin embargo, parecían ser suficiente para aquella bola de ignorantes que acusaba de brujería todo lo desconocido para ellos.

¿Y cómo es que todo había desencadenado a aquella decisión?

La respuesta no era tan sencilla.

Después de ver al hombre de rubios cabellos entrar a su oficina, no tardó en inmiscuirse también, atrancando la puerta tras de sí.

—Pensé que protestarías —comentó el juez sin siquiera girarse; se quitó el sombrero y abrigo, acomodándolo en el perchero frente a él—. Aunque de haberlo hecho, su relación se habría vuelto de índole público y terminarías a su lado, colgado.

—¿Por qué? —Fueron las únicas palabras que escupió llenas de rabia irascible.

—Escuchaste los testimonios de las aldeanas; la bruja seducía a los hombres a media noche para robarles el alma. Parece suficiente para acusarla de herejía.

Levi presionó sus manos con fuerza; fugazmente la imagen de la joven acusada, bañada por la luz de la luna acudió a su memoria. Con largos cabellos tan negros como la noche, iris con una firmeza comparable a la del acero, rasgos exóticos y piel de porcelana: Mikasa emulaba ser una muñeca deseada por muchos e inalcanzable para simples mortales.

—Blasfemias —murmuró observándolo con una ira chispeante—. Mentiras creadas por mujeres celosas de que sus maridos vayan constantemente tras ella.

—Comprendo mejor que cualquier otra persona que hayas caído bajo los encantos de la bruja. Es hermosa y desborda una sensualidad irresistible.

—¡No te atrevas a hablar así de ella! —Objetó conteniéndose para no matar al juez ahí mismo. El hombre rubio de ojos tan azules como el cielo miró a Levi un par de segundos—. No, tú. Y menos después de lo que hiciste afuera.

—Seguí la lógica social —respondió Erwin sin inmutarse tomando asiento frente a su escritorio—. Falta la confirmación del clérigo Nick, sin embargo, creo que hemos seguido el protocolo para estas situaciones.

—Acusar y sacrificar jóvenes inocentes para saciar la sed de sangre de un pueblo ignorante —escupió Levi, asqueado—. Eso no es lógica ni protocolo.

—Nimiedades —argumentó el juez, revisando los documentos que le enviaría al clérigo—. Y te recomendaría dejar de rondar por el bosque.

—¿Y ahora me mandas?

—Aun con la bruja bajo custodia, no podemos asegurar la protección de las personas que frecuentan el bosque.

Levi bufó, irritado. Él era un cazador con años de experiencia, _casi_ educado en la naturaleza. Conocía mejor el bosque que a las propias personas.

—¿Esperan más brujas? —Lanzó con sorna, para provocar. Claro que lo hacían; tenían que seguir infundiendo miedo para controlar a las personas.

—Retírate —ordenó Erwin.

.

Caminó por lo que parecían horas. Miró a su alrededor, las casas comenzaron a ser menos infrecuentes hasta desaparecer de su vista. Todavía sentía la calidez del sol golpear su piel.

—Camina —ordenó un guardia cuando la sintió detenerse. El orgullo le impedía preguntar a donde la llevaban, sin embargo, la cuestión carecía de sentido verdadero para ella.

Tres días. Tres extenuantes y extensos días.

Sabía perfectamente que aquello de la luna oculta era una mentira para lograr tenerla en custodia más tiempo del estrictamente requerido.

Y conocía las razones para que fuera así; el juez Erwin Smith. El mismo hombre que la declaró bruja frente al pueblo y condenó a la hoguera para pagar por sus crímenes.

—Bastardo —murmuró bajo. El guardia tiró con fuerza de las cadenas en sus manos al escucharla. Una cínica sonrisa floreció en sus labios—. Pobre humano; dejarlo solo a merced de una bruja tan poderosa.

—Guarde silencio.

—Supongo que no escuchaste los rumores, ¿o sí? —Ella no lo negaba, le causaba cierta satisfacción jactarse de su falsa reputación. Incluso parecía divertido jugar con la mente de personas débiles y crédulas. Un tirón de cadenas fue la única respuesta. Mikasa prefirió ahorrar fuerzas.

—Llegamos. —Se detuvieron en medio de la nada. La mirada escéptica de Mikasa instigó al guardia a tirar de una manija que se encontraba en el suelo para descubrir una compuerta pérdida entre la tierra y las hierbas—. Camina.

El primero en ingresar fue el guardia. Mikasa siguió con duda los pasadizos. La luz de la antorcha que llevaba el hombre apenas iluminaba un metro de distancia. Aquel lugar era desconocido para ella; creyó ingenuamente que sería llevada a prisión y tratada como una criminal, sin embargo, olvidó que fue acusada de _brujería_ y por ende, se le daría un trato diferente. El ambiente era húmedo, no tardó en llegarle el olor a moho, tierra húmeda y a…

—¿Qué es este lugar? —Cuestionó aguantando las náuseas.

—Bienvenida a Paradise, _concubina del diablo_.

Se abrieron paso hasta un extenso salón iluminado. Mikasa reconoció muchos de los aparatos en el mismo y un sentimiento de angustia reemplazo al asco.

—¡Una nueva inquilina! —Una voz chirriante le dio la bienvenida. Ante sus ojos apareció un hombre castaño de lentes con un peculiar semblante de excitación—¡Pasa, pasa! —La sonrisa de satisfacción del guardia cuando la libero provocó su momentánea cólera.

—Ni siquiera pienses en escapar —advirtió al leer sus intenciones—. Desconoces la extensión del laboratorio. Te perderías y morirías entre sus pasillos antes de ver la luz del sol —comentó guardando los grilletes—. Más vale que seas dócil y colabores con el doctor Zoe, tiene tiempo que no capturamos a una como tú.

 _Como tú._

¿Cuántas veces habrá escuchado esas dos palabras a lo largo de su vida?

—Ven. —Una áspera mano presionó su muñeca hasta guiarla a una de las múltiples puertas—. Por el informe, tengo entendido que fuiste acusada de brujería. Más específicamente de sacrificar hombres para absorber su vitalidad. ¡Maravilloso!

En ese momento, Mikasa temió más por su vida. La horca y la hoguera parecían opciones más civilizadas que dejarla en manos de este…

—Quita esa cara de espanto —pidió el hombre, empujándola dentro de la habitación—. Por ahora, puedes ponerte cómoda. El camino suele ser agotador. Esta noche descansaras y mañana iniciaremos las pruebas.

De un golpe, la puerta frente a ella fue cerrada y después escuchó el distintivo sonido de cadenas. Soltó un suspiro revisando la habitación donde se encontraba; sin ventanas. Un pequeño gran problema. Pensó en avisarle a sus hermanas donde se alojaría apenas ingresase a la celda, sin embargo, no tenía manera de hacerlo y se cuestionó dónde estarían los conductos de ventilación.

 _¿Ahora qué quieres de mí, Erwin Smith?_

.

Y es que para algunas personas todavía parecía irreal el juicio de Mikasa Ackerman. Sin embargo, lo aceptaban con suma docilidad. Al fin y al cabo era una foránea que había llegado de la nada, trayendo caos y destrucción.

 _Fanfarrearías_. Pensó Levi. Lo que verdaderamente hacían los aldeanos era culpar a una chica de sus problemas para evitar resolverlos ellos mismos.

Según los rumores que había escuchado, aunados a las falsas pruebas, Mikasa seguía siendo acusada injustamente.

Que las mujeres arremetieran con ella, celosas de que sus maridos fueran insistentemente a buscarla mientras se bañaba a la intemperie seguía sin ser razón justa para acusarla de brujería. Pero claro, esos hombres infieles preferían lavar sus culpa en ella; acusándola de seductora empedernida, de ser una mujer dispuesta a tentarlos para hacerlos caer en sus redes.

Aunque Levi estaba de acuerdo en cierto punto; Mikasa lograba tentar a más de uno con sus inocentes encantos.

Cuando escuchó que una joven soltera se había mudado, había pasado de largo de los cotilleos y chismes pueblerinos. Prefería la calma y tranquilidad que le ofrecía el bosque. No la conoció hasta varios meses después, al encontrarla dormida entre las raíces de un árbol.

Aquel encuentro no fue significante, Levi concordó con las palabras de otros trabajadores; la muchacha era realmente hermosa. Sin embargo, no le interesaba iniciar sórdidos romances, mucho menos formar una familia.

Y el tiempo siguió su curso; el cazador parecía sorprendido a veces de seguirla encontrando durmiendo al entre las raíces de los árboles, aunque llamaba más su atención descubrir cómo era abrazada por las cortezas, casi fundiéndose con la tierra y el árbol.

—Señor Levi. —La voz enronquecida de un muchacho joven castaño y de grandes ojos verdes sacó de sus recuerdos al aludido—. ¿Podría ser mi maestro? —pidió armándose de valor. Levi frunció levemente el ceño, asimilando las palabras del que todavía tiene rasgos de ser un chiquillo.

—¿Sabes que soy un cazador y no un herrero, verdad, mocoso? —Los ojos del muchacho brillaron intensamente. Él lo sabía mejor que nadie; todo el pueblo lo sabía. El solitario Levi era el mejor cazador con una experiencia abrumadora y Eren quería aprender de él.

—Así es, señor. —Levi detalló sus rasgos. Tenía potencial, lo admitía, sin embargo, el brillo en sus ojos provocaba una sensación de que debería de perdurar más.

—Regresa en unos años —habló lento—. En ese entonces, serás mi pupilo —aceptó. Aunque no era lo que Eren deseaba, estaba agradecido por al menos, ser considerado.

Un carruaje atrajo la atención de Levi, olvidándose del mocoso. Durante ese día había buscado incansablemente el paradero de Mikasa, sin tener ningún tipo de pista. La prisión se encontraba vacía al igual que las oficinas de gobierno y que la iglesia.

—¿Dónde estás, Mika? —preguntó al aire. Un presentimiento lo impulsó a seguir aquel carruaje con destino desconocido—. ¿Dónde te habrá metido Erwin?

.

Reconoció el sonido de las cadenas. Debido a la falta de luz de la habitación, la mujer no sabía si el sol se había metido o salido.

—¡Buenos días, bella durmiente! —Saludó efusivamente el mismo hombre castaño del día anterior al abrir la puerta de golpe—. Veo que todavía tienes sueño. Lamento informarte que es un día ajetreado y por ello, ya no puedes descansar, así que, ¡arriba!

Mikasa lo observó entre sus pestañas. Apenas había pegado un ojo desde que ingresó a la habitación que estaba acondicionada con una cama y un ropero. Pensó en destrozar todo para forzar la puerta, sin embargo, un extraño sentido común insistía en que aguardara al momento correcto.

—¿Por qué me trajeron aquí? —Preguntó. La voz le salió rasposa debido a la sequedad. No había probado sorbo alguno de agua.

—¡Que mal anfitrión he sido! Acompáñame y te daré agua. —La sonrisa que le obsequió a la muchacha, no hizo más que erizarle la piel—. Verás, desde hace tiempo, las brujas han sido un problema; una plaga.

— _Una paria_ —agregó ella, recordando las palabras que le gritaron después de su sentencia. Comenzaron a caminar por corredizos que ella intentó memorizar en vano; todo se veía relativamente igual.

—Así es. Por años han sido juzgadas y condenadas a muerte tras ser encontradas culpables.

—¿Y si son inocentes? ¿Qué sucede si descubren que son mujeres inocentes? ¿Aún continúan con este inhumano trato?

—Llegamos, puedes comer lo que gustes. —Hange evadió la pregunta, abriendo las puertas de un gran comedor—. Personalmente no considero esto un trato inhumano, más bien, _hogareño._

La duda residía en los ojos de Mikasa.

—No —determinó cruzándose de brazos. Durante todo el maldito trayecto no había visto ningún tipo de animal que fungiera el rol de mensajero y aquello comenzaba a minar su paciencia.

—No es una pregunta —agregó el hombre, empujándola dentro de la habitación—. Y de ser tú, aprovecharía _la última cena_.

Cuando quiso arremeter contra el hombre, la puerta fue cerrada de golpe. Mikasa empujó la puerta e intentó de abrirla desesperadamente, sin resultado alguno. Y como medida de resignación, elevó un pensamiento al cielo, esperando que alcanzara a la otra persona.

 _Perdóname, Levi._

.

—¡¿A dónde mierda la llevaste?! —Era el segundo día después del juicio de Mikasa y seguía sin saber absolutamente nada de ella. Ni siquiera sus contactos supieron darle una pista. Erwin yacía imperturbable en su silla, observando el arrebato del hombre que muchos consideraban _el más fuerte_.

—Está custodiada —Se limitó a responder.

—¿Dónde? —Preguntó nuevamente Levi, con el odio e ira llameando en sus ojos.

—No es de tu incumbencia.

—¡Esas acusaciones son mentira! —Insistió—. ¡Y lo sabes! ¿Acaso todavía sigues molesto porque ella me eligió a mí? —cuestionó ladeando la cabeza y con un gesto cínico—. Eras tan poco hombre para ella.

—No juegues con fuego, Levi —advirtió Erwin, irguiéndose.

—Es eso —dedujo—. Todo este teatro porque una muchachita prefirió al cazador sobre la figura de autoridad…

—¡No es cierto! —Levi sonrió complacido cuando lo vio perder la cordura por unos instantes. Esperaba que por uno de esos deslices le revelara la información que tanto ansiaba—. La señorita Ackerman disfrutó perfectamente del tiempo que compartió conmigo, a diferencia de tus creencias, he sido yo quien terminó ese intento de relación porque la muchacha seguía siendo inexperta. —Levi golpeo con ambos puños el escritorio.

—Mientes —reveló con saña—. Ambos sabemos cómo seguías buscando por las noches en el bosque a Mikasa; la humillante forma en que le suplicaste de rodillas que te permitiera estar a tu lado. Y como te rechazó. —Los ojos de Erwin advertían una tempestuosa tormenta. Levi estaba dispuesto a adentrarse en ese caos inminente para obtener lo que deseaba—. Todo porque se había enamorado de un don nadie.

—Ella no te ama —habló entre dientes, reprimiendo una destrucción mayor—. Ella es incapaz de sentir amor o empatía. Sólo somos títeres que desecha cuando se cansa de jugar.

—¿Dónde está? —Volvió a preguntar Levi, acercándose al rostro del rubio, manteniendo un duelo de mirada.

—Ardiendo en el infierno.

.

En esas paredes de piedra desconocía el pasar del tiempo; para ella podrían ser horas, pero en la superficie apenas serían unos minutos y viceversa.

 _¿Dónde habían quedado sus motivaciones?_

El hombre castaño de lentes, _Hange_ , se repitió dentro de su cabeza para tener algo en que distraerse, había vuelto por ella. Aunque ya no se mostraba tan sensato ni accesible. La tomó del cabello y arrastro hasta la primera sala que vio cuando entró a aquel despreciable lugar.

Una espeluznante y bien equipada sala de tortura.

 _Nada mal_ , pensó todavía sorprendida por lo creativo que podría llegar a ser los humanos. Luchó con uñas y dientes; incluso después de la primera bofetada.

De alguna forma, había logrado someterla. Ese maldito hombre era _muy_ fuerte. No tanto como Levi, pero si más que ella. Y eso ya era decir mucho.

Desgastó sus fuerzas en vano; ni siquiera la seducción funcionó para un hombre tan asexual y de ciencia como ese castaño de lentes.

—Mikasa, ¿verdad? —Cuestionó mientras la encadenaba a una mesa de piedra—. Mi trabajo, es ver que las hace diferentes del resto de los humanos.

—¿Y qué es? —Preguntó después de tirar de sus extremidades, encontrando que estaba completamente inmovilizada.

—Hasta ahora, nada realmente especial.

—No se supone que eso se hace después de que las personas mueren.

—Regularmente así es —confirmó tomando un par de papeles y revisándolos—. Sin embargo, en el caso de las _brujas_ , sus cuerpos son incinerados y como habrás notado, no se puede experimentar con cenizas. Así que se buena chica y quédate quieta mientras te abro.

Mikasa reprimió el alarido de dolor que luchaba por salir de su garganta. Fijo su mirada en los ojos apenas visibles tras los lentes del hombre, esperando ver _culpabilidad_ de la cual aprovecharse, sin embargo, la excitación volvió.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, tolerando el dolor y transformándolo en algo más. Por un breve instante, temió por la vida que radicaba dentro de ella. Volvió a concentrarse, hilvanando pequeños hilos de dolor dentro de sus pensamientos. La sangre brotó de ella. Y todo el fuego de la habitación se extinguió, retrasando el procedimiento.

—Interesante —musitó el hombre buscando cómo encender una antorcha para continuar con el procedimiento. Simpatizaba con el dolor de la joven, pero lo consideraba por un bien mayor. Si podía descubrir de que estaban creados aquellos seres míticos, podría emular su magia y hacer todo más sencillo.

Al final, ella tendría una muerte más piadosa más adelante.

.

—¡Señor Levi! ¡Señor Levi! —Desde el momento en que accedió a ser el maestro del adolescente, el castaño no se había separado de él e insistía encarecidamente en serle de ayuda.

Esperando a que desistiera, Levi le mandó a investigar donde tenían recluida a Mikasa. Eren le cuestionó si era bruja y tras la mirada instigadora que le dio, prefirió usar el nombre de la muchacha.

El segundo día había llegado a su fin y al día siguiente, por la noche, colgaría y quemarían a su amada.

—¿Qué quieres, mocoso?

—Creo que sé dónde la tienen, señor —contó intentando recuperar el aire—. Armin mencionó que vio el carruaje.

—Vamos.

Eren había guiado a Levi fuera del pueblo. Y el bosque comenzaba a tragarlos. Hasta que desapareció y los dejo en una planicie llana y solitaria.

—Según lo que me comentó el señor Hannes; el conductor del carruaje se detuvo aquí —musito confundido—. Pero aquí no hay nada, siento hacerle perder el tiempo, señor Levi.

—Es cierto que hasta aquí llego —confirmó Levi al notar las huellas de las ruedas. La luz de la luna y de sus antorchas era insuficiente para ver si había pisadas en el suelo y a donde conducían, porque aparentemente no había nada.

—¿Entonces?

—No lo sé.

Y las últimas esperanzas de Levi menguaron más que la luna que apenas iluminaba. Mañana desaparecería y con ella, el amor de su vida.

.

Gritos y aclamaciones resonaron en la oscura noche. La repetición de los cargos atribuidos a la bruja enardecía a la población.

Por más que lo intentó, Levi no logró acercarse a Mikasa.

—¡Suélteme! ¡Soy Hange! ¡La bruja escapo y me transformo en ella! ¡Que me suelten! —Levi desvió la mirada, preguntándose qué le hicieron a la voluntad de acero de Mikasa para que se quebrara así. Y una inminente culpa lo invadió, por ser incapaz de protegerla y de velar con ella. Por más que quiso dar un paso al frente y defenderla se mantuvo anclado a su lugar, volviéndose un espectador.

—Lo siento, señor Levi —lamentó Eren al ver a la mujer en un estado tan decrépito—. Tal vez podríamos haberla salvado antes.

Erwin se mantenía imponente en el estrado. Se levantó cuando el verdugo colocó la soga alrededor de la mujer que seguía alegando incansablemente que era otra persona atrapada en ese cuerpo.

—Mi querida Mikasa —susurró el rubio en el oído de la muchacha—. Levi tenía razón. Sólo tenías que haberme elegido a mí y todo habría sido más sencillo y cómodo. Ahora sufre las consecuencias de tus actos.

—¡Smith! —Aunque la voz era la de una joven desesperada, Erwin descifró sorprendido otro tono que no tardó en reconocer como el de su viejo camarada; Hange Zoe—. Era una maldita bruja —agregó con frustrada admiración—. Una jodida bruja que escapó dejándome su castigo. —Los ojos del juez se abrieron desmesuradamente ante una idea tan descabellada.

—Dime algo que solo Hange sepa —pidió para asegurar la veracidad de sus palabras.

—Cuando eras niño, tu padre desapareció; todos creyeron que te abandonó hasta que encontramos su cuerpo colgado en medio del bosque. Te ayude a bajarlo y enterrarlo porque sabías que si lo contabas a otra persona, nos culparían de ello.

—Hange…

—Ten cuidado con ella. Es _una verdadera bruja_. Y bastante _poderosa_ —agregó. Justo cuando Erwin estuvo a punto de anular su mandato. La escotilla se abrió y el cuerpo quedó colgando. Smith tragó el nudo que se formó en su estómago y garganta. Había perdido dos únicas personas que amó alguna vez.

Mientras tanto, lágrimas de frustración se acumularon en los ojos de Levi. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para despedirse, para decirle cuánto la amo; cuánto adoraba verla caminar y dormir en medio de la naturaleza siendo una.

 _Debió_ protegerla, no, _quería_ protegerla de todo mal. Era su forma de corresponderle, de demostrarle gratitud por ser capaz de haberlo amado y de entregarse a él, sin embargo, había fallado.

Todas esas palabras que jamás dijo lo perseguirían por el resto de su vida, como el espíritu de ella, que le aseguraba, _volverían a verse_.

.

 _—Interesante —musitó el hombre buscando cómo encender una antorcha._

 _—¿Sabe por qué no ha encontrado nada en todas aquellas mujeres que ha torturado anteriormente en vida? —La voz de Mikasa se volvió tan sombría como su entorno. Seguía conteniendo su dolor, formando un pequeño capaz de atravesar aquellas lúgubres paredes hasta llegar a sus hermanas._

 _—¡¿Qué es ese…?! —Las palabras del hombre se ahogaron después de ver al pájaro hecho de luz atravesar el techo._

 _—Las verdaderas brujas no se dejan atrapar._

 _El tiempo que paso entre aquel extraordinario hecho y que las puertas fueran abiertas por ráfagas de aire parecía interminable para Mikasa y efímero para Hange, que todavía estaba aturdido por el despliegue de habilidades._

 _Era cierto, nunca había visto a una verdadera bruja, porque ellas no eran crédulas ni presa fácil._

 _De un momento a otro, todas las luces fueron encendidas de nuevo, iluminando dos figuras más de las esperadas._

 _—Pensé que sería más probable tener que rescatar a este barril sin fondo. Creí que eras más precavida, Mikasa. —La voz de una muchacha de preciosos cabellos rubios, ojos tan puros como el cielo despejado y rasgos de ángel provocaron en la aludida la sensación de ser regañada._

 _—¿¡Quiénes son ustedes?! —Cuestionó Hange en un estado de pérdida de la realidad total. En ese momento, las tres centraron su atención en él._

 _—No interrumpas —musitó la pequeña diosa rubia. Con un movimiento de mano, hizo dormir al hombre—. Vaya problemas en los que te metes, Mika —murmuró la muchacha, dejando de flotar para caminar hasta su hermana y quitarle los grilletes que la aprisionaban._

 _—Esperaste hasta que te infringió dolor para poder llamarnos. Inteligente y masoquista —admitió una muchacha castaña que siguió los pasos de su hermana para liberar a la prisionera._

 _—He de suponer que empleaste medidas desesperadas debido a la ubicación._

 _—No habría puesto a mi bebé en peligro de haber encontrado una conexión al exterior para llamarlas —respondió cuando logró sentarse. La abertura en su vientre ardía y provocaba que temiera lo peor._

 _—Permíteme. —La muchacha castaña colocó su mano derecha sobre la herida de su hermana, cerró los ojos y un tenue brillo blanquecino emanó de la unión—. A la otra puedes avisarnos apenas te atrapen, en lugar de esperar hasta que te corten toda comunicación._

 _—Larguemos de aquí. Este lugar me trae malos recuerdos —acordó la rubia, después de contemplar la sala de tortura._

 _—Historia tiene razón —secundo la castaña—. Hay que volver a casa y tomar un gran plato de patatas hervidas para celebrar otra integración al clan._

 _—No iré a casa, Sasha._

 _—Lo harás —decretó Historia—. Al menos hasta que el fruto de tu vientre haya nacido estarás con nosotras. A salvo. Tu guardián falló y sabes lo que significa._

 _Mikasa soltó un suspiro resignado. Levi no había fallado; fue ella quien le impidió hablar durante el juicio; quien implantó en su cabeza ideas demasiado racionales y egoístas para que no se pusiera en peligro. Él, habría dado la vida para evitar que la acusaran y llevaran lejos de sus brazos; sin embargo prefirió aprisionar todo eso y mantenerlo a salvo._

 _—¡No la asustes de esa forma, Hisu! —Sasha notó el semblante descompuesto de su hermana ante la inminente separación hacia su amado. Ella había vivido una situación un siglo atrás, así que sentía la necesidad de consolarla—. Luego de un tiempo, puedes volverlo a ver; aunque falló en protegerte y perdió el título de tu guardián, desconocía la existencia de este pequeño —agregó señalando su vientre todavía plano—, así que tiene derecho de conocerlo._

 _Mikasa les brindó una sonrisa, un poco más esperanzada._

 _Era cierto, solo tenía que tolerar unos meses para volver a verlo. Y cuando el bebé viera la luz del sol, ella podría reencontrarse con Levi._

 _Solo imploraba que el pequeño naciera con una cabellera negra como la noche y no rubia como el oro. De lo contrario, no volvería a ver a su amado._

 _—¿Y qué haremos con él? —Preguntó Historia, asqueada. Mikasa se aproximó al cuerpo inconsciente de Hange y le dio un punta pie en el estimado._

 _—Tengo una idea —murmuró con sádica satisfacción—. Sus manos —pidió a sus hermanas, quienes hicieron un circulo alrededor del cuerpo inconsciente._

 _Tras una breve oración, un halo blanquecino cubrió al hombre, transformándolo y dándole la apariencia de Mikasa._

 _—Dejaras que le den a él tu castigo. —Sasha se encontraba fascinada por la idea—. No lo había pensado así._

 _—Uno injusto, por cierto —mencionó Historia. Tras suspirar se sacudió las faldas antes de dirigirse nuevamente a sus hermanas—. Ahora sí, es hora de volver._

 _Y con un anhelante deseo, Mikasa se alejó de aquel pueblo que la condenó sin consideración a sufrir en el vida uno de los peores castigos que podían existir. La estima que sintió por ellos se apagó. Conocía a personas que se ganaron su gratitud -un sentimiento bastante influyente en su clan- al ofrecerle un trozo de pan mientras la transportaban y era apaleada frente a la multitud._

 _Podría ser bruja; un ser mítico y misterioso, sin embargo, era presa de deseos humanos; como el placer y el amor._

 _—Nos volveremos a ver._

 _Aquellas palabras susurradas al cálido viento estaban destinadas a una persona desesperada y sin esperanzas, que solo añoraba un amor perdido._

 _._

* * *

¡Me tienen de regreso! Esto es lo que pensé originalmente para hacer con esta palabra, aun con el hype, decidí mantener la idea original, ojala les haya gustado. Y espero disculpen los errores de ortografía, son las cuatro de la mañana y no me que quería levantar de la computadora hasta entregarle algo que haya salido de mi corazón.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	8. Honestidad

**Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin le pertenecen a la malvada llama asesina, digo a Hajime Isayama. A mi sólo me gusta jugar con ellos xD.**

 **La imagen de la portada pertenece a shira-aot(punto)tumblr(puntocom), visiten su página, tiene excelentes fan-arts.**

 **Las palabras usadas fueron elegidas en la dinámica express del grupo de facebook "La hermandad Rivamika". Si les gusta la pareja, es invitó a unirse, a cada rato hacemos eventos temáticos.**

La palabra de esta semana es **Honestidad.** Debido al hype por el capítulo 101 y la aparición tan badass de Mikasa, fue imposible pensar en cientos de escenarios posibles y más justificando su intervención y esa _única_ linea que todavía me jode un poquito. Esto va dedicado egoístamente al grupo del Whatsapp de "El harem del Suggar Daddy", en especial al Cerisier Jir y a Judith Valensi, por ser las primeras en leer el inicio de esto.

 **Rivamika. Rated; T**

Fic situado durante el capítulo 101.

.

* * *

.

 **Honestidad**

 _Y era cierto; a veces dolía en el alma darse cuenta del verdadero lugar que ocupas en la vida de las personas que te rodean._

¿Cuántas mentiras circulaban en torno a su relación? ¿Cuáles afirmaciones eran hechas de corazón y cuales empleadas para sacar provecho? ¿Fue demasiado pedir un poco de honestidad?

Se esforzó en olvidar su orgullo herido cuando un incontenible llanto llegó a sus oídos. Los pequeños pulmones parecían desgarrarse con fuerza clamando para que fueran a satisfacer sus necesidades.

Fue lo primero que vio al entrar en la alcoba; la pequeña de apenas tres meses se removía en la cuna, mantenía los ojitos cerrados al igual que los puños.

 _Maldita hora elegiste para hacer esto._

No tenía madera para cuidar de niños, todavía dudaba ser capaz de cargar correctamente a la pequeña en brazos; temía lastimar un cuerpo tan frágil y diminuto con movimientos torpes y toscos.

—¿Qué sucede, Nozomi? ¿Extrañas a mamá? —La niña pareció calmarse por unos segundos al escuchar la voz de su padre. El hombre la cargó en brazos, intentando adivinar que molestaba ahora a su hija.

—¿Quién pensaría que _el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad_ fuera tan dócil y atento con una bebé?

—Es mi hija, idiota —respondió al Comandante de la Legión de Reconocimiento que estaba apoyado en la puerta, contemplando toda la escena—. ¿Qué sabes de ellos? —Un movimiento de cabeza negativo fue suficiente para comprender el alcance de la situación—. Es una terca, cabezota e impulsiva —murmuró entre dientes enfadado—. Después de años de entrenamiento y trabajo en equipo, cualquiera pensaría que aquellas características al menos menguarían porque se había vuelto una líder -y lo hicieron por un tiempo-, sin embargo después del nacimiento de Nozomi, sólo aumentaron.

—Levi, sabes que todos nos sorprendimos por lo sucedido. Ella solo hizo lo que creyó…

—¿Prudente? Dime, ¿dónde está la maldita lógica de dejar a su hija recién nacida para buscar al imbécil de Eren?

—Desconoces sus…

—¿Razones? —Completó meciendo a la niña, el llanto comenzó a disminuir considerablemente—. Vamos, Hange. No intentes de justificarla.

—No lo hago —respondió el otro, adentrándose en la habitación—. Incluso Armin sabe que las decisiones de Eren fueron impulsivas y que nos afectan más de lo esperado. Sin embargo nos sorprendió que Mikasa siguiera sus pasos. Todavía me pregunto cómo convenció a Jean para que la acompañara.

 _Aprendió a usar sus jodidos encantos._ Y él -sin notarlo- fue su primer conejillo de indias; después lo usó para pulir sus habilidades que complementadas a su apariencia, cautivaba más de un corazón, ahora a conciencia.

Continuaba preguntándose qué había sido de la jovencita que se sonrojaba de pies a cabeza cada vez que estaba desnuda frente a él.

—Volverá —comentó Hange, acercándose para hacerle caras a la bebé que no tardó en regalarle burbujeantes risas—. Dudo que pueda estar demasiado tiempo fuera. Nadie quiere separarse de este encanto de niña. —La voz del Comandante se hizo más aguda conforme hablaba, para enfatizar su punto.

—Mataré al _cara de caballo_ por ayudarla —Hange rió. La bebé comenzaba a cerrar sus ojos paulatinamente, probablemente, cansada de llorar y más calmada debido a la seguridad que le proporcionaba su padre—. Apenas pongan un maldito pie en la playa, les daré el peor castigo de su vida a ese montón de mocosos suicidas.

Y el silencio reinó en la habitación, dejando que los adultos se enfocaran en sus pensamientos. Ni siquiera Levi sabía qué diablos cruzó por la cabeza de Mikasa para seguir impulsivamente al idiota de Eren, ¡y menos abandonando a su hija! Vaya que tendría una gran reprimenda apenas volviera; porque tenía que volver, Levi jamás perdonaría que pereciera lejos de ellos. ¡No, señor! Iría a buscarla al mismísimo infierno de ser necesario.

.

—Los _cambiantes_ han sido neutralizados —avisó Jean, colocándose el equipo modificado. Mikasa asintió, continuó vendándose los pechos, le dolían, pero el dolor físico era poco en comparación de su corazón. Anhelaba escuchar la suave respiración de su hija al dormir, la textura suave de su piel y sus distintos olores, caracterizados por la dulzura de un recién nacido—. Aun con un plan tan estructurado, podemos regresar, Mikasa.

—Levi va a matarnos cumplamos o no la misión. Más vale que todo salga bien, quiero asegurar un buen futuro para Nozomi —contestó apretando aún más el vendaje. Se colocó el traje, y con ayuda de Jean, se ajustó las correas—. Gracias.

—Pese a lo que todos vayan a creer apenas volvamos; hay buenas razones para hacer esto. También quiero formar una familia y olvidarme de este infierno —confesó cuando se alejó de ella—. El trabajo en el ejército es bueno, pero no me iría mal una vida más calmada.

—Connie llegó —avisó Sasha, con el traje ya puesto. Durante los cuatro años después de que la verdad fuera revelada, sucedieron muchas cosas, entre ellas, los constantes ataques marítimos al reino; la evolución del equipo anti humano empleado por la Policía Militar Central; y sobre todo, la lucha ya no sería contra titanes sin inteligencia—. También se está cambiando, esperamos órdenes.

—Vamos.

.

La calidez del sol tocó su piel. Y el fugaz recuerdo de la elección del nombre de su hija se estrelló contra él.

 _—Nozomi —murmuró Mikasa al escuchar el primer llanto—. Ella será nuestra pequeña_ esperanza.

 _¿Esperanza?_ Pensó Levi con sorna. _¿Una que abandonaste a primera? ¿Una que descartaste para seguir al imbécil de tu hermano?_

—¿Tan temprano y ya maldices a Mikasa? —Levi enfrentó la mirada de Hange. Bebió del té que tenía en la mano, regresando la vista a la ventana.

—¿Qué quieres? —Inquirió.

—No encontré a Nozomi.

—La nodriza vino por ella. —Hange asintió, satisfecho por la respuesta, sin embargo, todavía sentía curiosidad por los pensamientos de Levi; sabía que detrás de toda esa burbujeante ira, había un orgullo herido y un corazón roto.

—Armin tiene noticias —agregó para llamar si atención—. Un barco ha tocado puerto al este de la isla.

—¿Qué? Los únicos ataques que hemos recibido has sido en el sur, ¿por qué repentinamente irían al este?

—No es un barco de guerra —caminó con paso firme, sacando la nota que le pasó horas atrás el rubiecito—. Tiene este emblema y han pedido hablar expresamente contigo. —Levi no tardó en reconocer la marca que tenía su esposa en la mano derecha—. Esperaba que tuvieras al menos un idea de qué significa esto —agregó señalando el dibujo.

 _¿Qué hiciste, Mikasa? ¿Cuál es el verdadero plan? ¿De verdad te fuiste para seguir a Eren?_

—Llama a Armin y ordena que preparen caballos. Iremos al distrito de Holst.

.

El sonido del inconfundible rayo los alertó; los presentes intercambiaron miradas, la señal se había adelantado. La primera en saltar fue la Capitana Ackerman, seguida del Capitán Kirstein y los escuadrones al mando de cada uno. La pericia con la cual se movían a través de la ciudad, era asombrosa, no parecía que tuvieran apenas unas semanas infiltrados.

Mikasa alcanzó a ver a la lejanía el carruaje con la marca del clan del este. Fugazmente recordó la conversación con Kiyomi y las alianzas que formó. Sacudió los pensamientos, aferrándose al presente.

—Neutralicen fuerzas —ordenó cuando aterrizaron en uno de los techos. A esa distancia veían la pelea entre Eren y, quien suponía, era _el titán martillo_ —. Apéguense al plan. Es probable que alguno de los _cambiantes_ logre escapar, así que estén atentos por si llega a caer otro rayo y donde; recuerden reagruparse si eso sucede.

—Aquí tiene, Capitana. —Un soldado le entregó las lanzas relámpago modificadas que robaron del laboratorio de Hange—. Permítame. —Tardó un par de minutos mientras los ajustaba en su traje; los demás soldados seguían sintiendo admiración por ella. La fuerza de los Ackerman todavía impresionaba; por suerte, ya era fácil que la vieran de una forma más humana luego del embarazo. Después de Levi, era la única capaz de soportar tanto peso y mantener el equilibrio.

—¿Dudas? —Podía ver el miedo en los ojos de algunos soldados, determinación en otros; en los veteranos como ella, había reconocimiento y una apagada sed de venganza que contrastaba con una luminosa esperanza.

—¿Volveremos a cenar carne?

La ilusión de una sonrisa recorrió los labios de Mikasa ante la típica pregunta de Sasha.

—Probablemente será la última vez que la pruebes —respondió Jean, bromeando para romper la tensión—. El Sargento Levi va a asesinarnos cuando lleguemos a casa.

—¡Seremos héroes! —Protestó la castaña con un extraño puchero—. ¡Deberían hacernos un banquete de bienvenida!

Un estridente sonido atrajo su atención.

—Es el momento —determinó ajustando su armamento. Jean asintió y se acercó a ella.

—Recuerda no hacer algo muy _Jeager_. Hay una personita que depende de ti… además no olvides que Nozomi necesita de su madre. —Mikasa frunció el ceño al entender la broma sobre Levi y su hija—. ¡Ahora! —ordenó Jean, siendo el primero en aventurarse hasta el techo donde estaban los militares disparando.

Mikasa se quedó en su lugar, siendo una espectadora impaciente.

Cuando regresara a la isla habría muchas preguntas que responder;

 _¿Por qué se fue?_ Una misión con la promesa de paz que Eren saboteó sin saberlo durante su improvisado escape.

 _¿Por qué fugarse con pocos soldados y armamentos?_ De hacer público el tratado de alianza, habrían pensado lo peor y, quizá, negarse a siquiera hablar.

 _¿Eso la justificaba de dejar a su hija?_ No. Maldita sea, no. Todavía deseaba robar un barco en las noches para regresar a casa, al calor que le proporcionaba su hija y la protección de Levi.

Y después estaba el enano gruñón del que se había enamorado y formado una familia. Tendría que darle muchas explicaciones.

Ahora que veía a Eren luchando con la misma determinación de antaño, sin la impulsividad que lo caracterizaba se dio cuenta que algunas persona no cambian del todo. Y aunque él no lo hiciera, seguía siendo su _familia_ o una parte de ella.

Tocó la bufanda; acariciándola y recordando la calidez que le proporcionó -cuando perdió todo la primera vez, incluso la _esperanza_. Sonrió ante el recuerdo de Levi escondiéndola y reclamándole el trato tan preferencial al trozo maloliente de tela; en sí, era más el simbolismo que la prenda lo que molestaba al enano. Era la primera vez después de bastante tiempo en que volvió a usarla alrededor de su cuello, pese a las recomendaciones de Jean.

 _—Te cortaste el cabello para no tener distracciones y usas_ esa cosa _otra vez._

Eren moriría. No en Mare, pero lo haría inevitablemente debido a la maldición de Ymir. Y ella quería tener a _toda su familia_ reunida al menos una vez.

Una profunda herida se abría en su corazón desde la primera vez que vio una pelea entre sus hermanos; cada uno defendiendo ideas opuestas e incompatibles. Y ella, lastimosamente se mantenía en medio, sin tomar partido y evitando la elección de mandos. Por esa razón fue más sencillo hacer una excursión a las tierras del mar del Este, también para la infiltración en Mare las complicaciones fueron menores.

La cabeza titán de Eren había desaparecido y podía notar como las iris esmeraldas leía cada uno de sus pensamientos y descifraban su alma.

—Hazlo ahora, Mikasa. —Cerró los ojos con fuerza antes de lanzarse y seguir el plan. La fuerza de las lanzas relámpago habría tirado a cualquier otro soldado. Se acercó hasta la nuca del titán martillo y las soltó. Se impulsó para alejarse y aterrizar en el titán decapitado de Eren—. Estoy agradecido de que todos están aquí por mí.

 _No es por ti_. Respondió para sí misma. Por culpa de él tuvieron que adelantar su propio plan, _casi_ sacrificar una alianza que podría significar el final de la guerra. Y todo arruinado por la impulsividad de Eren.

—Eren, por favor, regresa a casa —musitó cansada. Cansada de ir tras él, cansada de tener que limpiar la destrucción que causó, por eso Armin se había distanciado, por eso ella había preferido quedarse resguardada en casa cuidando de su hija y disfrutando de la compañía de su pareja.

Y sí Mikasa se arrepentía de algo durante lo que le quede de vida, sería de no haber sido honesta con Levi.

Cobardemente huyó sin dejar siquiera una nota. Sabía mejor que nadie que sus antecedentes darían pie a conclusiones erróneas y no podía defenderse estando del otro lado del mar.

Incumplió a esa promesa con el hombre que decidió compartir su vida, generando un quiebre que dudaba poder reparar.

Al final, la honestidad no era su fuerte; podía engañar al mundo, incluso a sí misma sobre sus intenciones y no le importaba, pero Levi, joder, que él era un caso especial. Él confió en ella esperando un trato mutuo, uno que Mikasa rompió egoístamente en un vano intento de recuperar la paz.

—No —contestó el otro con su asquerosa determinación que minó la paciencia de Mikasa años atrás.

—Olvida las cortesías. Te arrastraré hasta Shiganshina de ser necesario, conocerás a tu sobrina y te vas a quedar tranquilo por lo que te queda de vida, o me aseguraré de hacerte vivir el infierno otra vez —advirtió conteniendo su ira.

Por que contra todo pronóstico, Mikasa Ackerman se había infiltrado en Mare por razones más lógicas y sensatas que rescatar el idiota _de su hermano._

 _._

* * *

.

Cuando termine de escribir el fic, a las cinco de la mañana, la bateria de mi computadora murió sin dejarme publicar. Ahora en la tarde he podido agregar y detallar más ciertas escenas.

Sin querer, todos los fic's del ABC del amor están conectados, por si quieren intenta descifrar cual es la de este fic.

¡Hasta la próxima! ¡Feliz y prospero año nuevo!


	9. Inmarcesible

**Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin le pertenecen a la malvada llama asesina, digo a Hajime Isayama. A mi sólo me gusta jugar con ellos xD.**

 **La imagen de la portada pertenece a shira-aot(punto)tumblr(puntocom), visiten su página, tiene excelentes fan-arts.**

 **Las palabras usadas fueron elegidas en la dinámica express del grupo de facebook "La hermandad Rivamika". Si les gusta la pareja, es invitó a unirse, a cada rato hacemos eventos temáticos.**

La palabra de esta semana es **Inmarcesible.** Fic dedicado a Cerisier Jin por saturarme whatsapp. Disfrutalo, jamoncito :)

 **AU. Rivamika. Rated; K**

.

* * *

.

 **Inmarcesible**

Hay situaciones que duelen en el alma; calan en lo más profundo del ser.

Una vez escuché que había un tipo de dolor indescriptible ante una pérdida, era incluso tan doloroso que no tenía un título; porque cuando muere tu pareja, enviudabas; y cuando los padres mueren, te vuelves huérfano.

 _Entonces, en este momento, ¿en qué se volvieron ellos?_

Los gritos resonaron en la sala de operaciones; doctores dando indicaciones y voces llenas de nerviosismos, sin embargo, no había podido escuchar el sonido que más anhelaba.

—¿Por qué no llora mi bebé? —musitó la mujer de largo cabello negro y frente sudorosa borde del pánico. Los doctores la ignoraron otra vez, centrando toda su atención en el bebé que se mantenía silencioso desde que fue extraído del cuerpo de su madre—. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Dónde está mi bebé? —Insistió ante la falta de respuesta, intentando levantar el cuello para saber que sucedía a su alrededor.

—Saquen a la madre —ordenó uno de los doctores que revisaba al bebé. Lamentablemente el sonido más anhelado fue el más ausente; en los pequeños pulmones del bebé nunca pudo ingresar el aire y el corazón rápidamente se apago.

—¡No! ¡Quiero a mi bebé! —Una enfermera se acercó para empujar la camilla, ella se aferró a la mano de la mujer vestida de blanco y le imploró por información. Sintió un pinchazo en el brazo y todo se volvió borroso.

.

Si algo he aprendido con el tiempo, es que el dolor de una pérdida es inmedible. Sólo otra persona que lo ha perdido todo podría entenderlo, sin embargo, cada persona siente con una intensidad diferente.

Al abrir los ojos, sus iris se enfrentaron a una pesadilla continua. Tocó su vientre, encontrándolo vacío y el miedo la invadió otra vez. Él se encontraba ahí, con ella; presionando su mano en signo de apoyo, sin embargo, el hombre bajo sentía la misma ansiedad y nerviosismo que su esposa.

Diría que terminas por acostumbrarte a ver rostros llenos de dolor, de ira y tristeza; pero no es así. Al menos nunca lo había sido para mí.

—Lo sentimos. —La joven de veinticuatro años se negaba a aceptarlo, que apenas un día antes su bebé se encontraba sano y salvo en la comodidad de su vientre y ahora…

Por su lado, a él todavía le costaba asimilar la noticia. Parecía tan lejana la realidad; ellos habían planeado su vida juntos, viendo crecer a su retoño, a ese cachito de ambos.

Y ahora lo se había ido, sin siquiera despedirse ni darles tiempo de aceptarlo.

Durante el tiempo que he tenido este trabajo, nunca vi expresiones llenas de tantas emociones, colisionando unas contra otras.

Y de repente; nada. Desaparecieron.

.

Cuando pierdes a tus padres, te vuelves huérfano. Cuando pierdes a tu pareja, te vuelves viudo. Pero, ¿qué sucede cuando un padre pierde a su hijo? ¿Acaso existía una palabra capaz de englobar todo ese sufrimiento?

Los primeros días después de la muerte de su primogénito, la joven pareja vivía sumergida en un silencioso y agonizante dolor. Apenas eran capaces de intercambiar un par de frases al día. Y ese matrimonio que era tan indestructible como el acero, comenzaba a oxidarse.

¿Qué queda cuando sientes que lo perdiste todo?

Él, arisco y frío, rompió su máscara de aparente indiferencia para compartir el dolor y buscar consuelo en su esposa.

Ella, que apenas había recobrado esa chispa vivaz, volvió a apagarse progresivamente, dejando cenizas de aquella llama abrazadora.

Por mi experiencia, tenía la certeza del futuro de la pareja; lo había visto demasiadas veces en diferentes épocas.

Aunque debo de mencionar que _ellos_ eran _diferentes_. Cuando los visite a lo largos de sus vidas, llevándome a sus seres queridos, ellos me esperaban como si fuera una vieja amiga, sabían que era inevitable y me aceptaban.

.

La decadencia comenzó al descuidarse mutuamente. Previne aquello; era usual que después de una pérdida de tal magnitud, los matrimonios se vinieran abajo.

Y ellos me sorprendieron una vez más.

No mentiré; admiré su determinación y voluntad, aun cuando sentían que no había razones para avanzar, lo hicieron.

Pese a que no volvería a visitarlos hasta mucho más tarde, allá por la etapa final de sus vidas, me hice la promesa de seguirles la pista.

Pasaron bastantes años antes de poder verlos otra vez, ahora, agarrando la mano de una niña y cargando a un bebé. Aun con sus brillantes sonrisas, era capaz de ver en sus ojos una constante oscuridad debido a la pérdida de su primogénito, y me prometí que los recompensaría.

Algún día, quizá en otra vida sería más piadosa o tal vez los visitaría al mismo tiempo para evitar la agonía y soledad del otro.

—Es el cumpleaños de Renzo —escuché de la muchacha que visite años atrás. Todo rastro de inocencia había abandonado sus rasgos, ahora era una mujer madura; aunque mantenía una expresión de calidez.

—¿Hablas de mi hermanito, mami? —preguntó la niña de grandes ojos grises y cabello negro a su lado. Mikasa sonrió y acarició su mejilla.

—Él te cuida desde el cielo, enana —intervino el padre, al notar como se ensombrecía la mirada de su esposa. Levi extendió un brazo para atraer el cuerpo de Mikasa y abrazarla. Todavía dolía aquella herida, y dudaban que algún día fuera cerrada del todo, sin embargo, tenían razones para levantarse cada día y sonreírse mutuamente.

Y era cierto; la existencia de aquel diminuto ser fue tan efímera como un suspiro, pero el amor de sus padres era inmarcesible; porque de alguna extraña manera, los Ackerman trascendía, incluso después de mi presencia.

.

* * *

.

Muy al estilo La Ladrona de libros, la historia es narrada por la muerte.

Este fic fue una idea muy fugaz. En su momento comenté con Cerisier la idea de Mikasa perdiendo a un bebé y del impacto que podría tener. En este caso no quise hacer algo muy elaborado, sin embargo, si solté una que otra lágrimita de cocodrilo mientras escribir.

¡Feliz y prospero año nuevo! ¡Nos leemos en la próxima!


	10. Jovial

**Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin le pertenecen a la malvada llama asesina, digo a Hajime Isayama. A mi sólo me gusta jugar con ellos xD.**

 **La imagen de la portada pertenece a shira-aot(punto)tumblr(puntocom), visiten su página, tiene excelentes fan-arts.**

 **Las palabras usadas fueron elegidas en la dinámica express del grupo de facebook "La hermandad Rivamika". Si les gusta la pareja, es invitó a unirse, a cada rato hacemos eventos temáticos.**

Fic inspirado en la canción de Ha Ash de Llueve sobre mojado. Así que es un intento mal hecho de comedia.

La palabra de esta semana es **Jovial.** Fic dedica a Mikasa Ackerman por su cumpleaños.

 **AU. Rivamika. Rated; K**

.

* * *

.

 **Jovial**

El sol se filtraba por la ventana, cayendo en el rostro de la chica dormida. Mikasa abrió los ojos, cegándose por unos instantes.

 _Debí cerrar las malditas cortinas antes de dormir._

Soltó un bufido, rodando en la cama para darle la espalda al astro fastidioso que invadía su santuario. Apenas volvía a caer en los brazos de Morfeo cuando notó que era inusual que el sol brillara tan intensamente a esa hora. Estiró el brazo hasta la mesilla de noche y cogió el despertador. Lo colocó frente de sus ojos somnolientos para verificar la hora.

—¡¿Pero qué…?! —Abrió los ojos, espabilando completamente. Eran las 8:35 y su hora de entrada era a las ocho. Saltó de su cama, apresurándose a entrar a la ducha—. ¡Maldito despertador de mierda! —Despotricó quitándose la ropa. Ingresó a la ducha, alejándose del agua fría cuando esta tocó su piel—. ¡Ah! —soltó un alarido. Intentó tranquilizarse, recordando que ya era demasiado tarde. Tomó aire y se armó de valor para ingresar al agua fría.

En tiempo record se encontraba envuelta en una toalla y frente a los cajones de su vestidor. Sacó rápidamente un par de bragas y un sostén rojo a juego. Diez minutos después se encontraba enfundada en una falda de tubo y con una blusa blanca. Se aplicó mascarilla y vio su rostro pálido reflejado. Tomó el lápiz para delinearse los ojos, sin embargo, en un movimiento mal hecho, terminó picándose el ojo izquierdo, provocando que ardor además de que se tornase de un peculiar rojo.

—Me pondré lo que resta en el automóvil. —A paso acelerado tomó el maletín y el bolso donde tenía un kit de emergencia. Cerró su departamento y caminó hasta el elevador—. _"Fuera de servicio"_ —leyó el diminuto cartelón que le avisó que tendría que bajar más de cinco pisos con unos despreciables tacones. Apretó los labios y se quitó los zapatos. Casi trotando bajó la escaleras; al llegar al primer piso tenía que forzar al aire entrar dentro de sus pulmones. Hacía tiempo que el ejercicio desapareció de su vida y la verdad era que lo necesitaba de vuelta. Se quejaría con el dueño y lo presionaría para arreglar el elevador antes de que sus piernas lo siguieran resintiendo.

—Buen día, señorita Ackerman —saludó Hannes, el portero luego de verla colocarse los tacones—. Veo que ha sido un inconveniente que el elevador estuviera descompuesto.

—Di-dígale —Mikasa prefirió seguir guardando silencio hasta asegurarse que su voz no volvería a entrecortarse por la falta de aire— dígale al señor Reiss que pago puntualmente mi renta. Estos inconvenientes deberían ser arreglados en la brevedad.

—Que te hayas quedado dormida, Ackerman, no tiene nada que ver con el elevador. —La irritante voz de Ymir la puso peor humor—. ¿Las sábanas se te pegaron o el acostón de turno no te soltaba? —Mikasa rodó los ojos y siguió de largo su camino—. ¡Olvide que el incesto era lo tuyo! —Ignoró las burlonas palabras de la castaña hasta que estuvo fuera del edificio.

—Recuérdale a Rod del elevador, Hannes —pidió, buscando su auto con la mirada—. Ya sabes que a veces se hace el tonto por ahorrarse unas monedas.

—A sus órdenes, señorita. ¡Qué tenga un buen día! —Mikasa asintió y se despidió. Caminó presurosa hasta su Volkswagen plateado. Después de los inconvenientes que tuvo durante su adolescencia con cierto familiar, sus padres se habían esmerado en darle la mejor educación. Por ello, se encontraba viviendo sola en un modesto departamento; teniendo como transporte un vocho, regalo de graduación.

Ni siquiera tuvo suficiente tiempo para rememorar el pasado cuando…

—¡Cuidado! —Aunque la advertencia llegó demasiado tarde. El chico que iba en la bicicleta impactó con Mikasa, provocando que cayeran—. Lo siento —se disculpó el muchacho castaño, luego de ofrecerle la mano a Mikasa para ayudarla a levantarse—. ¿Se encuentra bien?

Mikasa golpeó la mano del muchacho y se apresuró a ponerse de pie, descubriendo su pulcro vestuario manchado. Frunció los labios. Detestaría dar una mala impresión el día que inician las pasantías, eso mancharía su perfecto historial -de por si sucio debido a la tardanza-. Ya no tenía tiempo de regresar y cambiarse de ropa.

—¿Parezco bien? —musitó cabreada.

—Parece estar buena —aclaró el joven, dejando entrever una coqueta sonrisa—. ¿Está lastimada?

Aparte del ego herido y la ropa sucia…

—Sí, sí —respondió con la mirada pegada al suelo, buscando desesperadamente sus llaves y sin prestar atención a la pregunta—. ¿No viste dónde cayeron mis llaves?

—Creo que las vi por —El muchacho se movió unos centímetros, un tintineo después, ambos contemplaron como las aludidas cayeron por las rejillas de la cantarilla— ahí… Lo siento. —Mikasa respiró hondo muchas veces, intentando controlar su malgenio para evitar agarrarlo a golpes—. Puedo llevarte en la bici si tienes prisa. —La mirada gélida de Mikasa fue suficiente respuesta para que el chico decidiera huir antes de morir asesinado—. En ese caso —agregó, subiéndose a la bici—. ¡Bonitas piernas!

—¡Idiota!

Mikasa recuperó su maletín y su bolso. Regresó hasta su edificio para explicarle a Hannes lo sucedido y suplicarle encarecidamente que recuperara sus llaves.

Diez minutos después, se encontraba montada en el primer taxi que se detuvo frente a ella -porque tal parecía que era el peor día que podía tener, debido a que cuatro taxis la ignoraron olímpicamente-; tras indicar la dirección del bufet, decidió ver que podría hacer por su maltratada imagen.

—Va a llover —anunció el taxista, mirando el cielo. Mikasa levantó la vista hasta él, desconcertada. ¡Pero si el cielo estaba totalmente despejado y presagiaba ser un día hermoso! Decidió guardarse su propio pronóstico hasta que llegó a su destino—. Compre una sombrilla, señorita. Se ve que no ha tenido un buen día y no creo que mejore. —Mikasa se limitó a pagarle y apresurarse a entrar al edificio. Ni siquiera quería ver la hora. Ya podía escuchar el sermón que le daría su nuevo jefe sobre la puntualidad.

—¡Preciosas piernas largas! —Buscó a quien dijo tales palabras, sin notar a nadie relevante en la calle. Rodó los ojos mientras subía las escaleras. Empujó la puerta giratoria al mismo tiempo que otra persona lo hacía la lado contrario, provocando que volviera a caer de sentón.

—Maldita sea —murmuró enfadada. Ni siquiera se detuvo a ver quién fue el agresor y entró hecha una furia a las instalaciones. No saludó a nadie, ni siquiera les dirigía la mirada.

—Señorita Ackerman —Nifa, la adorable mujer que fungiría rol de guía, la intercepto a mitad de camino—. Después de que se instale, el señor Berner la espera en su oficina para entregarle los casos que estará revisando. Después de la evaluación preliminar en la entrevista, se determinó que apoyaría en el área de asesoramiento. Por favor, acompáñeme.

Con más calma, Mikasa pudo admirar la oficina. Era un estupendo lugar de trabajo, y más, para ser una pasante.

Dejó escapar un silbido de asombro. Nifa sonrió.

—Esta oficina es la del abogado en jefe; usted estará en aquel escritorio —señaló un desvencijado trozo de madera en el rincón del lugar. Hizo uso de todo su autocontrol para que la quijada no cayera hasta el suelo. Mikasa respiro repetidamente, aceptando que no tardaría en conseguir una oficina así de majestuosa—. Supongo que no tarda en volver, así que puede dejar sus cosas e ir a la oficina del señor Berner.

Mikasa se limitó a dejar el maletín y la bolsa. Maldiciendo en voz baja. Aquel no era el lugar ni el puesto que le prometieron, sin embargo, ya tendría tiempo de comentar la situación con su jefe.

—¿Quería verme, señor? —Cuestionó luego de abrir la puerta, encontrándose la imagen del trasero desnudo de su jefe mientras embestía a una mujer castaña con una pericia indescriptible, sintió como los colores le subieron al rostro—. ¡Vuelvo más tarde! —Articuló, saliendo inmediatamente de ahí.

Ingresó al tocador sin fijarse. Se miró en el espejo unos minutos, se mojó la cara para despejarse -de todas formas ya tenía arruinado el maquillaje y prefería verse al natural-. Cuando se dirigió a la salida notó dos cosas; la primera resultaba ser la razón por la cual halagaban sus piernas. ¡Sí tenía las medias rotas! Y la segunda, los orinales. Frunció el ceño, confundida, hasta que vio a un hombre salir del cubículo, cayó en su error.

¡Entró al baño de hombres!

—¡Q-qué hace aquí! —inquirió el hombre, regresando al lugar de donde salió. Un color carmesí envolvió a Mikasa, seguido de un bochornoso calor. Escapó de ahí, dejando la pregunta en al aire.

—Mikasa. —La voz de Moblit provocó que se sobresaltara. No podía borrar la imagen del blanquecino trasero de su jefe. Berner no parecía el tipo de hombre que hiciera esas cosas en horas laborares; en realidad, Moblit era demasiado considerado y respetuoso con su trabajo. Era su novia, la causante de la incómoda situación tras insistirle hasta persuadirlo. Ya tenía preparada una disculpa hasta que notó el semblante descompuesto de chica—. ¿Te sientes bien? —Ella asintió, con la mirada desviada. Las imágenes de las embestidas volvieron, poniéndola más roja—. No, no lo pareces. Es mejor que te tomes el día. Llegaste tarde, te esperamos para varias juntas y para presentarte a los clientes de la firma —comentó con un tono de visible preocupación—. No podemos permitirnos este tipo de deslices. Y más cuando eres una opción tan prometedora. Sería mejor que volvieras mañana más tranquila.

—¿Qué? —Cuestionó volviendo en sí. No podían despedirla. No en su primer día y menos cuando el día había empezado de una forma tan mierda.

—De verdad lamentaría perder una mente tan brillante como la tuya —musito Berner, todavía preocupado. Quizá la muchacha se encontraba enferma, pero siendo tan comprometida con su trabajo prefirió ir en lugar de cuidar su salud. Y como jefe, no podía permitir que sus empleados estuvieran _mal_ —. Será mejor que regreses a casa.

Todavía incrédula por creerse despedida, Mikasa regresó sobre sus pasos. Ignoró a Nifa cuando la llamó, advirtiéndole algo que no alcanzó a escuchar. Ingresó a la oficina y tomó su bolso, saliendo rápidamente del edificio con el ego herido.

Miró por primera vez su reloj después de salir de su departamento. Eran cerca de las diez del mañana. Soltó un suspiro. Dio dos pasos, cuando el tacón de su zapato derecho se rompió, provocando que casi cayera otra vez.

—Maldición. ¿A quién diablos mate en mi vida pasada para tener este karma?

Terminó por quitarse los malditos zapatos. Se quedó sentada en la escalera, viendo a las personas pasar y las personas la miraban preocupados y con dudas.

 _Sí,_ respondía mentalmente _, sé que parezco una desamparada, pero no es así._

Sintió como algo cayó en su cabello y ahora escurría por su rostro. Llevó la mano hasta el lugar, notando con asco que fue víctima de pájaro. Se quitó las secreciones, asqueada, creyendo que nada podía ir peor.

—Arriba. —La voz de un hombre la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Levantó la mirada hasta el guardia de seguridad del edificio—. Obstruye el paso, señorita.

—¿Y eso a mí qué? —El hombre arqueo una ceja.

—Significa que mueva su trasero de aquí antes de que llame a la policía. —Mikasa rodó los ojos. Lo que menos necesitaba era tener que lidiar con uniformados. Decidió hacerle caso al guardia y ponerse de pie—. Y no olvide sus zapatos, no queremos basura. —Se inclinó a levantar su calzado, notó como el hombre seguía cada uno de sus movimientos, pero enfocado en sus piernas y trasero. Presionó sus labios, cabreada.

—¿Sabe? —Habló con voz gélida—. Puede irse al diablo. —Acto seguido, le lanzó los zapatos al rostro, atinándole en ambas ocasiones y echándose a correr mientras el hombre tardaba en salir de su estupor.

El estómago reclamó la falta de alimento mientras vagaba por la ciudad. No quería regresar a su departamento así que decidió buscar donde saciar su hambre. Ingresó en el primer restaurante que encontró. Sentía las miradas acusadoras, como si ella no perteneciera a ahí. Y sospechaba que era así por sus fachas. Espantó sus pensamientos mientras llamaba al mesero.

—Disculpe, señorita. Antes de tomarle la orden, ¿cuenta con el dinero suficiente para pagar la cuenta?

Los ojos de Mikasa destellaron con un brillo asesino. Aceptaba que su ropa no era la mejor. Venga, ¡ni siquiera tenía zapatos! Pero eso no le daba derecho de que le preguntaran… Optó por sacar la tarjeta de débito y restregársela al mesero antes de largarse de ahí. Tomó su bolso y buscó… y siguió buscando, sin resultados aparentes. Incluso vació el contenido sin encontrar su cartera. Recordó que por las prisas, dejó su fuente de ingresos en el maletín… mismo que se quedó en _Berner &Asociados._

—Tiene razón —contestó con el orgullo herido. Devolvió sus cosas a su bolsa antes de levantarse de ahí y encaminarse a la salida. Sólo podía regresar caminado hasta su edificio y rogar que Hannes haya encontrado sus llaves, al menos así podría ingresar a su departamento.

 _¿Qué más podía pasar?_

En ese momento, sintió algo tibio en la pierna derecha. Bajó la mirada, encontrándose con un perro que tenía la pata levantada y la estaba orinando. El perro acabó y se alejó sin mirarla. Las personas que caminaban alrededor parecían sentir asco, compasión y lástima por ella.

 _A la mierda con todo._

Definitivamente no era su mejor día.

Tomó rumbo hacia su departamento. Los pies le dolían, el estómago exigía alimento y su apariencia daba pena.

Un trueno resonó. En ese momento notó el brusco cambio del clima. Grandes nubes grises surcaban el cielo. No pasó ni un minuto, cuando una torrencial lluvia se desató.

 _El viejo decrepito del taxi tenía razón_ , renegó luego de terminar empapada. Comprendió que fue mala idea salir con una blusa blanca cuando debajo tenía sostén rojo.

Siguió sin rumbo fijo. Los charcos volvía desagradable su caminada. Levantó la mirada al cielo que parecía llorar sin descanso. Y ella quiso hacer lo mismo. Irremediablemente pensó en sus padres, en su familia y en _él._

 _Maldita sea, ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que lo vio?_

Sus padres prohibieron que volvieran a verse. Su relación era una _aberración._

Cuatro años.

O algo así, la verdad, los primeros meses fueron agónicos y sirvieron para descubrir que sentía algo más que _pasión_ por él.

Y ahora…

 _¿Por qué tuvo que llamarla Kuchel ayer para decirle que Levi se comprometió?_

Tibias lágrimas siguieron las gotas que recorrían su rostro.

Un auto pasó a toda velocidad a su lado, levantando el agua del charco más cercano, mojándola más.

Ni siquiera quiso refugiarse debajo de un escaparate. El frío había alcanzado nuevamente su corazón.

Las personas la evitaban al caminar. Se detuvo en un semáforo, escuchando los piropos mal intencionados de conductores y peatones, haciendo a oídos sordos. Del otro lado de la calle, notó un paraguas que parecía demasiado familiar. Apenas cambió la luz, caminó con determinación hacía él. Al confirmar su identidad, se echó a correr hasta él.

—¡Maldito mal nacido! —Gritó enfadada, arremetiendo contra él—. ¡Tanto puto amor que profesabas para que terminaras comprometiéndote con otra!

Soltó el paraguas para sostener las manos de Mikasa y evitar que siguiera golpeándolo. Sus orbes zafiro leían hasta el último pensamiento de las iris plata.

—Mikasa —musito, tirando de ella para poder besarla y callar su absurda palabrería. La lluvia comenzó a empaparlo a él también. Poco importó. La jovialidad con lo que ella actuaba hacía que recordara su edad y el tiempo que pasaron juntos antes de verse violentamente separados.

—Enano de mierda —insistió ella, cuando se separaron—. Comprometido con otra y besándome en medio de la calle.

—Cállate —respondió Levi, uniendo nuevamente sus labios. Ambos sintieron que el tiempo retrocedió. Ese beso pareció el primero, ese que Levi robó a Mikasa para que cerrara la boca; ese que ella aceptó a regañadientes y resistió con fingida indignación, cuando en realidad se moría por volverlo a repetir—. Por fin te he encontrado, Misa.

—Rivaille.

Y ahora, poco importaría que sus padres se volvieran locos porque _eran familia_. Ellos seguían amándose, como el primer día que se separaron. Y aunque su actitud no fuera jovial; se sentían más felices que nunca.

.

* * *

.

La palabra de por si, era complicada para ser aplicada con ellos. Admitiré que la primera versión, terminó siendo un Eremika bastante gracioso, pero al darle un sentido rivamika, cambió completamente y me en-can-to.

Para que tengan en cuenta; las historias están interconectadas. Ciertas palabras siguen la misma línea temporal, para que vayan creando su propia historia. A ver si saben a donde pertenece este fic.

Espero que les haya gustado.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	11. Klaus

**Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin le pertenecen a la malvada llama asesina, digo a Hajime Isayama. A mi sólo me gusta jugar con ellos xD.**

 **La imagen de la portada pertenece a shira-aot(punto)tumblr(puntocom), visiten su página, tiene excelentes fan-arts.**

 **Las palabras usadas fueron elegidas en la dinámica express del grupo de facebook "La hermandad Rivamika". Si les gusta la pareja, es invitó a unirse, a cada rato hacemos eventos temáticos.**

La palabra de esta semana es **Klaus**. Honestamente no sabía que hacer para esta palabra. Y de repente... me encontré escribiendo todo durante una clase. Gracias a mi amado jamoncito que me dejo un precioso review en Inmarcesible -la neta, pensé que a nadie les gustó :'v- y pues, pensé que sería bonito abordar esta palabra en respuesta.

También quería actualizar por mi cumpleaños :3

Fic dedicado a **Cerisier Jin** , a **Judith Valensi** y al harem del suggar daddy.

 **AU medieval. Rivamika. Rated; T.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Klaus**

La venda se cayó de los ojos de Levi después de ver el cuerpo de Mikasa pendiendo de la horca.

 _No. Ella no era Mikasa._

El caos se desató cuando el hechizo se rompió. La sorpresa y confusión de Levi evitaron que reaccionara a tiempo. Fue Eren quién tiró de la mano de su futuro maestro para guiarlo a través del bosque, lejos del tumulto de la multitud encolerizada.

Si aquello fue sólo una visión; un truco. La verdadera pregunta era… _¿dónde estaba Mikasa?_

Se desconocía el paradero de la _bruja_. El Juez Smith perdió la cordura al poco tiempo de iniciar la cacería. Se rumoraba que el hombre al que ejecutó -sin saberlo- fue su amante.

Los primeros días, el Juez ingresó a la pequeña cabaña de Levi, exigiendo la ubicación de la _bruja_. Incluso destrozaron su casa, amenazándolo de complicidad.

—No tendrás su suerte. Serás ejecutado directamente en la hoguera —murmuró el fornido rubio, con la mirada desorbitada y sedienta de venganza.

—Sin importar la sangre que manche tus manos, las acusaciones sin fundamentos y las vidas que cobres… él no volverá.

Aquellas palabras dolieron incluso más que una puñalada. Después de aquello, Erwin se volvió un ermitaño, dedicando su vida a la persecución de la joven de cabellos oscuros, que desapareció un día, sin dejar rastro.

Los meses posteriores pasaron lentos, tortuosos y carentes de emoción para Levi, quien recordaba amargamente una promesa sin cumplir.

Su voluntad, sentimientos y pensamientos fueron liberados, dándose cuenta que aquella racionalidad lo aprisionó para evitar la interferencia en el juicio de Mikasa. Quiso odiarla por alejarlo, sin embargo…

.

La primavera llegó y de una abrumadora manera, una inusual y sobrenatural belleza y alegría la acompañaron. Como si la madre tierra festejara la incorporación de un nuevo hijo.

—¿Maestro? —Pese a que Levi insistía en, no ser llamado de esa forma, terminó por aceptar al mocoso castaño como pupilo. Después de _ella_ , la soledad sabía amarga y austera. Eren todavía estaba dudoso. Levi se había quedado absorto en el paisaje y el muchacho se cuestionaba si se encontraba bien. Últimamente había notado un cambio en su actitud.

—Mikasa —musito, poniendo una rodilla en la tierra e inclinando, haciendo una reverencia a una figura invisible, que en algún lugar lo veía y escuchaba. Tomó una flor del suelo, ofreciéndola al aire—; Klaus. Ese es su nombre. Gracias por permitirme conocerlo.

A este punto, Eren de verdad creía que su _maestro_ había quedado trastocado después del infierno que lo hizo pasar el juez Smith. Y lo comprobó al verlo levantarse con _esa_ escalofriante sonrisa que daba en contadas ocasiones y tenía un aire ciertamente… _sobrenatural._

—Vamos de regreso, Eren.

.

El tiempo pasó tan sutilmente como el viento que se escapa entre los dedos en una tarde de verano.

Un llanto provocó que Mikasa se levantara para ver que incomodaba a su pequeño.

 _Klaus_.

El bebé se removió en la cuna, hasta que sus brillantes orbes eléctricos la miraron directamente, por un momento, pensó que eran los ojos de Levi quienes veían a través de su alma. Fue tan efímero, que se perdió en los recuerdos del pasado. El llanto regresó, sacándola de su bruma, tomó al pequeño en brazos, hablándole con una ternura natural de madre.

—¿Qué sucede, Klaus? ¿Quieres conocer a papá?

—Cuando sea mayor. —Las palabras de Historia fueron tajantes.

—Vamos, Hisu. El pequeño merece conocer a su padre. —Seguida de la rubia que pareció instalarse en la puerta, Sasha abogó por Mikasa. Ella, mejor que nadie conocía la desdicha de perder a su guardián… _y algo más_.

—Y lo hará, no lo dudes —acotó. Y volviéndose nuevamente rígida, se giró para confrontar a Mikasa—. Conoces las reglas. Se nos permite convivir con los humanos cierto tiempo. Conociste a tu guardián, ¡qué bien! Pero no puedes olvidar lo que eso implica.

—No todas tenemos tu suerte —murmuró, abrazando con más fuerza al bebé que cómodamente empezó a alimentarse de su seno.

—No. Es más que suerte lo mío —respondió—. Ymir es demasiado especial, más que un guardián, funge otro rol fundamental. Así que déjate de quejar, que tu sola te metiste en esta situación. De haber permitido que él actuara por ti…

—Habría muerto —contradijo, enfadada—. Lo habrían acusado de ser mi cómplice y habría perecido en la hoguera, después de ver cómo me asesinaban a mí. No podía permitirlo.

—Que orgullo. —La voz de Historia era cansada, como si hubiera escuchado la misma historia cientos de veces—. Venía para avisarte que las tres brujas esperan conocer al niño. Ya has demorado en llevarlo —advirtió.

—¿Es muy egoísta pedir que tenga una vida humana? —Cuestionó, acariciando la mejilla del infante en sus brazos. El niño dejó su pecho un segundo, para tomar el dedo de su madre como chupón. Una sonrisa cálida surco los labios de Mikasa. Pertenecer a su Clan tenía demasiadas implicaciones. En primer lugar, tampoco quería que su hijo estuviese lejos de ella, menos quería separarlo de Levi, sin embargo, las obligaciones con las cuales lo cargaría…

—También puedes entregarlo a su padre —propuso Sasha. Tanto Mikasa como Historia la miraron por un par de minutos.

 _Sasha fue la primera en encontrar a su guardián durante la temporada que pasó con los humanos en sus aldeas; Jean era un buen mozo, hijo del panadero; pese a ser mimado, orgulloso, rayando en lo inútil, logró ganarse el título a pulso, tras cortejar por años a Sasha. Cuando cayó la gran tormenta, Sasha se vio obligada a hacer un trato para salvarlo._

 _—¡Dejadlo vivir! —Suplicó de rodillas ante las tres brujas; María, Rose y Sina eran las encargadas de mantener el equilibrio en la naturaleza—. ¡Haré lo que pidan!_

 _—¿Incluso abandonarle? —Preguntó María, ante la desesperación de la joven bruja. La vista de Sasha estaba nublaba, al igual que su juicio. Quería salvarlo, necesitaba salvarlo con desesperación. Asintió sin dudar—. Bien, dadle esto y decidle que se vaya de esa comunidad, si se queda, morirá. —Un girasol fue entregado a Sasha, quien se apresuró a limpiarse las lágrimas._

 _—Gracias._

 _—No agradezcas, niña —regañó Sina._

 _—No olvides que tus acciones tienen consecuencias. Al rechazar a tu guardián para salvarlo, pierdes la oportunidad de encontrar otro. ¿Sigue siendo tu voluntad salvar a un simple humano y perder tu estirpe?_

 _A la distancia, Mikasa e Historia contenían la respiración. Muchos sacrificios similares habían ocurrido a la largo de la historia, de esa forma el Clan se mantenían controlado._

 _En ocasiones, algunas brujas renunciaban a sus poderes, a su historia para vivir como simples aldeanas con quienes fueron sus guardianes. Las desertoras eran condenadas a una vida agónica y llena de sufrimiento._

 _Si abandonas al clan, pierdes los derechos de ser feliz._

 _Aunque claro, no todas las historias eran así; otras brujas eran capaces de mantener a sus guardianes por el resto de sus vidas; como Historia con Ymir._

 _La despedida que Sasha le dio a su guardián tuvo consecuencias. Cuando se enteró de su embarazo, estuvo en la mira de las tres grandes brujas, que la presionaban en tomar una decisión._

 _Ofrecer a su hija a la naturaleza e iniciarla en el Clan o por otro lado... renunciar a ella también._

 _Sasha hizo jurar a Mikasa que no diría nada del día que la pequeña Sofía vio la luz de la luna llena. También la obligó a tomar a la bebé y llevarla en una canasta hasta la puerta de la casa de Jean, para dejarla ahí junto a una nota._

 _Después de esa noche, Sasha tardó meses en regresar a la normalidad. La mirada ausente y el dolor en su corazón provocaron que sus emociones influenciaran en la naturaleza. Grandes tormentas y desastres se desataron. En ocasiones -y con la ayuda de Mikasa- se transformaba en algún animal salvaje para ver como su hija llevaba su vida, notando que una implícita promesa de fidelidad se mantuvo por parte de Jean._

—Ni siquiera pienses en renunciar —advirtió Historia con severidad—. No podemos permitirnos una baja más.

Mikasa dirigió la mirada nuevamente a su bebé, que comenzaba a quedarse dormido. Podía dibujar en su suave rostro los rasgos más característicos de Levi. Recordó el día en que Klaus nació y la elección de su nombre. Depositó a su hijo en la cuna nuevamente.

—Podrían permitir que Sasha vuelva a buscar un guardián —inquirió entre dientes. Sasha sonrió cansada—; absurdas reglas que nos restringen.

—Y mantienen al Clan a salvo. Fuimos cargadas con grandes responsabilidades.

—Dile a las tres brujas que pronto tendrán mi respuesta.

.

—¡Eren! —La voz de Levi resonó a través del bosque. Una mata castaña salió de entre los árboles, cargando un hacha.

—¿Si, maestro?

—Es mejor que vuelvas con tus padres —comentó, echándose su propia arma al hombro—. Los animales se han escondido y hay malas vibraciones provenientes de la tierra. Habrá una gran tormenta —advirtió. Eren frunció el ceño, levantando la mirada al cielo despejado.

—¿Seguro? —Cuestionó con duda. La mirada de Levi bastó para creer en sus palabras. Se limitó a asentir—. Vendré cuando termine.

—No. —Eren se detuvo a medio camino por la contundencia de la voz de su maestro—. Enviaré a llamarte. No tengo un buen presentimiento. —El muchacho asintió, despidiéndose una vez más. Levi lo observó perderse en la distancia y en lugar de seguirlo, se adentró más en el bosque, buscando ese punto de encuentro. Un zorro se escurrió entre sus piernas cuando llegó al claro que solía frecuentar con Mikasa. El animal hizo varios giros y una luz comenzó a desprenderse de él, creando una figura femenina—. Son malas noticias —fueron las primeras palabras que saliendo de sus labios, cuando la mujer terminó de materializarse.

—Que pensamiento más catastrófico —comentó la castaña, frunciendo la nariz ante la negatividad que emanaba el humano—. Ni siquiera ella que está siendo presionada para elegir se pone así —murmuró, sacudiéndose la falda de la tierra que se incrustó en ella. Levi dio un paso adelante, curioso y preocupado.

—¿Presionada para qué? —Sasha abrió los ojos, dándose cuenta de su error. Se suponía que la iniciación al Clan era un secreto, sin embargo, había roto muchas reglas desde que tuvo a Sofía en sus brazos y no quería que Mikasa pasara por lo mismo, así que…

—¿Entiendes que cada vez que vengo a visitarte, mi cabeza corre peligro?

—¿Qué puede dañar a una bruja?

—Dah, otra bruja —respondió Sasha, como si fuera obvio—. Ese no es el punto. ¿Todavía quieres ver a Mikasa?

—Y conocer a Klaus.

—¿Klaus? —Intentó hacerse la desentendida. Mentalmente Sasha repasó sus conversaciones. _No, definitivamente nunca se le escapó el nombre del niño, mucho menos su existencia_.

—No sé qué clase de conexión de mierda desarrollé con ella —confesó con frustración—, pero lo conozco aunque no lo haya visto ni tocado. _Nuestro hijo_ es lo que me hizo creer en tus palabras la primera vez que te apareciste siendo un siervo malherido.

—Oye, no fue así —debatió, molesta—. No estaba mal herida, fueron los estúpidos humanos que me confundieron con comida. Ni te creas ser un salvador cuando fuiste incapaz de protegerla. —La mirada sombría de Levi, le advirtió que tocó un tema sumamente sensible. Joder, que ella sabía que ciertas circunstancias estaban fuera de sus manos—. Eh, yo no quería…

—¿Qué quieres? —La agresividad de su voz, provocó que Sasha recordara las palabras de Mikasa. Se mordió el labio, meditando qué palabras serían menos _dolorosas_ para explicar la situación.

—Ha sido una mala idea —comenzó murmurando para sí misma y caminado en pequeños círculos, mordiéndose la uña del pulgar—. Las opciones son demasiado dolorosas —continuó, olvidándose de la presencia de Levi y perdiéndose en recuerdos.

—Eh, bruja. —El cazador intentó llamar su atención, sin resultado alguno. Tenía un maldito presentimiento desde que el sol salió ese día. Una semana había pasado desde el episodio de Klaus y, aunque la conexión con Mikasa era débil, podría sentir como propia, la angustia, dolor y desdicha de ella, entremezclada con la felicidad y seguridad que le brindaba la nueva vida—. ¿Cuándo podré verlos?

Esas fueron las palabras claves para sacar a Sasha de su calvario personal. Ella no quería que Mikasa sufriera lo mismo, porque sabía que tanto Sofía como Jean añoraron su presencia hasta el día de sus muertes y ella se _odió_ por ser incapaz de quedarse con ellos.

—¿Qué estarías dispuesto a hacer para estar con ellos? —Los significados cargados en la mirada de Sasha abrumaron a Levi por un segundo, antes de que una determinación férrea lo dominara.

— _¿Qué no estaría dispuesto a dar por ellos?_ Sería la pregunta correcta.

Sasha sonrió.

.

 _—Los hombres en el Clan son fundamentales —escuchó de las tres brujas—. Son los que crean prosperidad en momentos de caos. Y sus nacimientos son tan caóticos… que incluso la madre tierra se perturba._

Mikasa se mantuvo silenciosa. Conocía mejor que nadie las implicaciones de _su hijo_ para el Clan. Era más sencillo que la semilla fuera plantada en vientres ajenos al clan y recolectar aquellas niñas con la herencia paterna. Sin embargo, no quería aquel futuro para su hijo.

—¿Has hecho tu elección? —Mikasa levantó la mirada a las tres brujas. Las palabras de Sina resonaron en su interior.

—¿Ofrecerás a tu primogénito al Clan?

—¿O prefieres que viva como un humano con su padre?

—Tienes que elegir, no podemos seguir esperando más. Luna llena no tarda en llegar y la iniciación será necesaria.

Las dudas la atormentaron. Lo único que quería esa asegurar la felicidad de su hijo y estar con Levi. Sabía por su experiencia con Sasha, que era probable que Klaus fuera feliz con Levi, tal como lo fue Sofía con Jean, sin embargo…

—La decisión es…

La puerta de abrió de golpe, interrumpiendo cualquier respuesta que estuviera a punto de dar.

—¡Hay otra opción! —Irrumpió Sasha con voz agitada—. ¿Y si el guardián renuncia a su humanidad para pertenecer al Clan?

—Que tonterías dices, niña.

—Es posible, ¿no es así? —Insistió la castaña ante las tres brujas—. Historia lo hizo con Ymir. Y muchas más antes que nosotras.

—¿Conoces acaso las implicaciones de tal sugerencia? —Inquirió Rose, molesta por la desfachatez de la muchacha—. La ira de la madre tierra es incontenible cuando alguien ajeno ingresa a su santuario.

—Sasha, basta —pidió Mikasa. El dolor en su pecho aumentó. Dudaba con cada latido de su corazón su decisión.

—Mikasa.

 _Aquella voz pertenecía a…_

.

 _—¿Mi humanidad? —Cuestionó sin entender del todo las palabras de la bruja._

 _—Va más allá de eso —se apresuró a corregir Sasha—. Pertenecer al Clan te dota de poderes inimaginables que implica una devoción total para cuidar y proteger a la madre naturaleza._

 _—Es por eso que la tierra parecía abrazar a Mikasa —dedujo Levi, rememorando los días que la encontraba cobijada por los árboles._

 _—Sí, sí. Mika es especialmente empatía con la tierra. Cada una de nosotras empatiza con un elemento. Pero ese no es el punto._

 _—¿Cuál es, entonces?_

 _—Que perdiste tu título de guardián y por ende, los beneficios. —Al notar el gesto de Levi por interrumpir, Sasha agregó—. Y antes de que preguntes, un guardián es un humano que ha logrado cautivar el corazón de una bruja. El hecho de ser objeto de afecto de una de nosotras implica varías reglas implícitas que no podemos decirle, pero si hacen su trabajo adecuadamente, suelen pasar inadvertidas para la mayoría. Aunque créeme, es extremadamente raro que un guardián pueda trascender y cumplir con su rol adecuadamente._

 _—¿Por qué?_

 _—Las grandes brujas mantienen un control estricto sobre nosotras. Si notan que la cantidad del Clan disminuye, hace sutiles excepciones o en su defecto, no intervienen en el curso de elección de las brujas. Por otro lado, si consideran que el guardián es un potencial alborotador, prefieren causar una desgracia que nos obligue a intervenir para salvar sus vidas, y provocando que ustedes pierdan sus derechos. —Más recuerdos golpearon a Sasha con devastadora melancolía. Todavía extrañaba como el primer día a su pequeña Sofía, incluso podía sentir la suavidad de su pie y el diminuto calor de su cuerpecito, pese a que tenía siglos que había dejado de existir. Espantó los recuerdos, enfocándose en el presente y evitar que Mikasa sufriera un destino similar—. Su hijo es un varón._

 _—Klaus —respondió con suavidad en la voz. Incluso Sasha notó como las facciones del cazador se relajaron ante la mención de su primogénito._

 _—Los varones dentro de nuestro Clan son excepcionalmente raros. Implican un desajuste temporal mientras la madre tierra los asimila y dota de poder. Perder a Klaus sería un golpe para nuestro Clan, sobre todo para Mikasa._

 _—No pienso alejarme de ellos. —La contundencia de Levi animó a Sasha._

 _—En ese caso, el camino no será fácil. Tal vez pierdas más de lo que ganes, pero es una lucha que vale la pena pelear._

.

—¡Qué hace un mortal en el santuario! —La voz de a coro de las tres brujas resonó en la estancia. El templo completo tembló desde los cimientos por el disgusto de las ancestrales mujeres.

—¡Es una deshonra!

—¡Una blasfemia!

—¡La profanación de tierra santa!

—Y es la solución perfecta —intervino Sasha, sosteniendo la mirada de las brujas que parecían fuera de sus cinco sentidos—. Un guardián que ha venido a pedir formalmente la mano de una bruja.

—¡Es indigno!

—¡Innecesario!

—Va en contra de los principios de Clan —recordó María, luego de recobrar la compostura—. La madre tierra desatará su ira sobre nosotros. Humanos y brujas sufrirán por igual.

—¿Cuál es el problema? —Reclamó la castaña, manteniendo su ira a raya, sus largos cabellos regresaron a su lugar natural, cayendo en sus hombros—. Nos han repetido las desgracias y virtudes del Clan por generaciones. ¿Acaso no fue el padre humano de Mikasa quién construyó con otros guardianes el templo en el cual residimos?

—¡No puedes comparar linajes leyendarios con mundanos humanos! —Protestó Sina. La mano de Rose la detuvo de levantarse del trono donde se ubicaban.

—¿Y sí él lo tuviera? —Aquello atrapó la atención de las cuatro brujas. Mikasa frunció el ceño. Levi era atractivo, sí, así todo enano, malhumorado y arisco tenía sus ventajas en otras áreas. Además de la atracción física se sentía _especial_ estando con él, pero no podía atribuir aquel sentimiento al linaje familiar—. ¿Qué pasaría sí por las venas del guardián corriera sangre ancestral?

—¡Blasfemias! —Insistió Sina. María la mandó a callar con un gesto.

—Las líneas de sangre son escurridizas —explicó Rose—. Por generaciones las buscamos para fortalecer nuestro Clan y saben lo complejo y difícil que es dar con ellas. ¿Y vienes a decirnos que has dado con un descendiente directo?

—El último en su estirpe —agregó Sasha, orgullosa. Mikasa deseaba entender que sucedía en ese momento, a pesar de estar ahí, no era más que una mera espectadora de lo sucedido—. Mientras que el templo ha dañado a cualquier humano que desea ingresar, Levi incluso fue invitado.

Expresiones de asombro y exclamaciones emergieron de las brujas ante la revelación. El suceso era inaudito. El silencio se volvió sepulcral mientras se intentaba asimilar la nueva información. Las grandes puertas fueran abiertas de golpe, dejando entrever la diminuta, pero fornida forma de un hombre.

—Es justo luchar por lo que me pertenece. —La áspera voz de Levi resonó en la estancia. Las tres brujas se pusieron de pie, asombradas por la situación atípica que presenciaban.

—Tú… —murmuró Sina, atónita.

Como si las fuerzas de atracción se accionaran, Mikasa caminó con pasos ligeros y dudosos al inicio, creyendo que aquello que veía era una jugarreta de su desesperada mente que anhelaba a cada segundo a Levi, sin embargo, se echó a correr para confirmar o romper sus suposiciones. Él la tomó en brazos, fundiéndose en un abrazo hambriento por la separación.

 _Era real. Él estaba ahí. Luchando por ellos._

— _Él_ no es precisamente cualquier mortal. —Sasha intentó sacar a las brujas de su estupor. Las pruebas eran innegables. _Ese humano… no, él no era un humano_ , ese ser sobrenatural tenía tanta presencia como ellas para pasar desapercibido de sus radares—. Y la opción de incorporarlo al Clan… —dejó vagar la propuesta.

Las tres brujas se miraron entre sí. Las recientes bajas en sus filas minaban sus fuerzas y por ello, el control que ejercían sobre la tierra, permitiendo un caótico desequilibrio. Con muecas y gestos mal disimulados, aceptaron que en ocasiones _tenían_ que ceder.

—Será aceptado —inició María, ocultando la decepción de la decisión.

Pasos apresurados resonaron. La agitación de una respiración siguió a lo largo del pasillo.

 _Rápido._

—Las condiciones serán las mismas de sus antecesores —agregó Rose, conteniendo la ansiedad que le causaba la adhesión.

Tropezó a unos metros de la gran puerta. Ni siquiera se preguntó porque estaba abierta. Tenía la urgencia de entrar y transmitir la noticia.

 _Arriba. O será demasiado tarde._

—Y —las palabras de Sina se quedaron atrapadas en el aire cuando una diminuta figura se desplomó frente a las grandes puertas. El carmesí se filtraba entre sus ropas, manchando el pulcro suelo donde yacía agotada. Sus cabellos rubios estaban alborotados y sin un sentido aparente. Levantó la mirada, la lucidez y vida parecían haber abandonado sus preciosos ojos azules.

— _Klaus_ —fue la primera palabra que emitió, poniendo en guardia inmediatamente a los padres del infante. El aire se negó a ingresar a sus desgastados pulmones y haciendo uso del último resquicio de energía, expresó el mensaje—. _Klaus_ ha desaparecido.

Antes de que el caos y la histeria reinaran, Sina se apresuró a terminar su proclamación para comprometer la valía y supervivencia de sus adeptas.

—Y mientras seas incapaz de mostrar tu competencia como protector, en ti recaerán castigos, pues pones en peligro el bienestar del Clan.

—¡No pueden hacerlo! —Protestó Mikasa, confrontando a sus maestras.

—¡Lo dicho se cumplirá y las palabras permanecerán! —Decretaron las tres brujas, aprovechando el momento de confusión que embargó a la joven pareja.

.

El constante golpeteó en la puerta alertó a los residentes. Abrió los ojos, todavía somnoliento, la oscuridad delataba la hora tan inadecuada para recibir visitas. Contempló la idea de dejar a quien quiera que estuviera tocando la puerta, afuera e ignorarlo para volver a dormir.

Los golpes se volvieron más desesperados y ansiosos. Con pesadez, se sentó en la cama, observando donde podrían estar sus zapatos. Los calzó con descuido mientras arrastraba los pies hasta la puerta.

Le diría más de tres palabras desagradables a la molesta persona que lo despertó. Todavía con lámpara en mano, abrió la puerta a la oscuridad que parecía devorarlo.

—¿Hay alguien ahí? —Cuestionó confundido. Buscó al responsable del alborotó. Un sutil llanto atrajo su atención—. ¿Qué…? —En una canasta, cobijado con una manta azul y una nota, descansaba un bebé con vivaces ojos azules que parecían retarlo a tomarlo en brazos. Frunció el ceño antes de tomar la nota con una única palabra escrita.

 _Klaus_.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

¿Quién será el desconocido que tiene a Klaus? ¿Por qué? D:

Ahora si puede hablar sin cuidar del todo mis spoilers. Como mencioné arriba, me costó un poco pensar en que hacer con esta palabra, pero todo fluyo después de pensar en retomar cierta idea que plantee anteriormente. Y como me reclamaron los créditos, varias ideas empleadas fueron dadas por mi mejor amiga, Julieta, y Cruz, sin ellas, probablemente habría tardado mucho más en actualizar.

Espero que les haya gustado. Y ya las quejas, reclamaciones o sugerencias, con gusto las respondo en los reviews.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	12. Limerencia

**Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin le pertenecen a la malvada llama asesina, digo a Hajime Isayama. A mi sólo me gusta jugar con ellos xD.**

 **La imagen de la portada pertenece a shira-aot(punto)tumblr(puntocom), visiten su página, tiene excelentes fan-arts.**

 **Las palabras usadas fueron elegidas en la dinámica express del grupo de facebook "La hermanad Rivamika". Si les gusta la pareja, es invitó a unirse, a cada rato hacemos eventos temáticos.**

La palabra de turno es **Limerencia.** Y esta palabra va con una dedicatoria muy especial para Cerisier Jin; de verdad ame el regalo. Y esta es mi respuesta, ya sé que es poco en comparación, pero te debo rivamika intenso y aquí lo tienes.

 **AU. Rated; M.** Las parejas son sorpresa **,** aunque sobre decir que hay **RIVAMIKA del bueno :)**

* * *

 **.**

 **Limerencia**

—¡Mikasa! —El nombre cruzó el largo pasillo, creando un eco sin respuesta. La adolescente soltó un suspiro frustrado, cerró con cuidado la puerta tras de sí para adentrarse en la casa de su mejor amiga. En su fuero más interno, esperaba encontrarse con el primo de la misma, de quien estaba secretamente enamorada.

El silencio era abrumador; revisó la hora en su móvil para confirmar sus sospechas. Mikasa ya debería de haber llegado. Continuó caminando hasta el segundo piso, donde esperaba encontrar a su anfitriona, seguramente durmiendo. Se detuvo a mitad de las escaleras, frente a la fotografía del hombre -porque la diferencia de edad dotaba su rostro de una madurez irresistible-; que se había robado su casto e inocente corazón. Un estremecimiento la recorrió al escuchar una serie de sonidos proveniente de la sala de estar del segundo piso.

—¿Qué…? —Las grandes puertas se interponían en su curiosidad, inconstantes gemidos y gimoteos emergían del interior, seguido por un acusado sonido que no tardó en reconocer. Entre abrió la puerta, para confirmar sus fatídicas suposiciones.

El rostro de su mejor amiga se encontraba perlado de sudor, sus facciones se contraían de placer, mientras se apoyaba contra la tapa del gran piano de cola, detrás de ella, Levi aprisionó con una mano el cabello de Mikasa, estirándolo, provocando que levantara el rostro mientras arremetía sin cesar contra ella.

Más sonido de placer resonaron y el corazón de Sasha sufrió una fisura que continuó astillándolo hasta romperlo irrevocablemente.

Levi había aumentado el ritmo de las embestidas; los pechos de Mikasa saltaban energéticamente y las expresiones delataron el indescriptible placer que sentían.

Sasha fue incapaz de seguir presenciando como su mejor amiga y el amor de su vida, compartían un acto tan íntimo y puro, corrompiéndolo por la lujuria.

—Levi. —La liberación que prosiguió el nombre, provocó arcadas en la castaña. Los movimientos aumentaron la frecuencia, rayando en un instinto casi bestial que parecía irracional y jodidamente envidiable para ella.

La visión de Levi follando a Mikasa contra el piano, ese instrumento musical que tocó tantas veces, rompió la burbuja en la cual vivía. Jamás pensó que al entrar en la mansión Ackerman encontraría tal espectáculo.

Era la última vez que le verían la cara. A ella y a toda persona que los conocía; no permitiría que continuaran con su fachada de familia sobreprotectora.

Cerró la puerta en silencio siendo incapaz de escuchar más. Después de esa liberación que ella tanto ansió alguna vez con él, prosiguieron palabras tan _dolorosas_ , llenas de amor y promesas, que jamás serían dirigidas a ella.

—Jean —habló, sin siquiera saludar cuando el otro lado de la línea respondió—. ¿Quieres ir a mi departamento? Tengo una propuesta que podría interesarte.

Porque no quería ser la única con el corazón roto.

.

—¿Qué era eso tan urgent —La pregunta fue violentamente interrumpida por un beso ansioso. Pese a la sorpresa inicial, Jean no tardó en corresponder con el mismo ímpetu. No podía negarse si Sasha lo asaltaba de esa forma.

Cuando las prendas comenzaron a desaparecer, cualquier resquicio de cordura se fue a la borda.

—¿Ahora me dirás porque me buscabas? —Cuestionó, dibujando figuras imaginarias en la espalda desnuda de su compañera. Sasha tragó en seco. No era la primera vez que mantenía relaciones con Jean, sin embargo…

—Todavía estás enamorado de Mikasa, ¿verdad? —La pregunta fue directa y concisa. Jean detuvo sus dibujos, tensándose visiblemente. Realmente no le apetecía hablar de sus sentimientos por Mikasa después de haber compartido un momento tan íntimo con Sasha, quien era mejor amiga de su amor platónico.

—Sasha —musito, sin determinación.

—No me molesta —contestó sin titubeos—. Ambos sabemos que no hay amor es esto —señalo la distancia entre ellos.

—Que agradable chica —respondió sarcástico—. ¿Por qué sacas a colación el tema, eh?

—Mikasa —lo pensó un momento. Si, estaba despechada. Sí, su mejor amiga se revolcaba con el primo de la misma. Sí, se sentía como una idiota porque nunca notó sus miradas ni toques. Sí, definitivamente Sasha sentía tantas cosas que impedían que pensara claramente—. Ella tiene novio, ¿sabes? —Y por eso comenzó a comportarse de esa forma tan odiosa; tan parecida a la perra de Historia. El gesto de Jean denotó que de verdad le molestó el comentario.

—¿Y qué? Desde un principio conocía la naturaleza de sus sentimientos.

Sasha suspiró. Quería venganza. Joder, quería destruir esa maldita relación que tanto la hirió.

—¿No te gustaría tener el camino libre?

.

Sasha se odió un poco más, cada vez que visitaba la casa de los Ackerman a esa hora. Sabía que sucedía en alguna habitación oculta de los ojos curiosos.

Guardó silencio apenas ingresó, intentando detectar de donde provenían _esos malditos sonidos_ que tanto la atormentaban y fascinaban. No se sorprendió de escuchar los gemidos provenientes de la cocina.

No quería seguir presenciando aquello que tantas arcadas le provocaba. Fue especialmente cuidadosa al mantener el silencio que era brutalmente roto por sonidos acuosos. Se detuvo frente a la puerta que la separaba de su infierno personal. Entreabrió la puerta, con extremo cuidado.

La visión de Mikasa sentada en la misma isla, esa donde desayuno tantas veces, la asqueo, más al notar que la cabeza de Levi yacía entre sus piernas. Un súbito calor inundó su cuerpo. El corazón le latía desembocado, sintió los labios resecos y las piernas temblar. Era una maldita reacción biológica que fluía en contra de sus propios deseos.

—Sólo tengo que grabar —se murmuró a sí misma. Pero sabía que ese material poco serviría si era Mikasa la que se escuchaba. No estaba dispuesta, _no quería_ esperar a ver como la situación tomaba otro rumbo, sin embargo, _tenía_ que hacerlo.

 _¿Cuánto más tardarán?_

Tal parecía que sus súplicas fueron escuchadas. Una de las manos de Mikasa tiró del cabello de Levi, hasta ponerlo a la altura de su rostro y plantarle un beso. Sintió verdadero asco, segundos antes esa misma boca estaba en sus _otros labios_ y sin importarle eso, parecía querer _devorarlo_.

Los pantalones de Levi no tardaron en caer. Notó su erección. Esa con la que tanto imaginó en sus fantasías. Definitivamente le hacía honor a su imaginación… aunque la magia desapareció después de verlo perderse en la entrada de Mikasa.

 _¡Graba!_

Se apresuró a sacar su móvil y enfocar -con la peor calidad que le aparatejo le podía ofrecer- el encuentro que presenciaba. La sincronía de las embestidas la abrumaba. La precisión de los movimientos; las marcas; los besos. Cada acto minaba la precaria paciencia que tenía.

—Maldita sea, Mikasa —escuchó decir entrecortado—. Donde tus padres nos encuentren... —Toda palabra fue acallada con un beso. Y Sasha se dio por satisfecha. Con ese material bastaba para continuar con su plan. Aunque quiso apagar la cámara, apartar la mirada, seguía hipnotizada observando un despliegue tan magistral de habilidades.

Más gemidos, mordidas y rasguños después, se dio cuenta que tenía que irse inmediatamente para evitar que notaran su presencia.

.

—Sasha, son las malditas tres de la mañana, ¿qué haces despierta? —Ignoró los regaños de su mejor amigo, seguía ensimismada con la grabación que editaba con una primicia envidiable para cualquier mezclador de música.

La edición fue menos compleja que la recolección.

Connie se recargó en la puerta, observando como Sasha seguía absorta en su tarea. Soltó un suspiro. Había visto sus ojos heridos semanas atrás. Calló pacientemente esperando que acudiera a él, como solía hacerlo cuando sentía que los problemas la abrumaban.

El muchacho de cabeza rapada dio media vuelta, buscó un par de bocadillos. Sabía que tendría hambre si lograba distraerla. Regresó a quitarle los audífonos de las orejas y colocar el plato repleto de comida frente a ella.

—La limerencia es un estado mental involuntario el cual es resultado de una atracción romántica por parte de una persona hacia otra, combinada con una necesidad imperante y obsesiva de ser respondido de la misma forma —habló de forma corrida y ordenada; una forma muy impropia de él. Por un segundo, creyó que era la voz y palabras de Armin las que salieron de su boca.

—¿Lemerencia? —cuestionó con la boca llena de frituras.

—Limerencia —repitió Connie, corrigiéndola—. Traga antes de hablar, Sasha. —La aludida siguió las indicaciones.

—Suenas peor que Jean —respondió antes de volver a engullir sus alimentos. Connie decidió que aquello era una batalla perdida.

—No te dejes cegar por sentimientos infantiles —advirtió, antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

—¿Quién eres tú y qué hiciste con Connie? —Bromeó, ante la formalidad con atípica de su mejor amigo. La pregunta careció de respuesta. Después de terminar de comer, volvió a su tarea. Casi terminaba, estaba segura.

Presionó _play_ y una rasposa voz inundó sus oídos.

— _Maldita sea, donde Mikasa nos encuentre…_

Sonrió con satisfacción.

Lo había logrado.

.

 _"Ven a mi departamento. Es urgente"._

Mikasa veía con nerviosismo el mensaje que le envió su mejor amiga. Sintió una extraña paz de que Sasha volviera a contar con ella. Ni siquiera le importó que Levi cancelara su cita de esa noche. Hace meses que habían empezado una relación _clandestina_ debido a su parentesco y aunque a veces sentía culpa, la excitación del momento era mayor.

Las vacaciones eran el momento que más amaba. Sobre todo después de conocer a los mejores amigos de su _primo_. Y aprender más de una _cosa_ de ellos.

Volvió la mirada al teléfono y releyó el mensaje. Lo mejor sería visitar a Sasha.

Se sorprendió al ver la moto de Levi aparcada en el estacionamiento, aunque no le dio importancia. Ingresó al edificio, reconociendo ese lugar como un segundo hogar debido al tiempo que pasó ahí.

Tomó el elevador, marcando el cuarto nivel como destino. Movía el pie con insistencia y nerviosismo. Esperaba que aquel encuentro diera fin a esa era de hielo que se había creado entre ellas. Las puertas se abrieron y camino hasta encontrar el número 104 grabado en una de las puertas. Ni siquiera dudó en ingresar su llave y abrir la puerta.

Como deseó nunca haberlo hecho.

—¿Sasha? —El nombre salió como un susurro temeroso. Terminó por ingresar al departamento. Un constante rechinido atrajo su atención hasta la habitación de Sasha. Se sintió una invasora al abrir lentamente la puerta. Se mantuvo estática en su lugar, mientras observaba como su mejor amiga montaba con afán al muchacho debajo de ella. Solo podía verle la espalda desnuda y el cabello castaño esparcido, poco podía identificar del afortunado debajo de ella. Estuvo a punto de retirarse hasta que escuchó otra voz, aparte de los gemidos de Sasha.

 _Era su voz._

— _Maldita sea, donde Mikasa nos encuentre…_

Lentamente el mundo de Mikasa comenzó a caer frente a ella. Ese hombre que tanto había jurado amarla… que le había enseñado el significado del amor y el erotismo detrás del sexo. El mismo hombre que prometió nunca lastimarla…

Sin hacer ruido, huyó del lugar.

—¿Por qué mierda pusiste una grabación? —Cuestionó Jean molestó después de que Sasha activara la grabación.

—Poco importa —sonrió, segura de que Mikasa había escapado, pues reconoció el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse—. Es hora de la verdadera acción —comentó, aumentando el ritmo de las embestidas.

.

—Gracias, Levi.

—A la próxima que intentes arrancar, verifica que el freno de mano no esté puesto —advirtió Levi—. De lo contrario, me seguirás llamando para que revise esta chatarra.

 _Lo que hago por los amigos de la mocosa. Definitivamente le cobraré el favor._

Connie asintió sonriente. Ese día, el coche que había dejado de funcionar y recurrió a la persona que conocía que podría ayudarlo; aunque no le gustaba molestar al primo de Mikasa, sabía que no le negaría la ayuda.

Después de ser agradecido por quinta vez, Levi fue capaz de irse. Tenía un mal presentimiento desde que había llegado al edificio. Negó antes de montarse en su moto y dirigirse al _Comandante_. Creyó ver el auto de los Ackerman salir a toda prisa del lugar, frunció el ceño, sin prestarle mayor atención.

Ya tendría tiempo de recompensar a Mikasa por cancelar su cita.

Aunque quizá, si hubiera prestado un poco más de atención al exterior, habría visto _las lágrimas de su pequeña prima_ cuando el vehículo zumbó a su lado.

Definitivamente todavía tenía que aprender de muchos errores.

.

* * *

.

Al review que adivine el contexto de esta palabra, se gana una dedicatoria y un one-shot. ¡Judith no juega porque ya sabe!

Espero que te haya gustado tu regalo, Jade, de verdad que intente hacer algo muy rivamika, pero... pues, ya tu sabe que pasó acá xD

¡Nos leemos luego!


	13. Mar

**Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin le pertenecen a la malvada llama asesina, digo a Hajime Isayama. A mi sólo me gusta jugar con ellos xD.**

 **La imagen de la portada pertenece a shira-aot(punto)tumblr(puntocom), visiten su página, tiene excelentes fan-arts.**

 **Las palabras usadas fueron elegidas en la dinámica express del grupo de facebook "La hermandad Rivamika". Si les gusta la pareja, es invitó a unirse, a cada rato hacemos eventos temáticos.**

La palabra de turno es **Mar.** Y esta palabra va con una dedicatoria muy especial para La hermandad y para Judith, quien me regañó una vez por querer meter angst en medio del amor.

 **AU. Rated; K. Mención de la relación poliamorosa HanjixLevixMikasa.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Mar**

Hay personas que saben afrontar la soledad como una vieja amiga que los ha acompañado toda la vida y hay otras que han vivido acompañados, rodeados de grandes amigos y amores, que se hacen intolerables a la soledad.

La brisa marina cubría cada uno de sus poros. Cerró los ojos, aferrándose al contenedor en sus manos. El arrullo del mar traía demasiados recuerdos a su mente; cuando lo conoció, la primera que le sonrió y esa voz que parecía cruzar cualquier dimensión hasta llegar a ella.

Una cálida lágrima bordeó su rostro, seguida por otra y otra…

Sentía el nudo en su estómago, extenderse por su garganta, cortándole la respiración y asfixiando el corazón.

¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que estuvo sola?

No podía recordarlo y ahora… ahora ese era el presente y el futuro que afrontaría.

Abrió el contenedor al mismo tiempo que sus ojos. La luz del sol comenzaba a menguar, permitiéndole contemplar de la preciosa vista que tantas veces compartió con su pareja.

Una burda sonrisa afloró de sus labios cuando una corriente de aire chocó con su cuerpo.

Era momento de dejarlo ir.

Introdujo una mano en el recipiente, sacando un puñado de cenizas, que anteriormente habían sido el amor de su vida. Susurrando un _te amo_ , abrió la mano, permitiendo que el viento se llevara consigo a su amado.

Más lágrimas nublaron su mirada. El dolor presionaba abruptamente su frágil corazón. La muerte no debería de estar hecho para separar.

Sintió su presencia tras de ella.

Otra mano tomó más cenizas, esparciéndola por la playa. Una tercera mano repitió el proceso. Los sollozos se volvieron incontenibles cuando se desplomó en la arena, siendo seguida por sus acompañantes, que se mantenían silenciosos y constante.

—Nunca estarás sola —prometió una voz rasposa, imponiendo seguridad.

—Nos tienes a nosotros —agregó una voz suave, transmitiendo calidez.

Y quizá, sólo quizá. No estaría sola de verdad.

Ese día, frente al mar, luego de ver como las corrientes marinas arrastraban con ellas más que corazones rotos, creyó que la soledad no podía ser tan fatal.

—Gracias. —La palabra tenía más significados implícitos. La pareja a su lado sonrió, abrazándola fuertemente.

—Erwin estaría muy orgullosa de ti, Han. —La mirada ónix, perlada de lágrimas demostraba que la pérdida del rubio, no solo afectó a la castaña.

—Deja de lamentarte, cuatro ojos —regañó Levi, limpiando sus mejillas.

—¡No sé qué haría sin ustedes! —Espetó, soltando el contenedor vacío y atrapando en sus brazos a esa pareja que se había mantenido tan unida—. Nozomi y Klaus son niños privilegiados al tener padres como ustedes.

—Son como tus hijos también, Han —agregó la más joven, preocupada por su amiga y mentora. La pérdida de un ser querido implica un dolor indescriptible, que solo otra persona que lo ha vivido, entendería.

Veinte años habían pasado desde que Mikasa volvió a Paradise, luego de desaparecer por cuatro años. Cientos de cosas transcurrieron en dos décadas.

Peleas, compromisos, reconciliaciones, promesas, niños y bodas.

Y aun con todo eso, la complicidad entre Hanji y Erwin hacia Mikasa y Levi, se mantenía como la primera vez. Al grado de solo distanciarse cuando los Ackerman decidieron agrandar su familia y emprender el vuelo propio.

Por otro lado, Hanji jamás pudo concebir y Erwin lo aceptó… No, Erwin siempre la aceptó a ella, sin importar qué, y esa no fue la excepción.

Así que cuando Erwin murió y le dejó esa desgarradora carta a Hanji, los Ackerman volvieron a ser el pegamento que ella necesitó para seguir funcionando.

Porque de alguna extraña manera, que sólo ellos entendían, se amaban y la amaban a ella también, al grado de acompañarla en su duelo y ofrecerle nuevamente un hogar donde residir, donde vivir y recordar lo que significa ser amada.

La partida de Erwin junto al mar, las estrellas y promesas dispersas, podía devolver a tres personas al pasado, donde el prejuicio se iba de lado y el amor resplandecía.

Un lugar donde la espuma guardaba secretos y afloraban instintos.

Así, entre sollozos y arrepentimientos, vestigios de un amor perdido fueron la cuna para el renacimiento de un cariño fortalecido.

.

* * *

.

Tenía planeado este capítulo desde hace mucho. Sé que no incluye tanto Rivamika como debería, pero quería centrar un poquito en otros personajes. Lo siento.

¡Nos leemos luego!


End file.
